Trouble calling
by gorbash33
Summary: chapter 31 up!NOWFINISHED! really this time! Suze's powers are getting stronger...esp the power of love. Paul becomes good? is that really possible? JS
1. The fight Suze POV

Calling Troubles  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything from the Mediator series. The wonderful Meg Cabot does. I did come up with story idea and sorry to all that might have had similar ideas :).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"This is the life," I said to Cee Cee and Adam as we were driving home from the beach. Well, rather Adam was driving, Cee Cee was staring at him, and I was staring at the ocean. Even though I have been here for about a year, the ocean still amazes me.  
  
"Yeah it is!" exclaimed Adam as he turned up the radio when Some Where I belong by Linkin Park came on. "God, I have lived here my whole life and I still get excited about going to the beach and chilling with my two best friends!" As he said this he put his arm around my sholder. Once again Adan insisted that I stit up frount with him. I even told him no that it was Cee Cee's turn. I could feel her glaring at Adam from behind.   
  
"I know what you mean," I said and pushed his arm away from me. I looked back at Cee Cee and she lipped "thank you". I lipped back "No problem." We then both started laughing.  
  
"What? Whats so funny?" Adam asked.   
  
We didn't answer because we were too busy laughing.  
  
"What? Did I do something funny? Something wrong?"  
  
This made us start laughing even harder. I am not even quite sure why we were laughing so hard. I think it was kinda because Adam was being so clueless about Cee Cee liking him. Hey, that's kinda like some other male I know...NO I will not think about him. I wonder what Jesse is doing...I wonder if he thinks about me at all. Like I seem to be always thinking of him. Crap! I am doing it again.  
  
I looked up and we were near to my house. When we stopped I got out of Adams VW bug and yelled "Thanks for the ride. I had a great time at the beach!"  
  
"Welcome Suze! Same time tomorrow?" Adam said.  
  
"Yeah, probally. Hey, Cee Cee I'll most likely be calling you tonight."  
  
"Ok talk to you then! Cya"  
  
"Cya"  
  
I walked through the frount door and yelled, "I'm home!" I walked into the kitchen and saw a note that had Mom's handwritting on it. It said:  
  
  
  
Suze and boys-  
  
Andy and I decided to go out for the day. Be back later tonight. You all can find your own dinner for one day, right? Great. Be good and don't get into any fights.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
This is so unlike Mom and Andy. I mean Andy loves cooking dinner for us. I doubt any of my strp-brothers accully know how to cook. Hmm...looks like I am stuck with making dinner. Yeah right! They can make their own dinners.  
  
At this point I was still in my swimsuit and beach attire. I was in a totally cute multiy shaded blue string bikinni. I had a matching sorong and flip flops too. I needed to change and take a shower, but I was worried that Jesse would be in my room. He is always telling me that my clothes are "too revealing" so I know he would freak if he saw me in my new bikinni. I thought to my self oh well it is my room I can go in there if I want to.   
  
I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and ran up to my room. I opened the door to my room hoping that he wasn't in there and wouldn't show up untill I took a shower and was changed. Surprise surprise. Guess who was there.  
  
Jesse. He was sitting on the window seat with Spike on his lap. I could sence something was wrong with him though. Jesse not Spike. Jesse was just sitting there, not reading, not even petting Spike. He was just sitting there looking out the window.  
  
I forgot about my fear of him yelling at me because of my swimsuit, and I just walked up to him and sat down. Hmm this is weird he still hasn't said anything. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I poked him. Hey, why not? He always comes in here in the middle of the night and startes poking me until I wake up. He didn't respond to my light poke so I did it again. I did it three more times and he still didn't notice. I finally was starting to get mad so I punched him pretty hard. Well, you could say that it worked.  
  
"Nombre de Dios! Ow, Susannah why did you hit me? Wait, how long have you been here?"  
  
"God Jesse I wonder why," I said sarcasticly. "hmm, maybe it is because you were totally spaced out and not responding to anything I did. And, I have been here for about ten minutes. Thanks for noticing."  
  
"I'm sorry Susannah. I was...spacing out...deep in thought. That happenes you know, even to ghosts."  
  
"Hmm, interesting Jesse. I think I'll take a shower now...just at the beach you know." Yes! He didn't notice my clothes.  
  
"Yes, I know" was it me or did he sound bitter? He looked up and finally noticed me. His eyes got huge! Crap here it comes, and I almost made it to...  
  
"NOMBRE DE DIOS SUSANNAH! What are you wearing? Well, maybe I should ask what aren't you wearing? Hmm...nothing!"  
  
Ohh Jesse is getting sarcastic. "For your information, Hector De Siliva, I am covered and if you haven't noticed, and most guys do by the way, this is what all girls, including me, wear to the beach!"  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned other guys noticing me, because right when I said that Jesse stood up and started to pace while muttering very angry spanish words. Did I mention that his scar was glowing a little more then normal?  
  
"What Jesse? What the hell is your problem?" I was getting kinda pissed at him. He has no right be mad. Well, unless he likes me... "you do not own me Jesse. You never have even shown that much intrest in me. You have no right, no right at all, to get mad. What are you mad about? That some other guy might show some interest in poor Suzie? Well, let me tell you-" Jesse cut me off then.  
  
He grabbed my sholderes and his face was only about two inches away from mine. He was glaring at me and I noticed that my mirror was shaking...again.  
  
"Do you want to know what my problem is, Querida, it is the fact that I lo-"  
  
He suddenly stopped like he realized what he said. I knew if I wanted to know anything I would have to ask him. "The fact that you what, Jesse?"  
  
He sighed and ran his hands through his thick dark hair. He looked pained and looked out towards the beach.  
  
"Jesse?" I said his name in the most calming and persuasive voice that I could. Unfortunately it was also shaking because of what I thought he was going to say.  
  
"The fact that I, I...never mind Querida."  
  
This didn't surprise me that Jesse didn't tell me what he was thinking. It didn't surprise me, but it still mad me frustrated. What did surprise me was that he didn't disappear like I thought he would. Instead he sat back on the window seat and just stared outside.   
  
I let out an angry sigh and said, "Fine. God, whatever Jesse. I'm taking my shower now." I then grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door with all my might...which is a lot by the way. My day just went from good to worse in just under an hour...  
  
  
  
TBC I hope you all like this it is my first fanfiction ever so review and BE NICE!!!  
  
Thanks!! 


	2. the fight jesse POV

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!!!  
  
A/N Thanks so much to my reviewers  
  
Dreamerchic- you are my very first reviewer ever and for that I am eternally grateful!! I bow down to you! Just kidding but thanks so much.  
  
Heather- my second reviewer!! Go you! I know Meg is writing the next book, I think I read somewhere it is coming out in 2004 but I might be wrong. Thanks for your support.  
  
Genies9- thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you don't think it is bad lol! ;)   
  
Now on with the story!  
  
BTW this isn't really chapter 2 it is just Jesse's POV during his encounter with Suze.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
I let out an angry sigh and said, "Fine. God, whatever Jesse. I'm taking my shower now." I then grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door with all my might...which is a lot by the way. My day just went from good to worse in just under an hour...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jesse's POV (before fight)  
  
"Nombre de Dios, where is she?" I muttered out loud. I normally don't just sit around waiting for Susannah to come home. Who am I trying to fool? I seem to be always waiting for her. But, I can't let her know that or she might think I am what she calls a psycho stalker. This time, this time is different though. Oh so different. I can't hide it anymore. I cannot hide the fact that I care oh so much for my Querida any longer. I have already lost control twice and kissed her. That isn't even counting all the times I came close to kissing her or touching her or doing something. I was just sitting there for what seemed like hours, just staring at the ocean and other random things. I didn't even notice Spike come in through the window until he bite me for not paying him any attention. I looked down at where he bit me and noticed some scratches that spike had clawed into me. I really must be "out of it", as Susannah would say because I didn't even notice Spike clawing me.  
  
"Sorry Spike. I just have so much on my mind today"  
  
"Meow...mew...purr," Spike said.  
  
"Yes, how did you guess? Of course I am thinking about Querida. How can I not be? It seems like a day, more like a moment, doesn't go by with out me thinking of Susannah. Could she ever feel the same way that I feel for her?"  
  
"Meeeow mew meow," was Spikes reply.  
  
"Nombre de Dios, I really must be out of it today. I am talking to you about my Querida problems." I than sighed and ran my hand through my hair.  
  
I sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but was only 45 minutes. I then heard a car screech to a stop in front of my house. I didn't pay much attention to it.   
  
I barely hear a girl shout, "Thanks for the ride. I had a great time at the beach!"  
  
"Welcome Suze! Same time tomorrow?" said Susannah's friend Adam.  
  
"Yeah, probably. Hey, Cee Cee I'll most likely be calling you tonight." Susannah replied.  
  
I didn't hear the rest of what they said because I tuned them out. I was in a state of bad nerves. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say to my Querida, or how she would act. I wouldn't be able to bare her hating me or laughing at me if and when I tell her how I feel.   
  
I was so deep in thought I didn't notice when Susannah walked into my, ahem, I mean our room. I didn't even notice when she stood there staring at me as if wondering what was wrong with me. Again I did not notice her sit down right next to me on the somewhat small window seat. I look back now and I can slightly remember her poking me for about 5 minutes. Then finally BAM she punched me. Hard. This I can tell you shook me out of my deep thought.  
  
"Nombre de Dios! Ow, Susannah why did you hit me? Wait, how long have you been here?" I was trying to remember if I noticed her come in or not. This, though, was a little bit hard because Susannah can punch incredibly hard.  
  
"God Jesse I wonder why," she said sarcastically. "Hmm, maybe it is because you were totally spaced out and not responding to anything I did. And, I have been here for about ten minutes. Thanks for noticing."  
  
She sounded hurt when she said that last remark. I don't like anything that would hurt Susannah, so I immediately felt guilty.   
  
"I'm sorry Susannah. I was...spacing out...deep in thought. That happens you know, even to ghosts." I said in my silkiest voice. Hey, I want to stay on her good side.  
  
She didn't seem to notice though this time. Normally I can get her to do almost anything when I use that voice. Oh well, not this time.  
  
"Hmm, interesting Jesse. I think I'll take a shower now...just at the beach you know." She said this in a somewhat bored voice.  
  
"Yes, I know," I said in a bitter voice. I didn't mean to sound bitter, but it just came out. I looked up at her to see if she noticed and I noticed something about her. My eyes widened when I saw how she looked. Dios! What is she wearing? Not much I can say and I told her too. "NOMBRE DE DIOS SUSANNAH! What are you wearing? Well, maybe I should ask what aren't you wearing? Hmm...Nothing!" Maybe, I shouldn't have had said anything at all to her. I know that is what girls now a days wear to the beach, but I am still used to how things were in the 1850's. All I know is that Susannah looked very mad at me.  
  
"For your information, Hector De Siliva, I am covered and if you haven't noticed, and most guys do by the way, this is what all girls, including me, wear to the beach!" Yes, she was definitely mad now. Well, so was I. I don't know why I cared, but her talking about other men noticing MY Susannah made me outraged. I stood up and started pacing around the room muttering curse words in Spanish. When I turned back towards Susannah I noticed she was staring at my scar, which glows when I get angry.  
  
"What Jesse? What the hell is your problem? You do not own me Jesse. You never have even shown that much interest in me. You have no right, no right at all, to get mad. What are you mad about? That some other guy might show some interest in poor Suzie? Well, let me tell you-"  
  
I didn't let her continue because I knew she was right. I haven't been truthful about my feelings to her, and I made her think that I don't care for her at all. She was also right that I was mad about some other guy might be showing interest in Susannah. So, like I said, I stopped her in mid-sentence, grabbed her shoulders, and said, "Do you want to know what my problem is, Querida, it is the fact that I lo-" Nombre de Dios! I almost said it. I almost told her how I felt and this isn't the time to do that. I quickly stopped what I was about to say.   
  
"The fact that you what, Jesse?" Suddenly Susannah didn't sound so, well, pissed. I didn't answer, instead I just looked past her, ran my hands through my hair, and just stared at the beach. The beach is safer to look at then Susannah.   
  
"Jesse?" Susannah said in the quietest most persuasive voice that I have ever heard her use.   
  
"The fact that I, I...never mind Querida." I just couldn't tell her. Not now. I cannot put up with the rage of Susannah twice in one day. I don't think anyone could. I sat back down on the window seat and fell back into deep thought.  
  
I heard Susannah say, "Fine. God, whatever Jesse. I'm taking my shower now." She then heaved a huge sigh, grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room like she couldn't bare to be around me a second more. I think her slamming the door as hard as she could also proved that.   
  
How is it that the woman I love so dearly can turn my day from worse to hell in less than an hour?  
  
TBC  
  
A/N This is just a chapter that is from Jesse's POV of what he thought of the fight. Since this didn't take me long to type I will be able to write chapter three which will be Suze POV very soon! Review please 


	3. bathroom visits

Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Mags- you rock my socks too!!  
  
animechix666- thanks so much! glad you like it  
  
Ok on with the story....NOW! weeeee  
  
I heard Susannah say, "Fine. God, whatever Jesse. I'm taking my shower now." She then heaved a huge sigh, grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room like she couldn't bare to be around me a second more. I think her slamming the door as hard as she could also proved that.   
  
How is it that the woman I love so dearly can turn my day from worse to hell in less than an hour?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Suze POV  
  
I was standing in my bathroom waiting for the shower water to heat up. I was thinking of Jesse of course...how can I not be after what just happened. I felt a little bad for leaving him in my room like that. I just couldn't stand being near him for any longer. I knew if I stayed, I would have done something that I would have regretted.  
  
I put my robe on and started to brush my hair. I thought to my self, "I need some serious help. I fell in love with Jesse, a ghost. I really have the worst of luck." I looked into the mirror and nearly had a heart attack because there stood Jesse.  
  
"Jesse! Oh my god! Don't scare me like. Why are you in my bathroom?"  
  
He looked as confused as I felt, but as I soon found out, for a different reason. He kept turning around and looking all over the room as if it was the first time he had ever been in there. It wasn't, the first time I mean, because he had helped me with my mushroom feet and various other wounds.   
  
Why did you call me, Querida? It doesn't look like you need any help," he said in a perplexed voice. I was confused even more by his words, but then it hit me. He called me Querida again! Maybe he isn't mad at me anymore. Wait...what does he mean I called him? I don't remember doing that. I mean, I know I have called him before but all the other times I called him I said his name out loud. I didn't say his name out loud so...crap! I think I just made myself even more confused.  
  
"What do you mean I called you? I didn't call you, Jesse. And even if I did, I think I would know, right?"  
  
He just shook his head and said, "Querida, I clearly heard you call 'I need some serious help, Jesse.' So, here I am, and there you are, but there is no trouble, so why did you call me?"  
  
I let out another frustrated sigh and replied, "What the hell are you talking about?" Hmmm, very mature, Suze. I know, but he was starting to piss me off again.  
  
"Susannah! Language please. I know what I heard, and I have to come when a mediator, well, at least when you do."  
  
"Hmm, and why is that, Old Wise One?" I asked kinda sarcastically.  
  
He then sorta half smiled at me which made me go all squish again, and said, " I have to come because if I don't, I know I would have to put up with an angry Susannah, which is something even I am not brave enough to mess with. You can punch very hard Querida."  
  
This remark shocked me a lot. It just wasn't a Jesse thing to do. Wait, making fun of me is a Jesse thing to do. When I got over the shock- which only lasted a few seconds- I started cracking up. Seriously, I was laughing so hard I bet that Jesse thought I had gone mental or something. He started laughing too, but not nearly as hard as I was. I couldn't even stand I was laughing that hard, so I reached out and grabbed the closest thing for support. You know, I was hoping for the sink or something, but oh no, I had to grab on to Jesse. Yep, Jesse. This seemed to shock him just a little, but he didn't say anything because we were still laughing. Before I could say 'sorry' or something, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I thought that he was just trying to be, you know, helpful or something by giving me the support I greatly need, because I still was having trouble standing. I thought this until he pulled me closer to him and lightly kissed me. On the lips. Oh. My. God.  
  
He pulled away and chuckled softly and whispered into my ear, "I hope that you didn't mind that, Querida."  
  
"What? Mind? Me? Nope!" I managed to squeak out. Ugh, talk about embarrassing. This made him chuckle a little louder. He then said, Good, Good," and then disappeared.  
  
Wow he kissed me again! Three times now! Jesse kissed me again, on the lips! This must mean that he really does like me. Maybe he even loves me!! I really have an over active imagination.  
  
Now that Jesse was out of my bathroom, I could finally take my greatly need shower. I stepped into the hot water and just thought about everything that had happened to me lately. Jesse kissing me after I saved him from the Shadow Land, Paul going to my school, Paul trying to go more than kiss me if you get my drift, Jesse and Paul trying to kill one another, Jesse kissing me, Jesse and I fighting, and Jesse kissing me again! Hmm, I would really like having more kissing and less of the fighting. My mind then wandered back to Paul and I thought, "I wonder what Paul the Demon Boy is up to now." I was just thinking about him for a minute or so until I heard something fall outside the shower curtain. I froze and stopped breathing. After about thirty seconds of just standing there and not breathing I finally had to remind myself to breath. I murmured quietly, "Breathe, Suze, breathe!" I slowly opened the shower curtain a little and peaked out. What I saw made me scream bloody murder, and I was very tempted to murder someone.  
  
He looked up startled, and saw me. He then gave me his trade mark smirk which always seems to be plastered on his face. He even had the nerve to say to me, "Well, well, well. This is a very interesting position that you put us into, Suze."  
  
TBC!!  
  
Bwahahahaha!! Who is the smirking nerve racking man? I think that we all already know but don't you just LOOOVE cliffhangers? Enjoy! R/R 


	4. you perv!

Ok here's to my reviewers! ::claps with all her might::   
  
Emily- Thanks for the review...I hope my story gets more interesting for you!   
  
Heather- glad you like it! I love fluff too! I don't think I am going to do any more of the same chapter different POV things, but I might. Thanks for the advice on putting it all on one chapter though!  
  
genies9- LOL yay I am happy that you think it is good...you sound surprised that it is though...lol...I know I am surprised!  
  
OK now for the story! ::screams with excitement:: ok here is chapter 4!  
  
CHAPTER 4!  
  
He looked up startled, and saw me. He then gave me his trade mark smirk which always seems to be plastered on his face. He even had the nerve to say to me, "Well, well, well. This is a very interesting position that you put us into, Suze."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
I quickly turned off the shower water, so I could hear Paul better. I then said to him, "Excuse me Paul. I couldn't hear you that well. I thought you just said I put us in this....er...situation. You didn't say anything like that, did you Paul?"  
  
"We both know you could hear me just fine. Yes, you did put me in your bathroom. Now, what I really want to know is why..."  
  
"WHAT?" Can I even do that? I never knew anything about this. Why doesn't Paul seemed at all surprised about the fact that I just teleported him into my bathroom? God! I hate him knowing more about being mediators or shifters or whatever he says we are. Well, really I just hate him period.  
  
"Suze," Paul said as if he was explaining something simple to a five-year-old, "You and I both know that we are different from other mediators. We have stronger abilities. One of yours, apparently, is the ability to call ghosts or people to come to you. When you get even stronger, you will be able to call objects to you, also."  
  
"Thank you Mr. I-Know-Everything," I said sarcastically, "but I already knew that I could call ghosts. I am always calling Jesse and then there was the time I called the RSL Angels, and I call my dad sometimes..." I was trying not to show my surprise of being able to call live people and objects. I really hope he didn't notice.  
  
"That's really nice Suze," Paul said, "but I don't care about who you have or haven't called before. What I want to know is WHY you called me here...especially at this current moment." When he said this he was staring below my neck, if you know what I mean. I didn't notice until now that my shower curtain had plastered itself onto my skin and also that you could see everything.  
  
"Paul! You pervert! God, you seriously think I would call you here when I was taking a shower...ON PURPOSE? Or anytime at all really?" Oh crap. I really do not like the look on Paul's face. He had this same look when I was in his bedroom with him. This definitely isn't good!   
  
"I know that you really love me, Suze, deep down inside." He then started walking towards me very slowly. "You know you want me, not that dead cowboy. I could give you so much more."  
  
While he was saying this I was thinking, "Oh shit! Oh shit! What am I going to do? I can't really attack him since I'm, well, naked. I so wish that Jesse were here. Like, NOW!"  
  
Right when I said, well rather thought, 'now', Jesse appeared. Unfortunately not where I wanted him to. This time Jesse materialized next to me, in the shower.  
  
I looked over and saw him and screamed, "Holy crap! Oh my god, Jesse get out of my shower now!"  
  
Jesse, who materialized facing the opposite direction, turned around and saw me wrapped up in the shower curtain. He turned the brightest shade of red I think I have ever seen and said, "Querida! You said you need help. If you wanted to...er...well...you know...you could have just said so!"  
  
When he finished sputtering this out I am pretty sure I turned even redder than Jesse and screamed at him again, "Jesse! You are almost as big of a perv as Paul is! Oh my god! I freaking do need help, so I called you. How was I supposed to know that you would materialize in here? At least Paul had the dignity to materialize out there!" When I said this I pointed out of the shower.   
  
Um, perhaps I shouldn't have compared Jesse to Paul because he said, "I am nothing like that (angry Spanish words) Slater. How dare you even compare him..." He stopped mid sentence and looked like he was about to kill someone, and I hope that someone wasn't me. He then said, "Wait, Slater is in here while you are taking a shower? I don't even like him around you normally, but he is here when you are like this?" When he said 'this' he motioned to my boy with his hand.  
  
"Well, Mr. Cowboy, it looks to me like you see Suze too. And like Suzie said, at least I'm not the one who is still in the shower with her." Paul said this while sticking his head into the shower. He then looked at me and said, "But I can see why you haven't gotten out yet. If I were you, I wouldn't either. Man, I thought I had a good view of Suze!"  
  
I don't know if Paul was going to say anything else- my guess is yes- because Jesse jumped him. Jesse hit Paul with such a force that made Paul fly backwards. He ended up hitting his head kinda hard on my sink, and he landed on the ground with Jesse on top of him. Paul then started punching Jesse really hard. Jesse was about to sucker punch Paul in the stomach when I yelled, "STOP! Both of you right now!"  
  
They both looked up at me in mid swing and stopped.  
  
"First of all, would some one please hand me my robe or something?" Hey, I can't help it...I was cold!  
  
"Hmm, I think not. I like you much better this way than you normally," said a smirking Paul even though he was bleeding from his nose.  
  
Jesse was about to hit Paul again, but I made him stop. Jesse then stood up and grabbed my robe and threw it to me.  
  
"Thanks Jesse. Now, you two go into my room, and I'll be out in a second. We will discuss what happened calmly which means, Paul, no rude comments or whatever, and Jesse, no fighting!"  
  
They both agreed to that, but I had a feeling that neither planned on keeping it...  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry about the short chapter...I am almost done writing the 5th chapter and will get it up as soon as possible. ENJOY!! Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! thanks 


	5. the talk

genies9- here's an update! Now don't hurt me!!!   
  
Emily- I wrote more! Yay! My story is interesting!  
  
animechix666- I'm sure Paul and Jesse liked it to hehehe  
  
Anonymous - I thought it was funny when I was writing it and I'm glad other people did too!  
  
Heather - This chapter is longer don't worry...took me 7 pages in my notebook to write!  
  
Mediatorfan- thanks for finding the mistake, and I'm glad you like it.   
  
Imasecret13- OMG! I feel really dumb how did I miss that? Thanks for telling me lol. I'm happy you like the fic  
  
Ok now here is the long awaited (not really) Chapter 5!!! ::waits for everyone to clap:: here we are!  
  
CHAPTER 5!  
  
I got changed as fast as I could because I didn't trust either Jesse or Paul to restrain themselves from killing one another. Well, Jesse is already dead so he couldn't really be killed again, but Paul could...Oh My GOD! What if Paul exorcises Jesse again? I never thought of that...they really shouldn't be left alone in the same room. I walked in and to my surprise no one was laying there dead or anything. Jesse, like always, was sitting on the window seat. Hmm, no spike. I bet he sensed Evil Paul was around. Paul, to my disliking, was sitting on my bed.   
  
"Um, Paul? If you think that I'm going to sit on the same bed as you ever again after what happened in your room, your wrong. Way wrong. It ain't happening. So, I suggest that you find another place to sit."  
  
"I think not, Suze. I was here first, so I'm not moving. Your welcome to sit, but you just made it pretty clear that you didn't want to." He then stretched out so he was laying on it. "Oh well, more space for me."  
  
"Ew! I really don't like the thought of you laying on my bed." I knew he wasn't moving though. I glanced over at Jesse who had his feet up on the window seat. I sighed as said, "Fine! I'll just sit on my desk chair. Oh no! Don't be all gentlemanly and offer the girl the comfy seat, just sit there like the jerks you all are."  
  
"I note a hint of sarcasm, Suze," Paul said who of course was smirking.  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"You still aren't getting the bed."  
  
"Oh, that's what you think, Pa-"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this, uh, argument," Jesse said cutting me off, "but I would really like to know what Paul was doing in Suze's bathroom."  
  
"Oh, Cowboy sounds Jealous that he wasn't the only one who saw Suzie!" said Paul.  
  
"Jealous! Of you Slater?" Jesse yelled standing up. His scar was starting to glow more than normal. I knew I would have to do something if I didn't want a fight.  
  
"Hey! Both of you shut up, ok? Paul, You said no bad commentary-"  
  
"Like you could trust that (more bad Spanish words)" Jesse spat out,  
  
"Jesse stop interrupting me! And for God's sake, Paul, stop calling me Suzie!" I was getting mad at both of them again, but what's new? I stood up and walked over to Jesse and pushed him back into a sitting position. I sat down next to him, because I had a feeling that I would have to keep him from jumping Paul. I then whispered to Jesse and said, "Jesse, please keep your temper! I don't want Paul exorcising you again. I couldn't bare loosing you because I lo- uh I mean I like having you around, and if I have to get you back from the Shadowland again, I will kill you!" I almost did it again! It keeps getting harder and harder to have a conversation with Jesse and not tell him how I feel.   
  
He looked down at me and whispered, "I will try, but Querida, if he does anything to you I'll-"  
  
"Jesse!" I said begging him. I even gave him the puppy eyes, "Promise me no fights!"  
  
He sighed and said, "Fine, if it means that much to you, no fights."  
  
"It means that much to me."  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Paul. I almost forgot he was in here. "Secrets secrets are no fun, unless I am a part of one!"  
  
Wow. Did he really say that? Yeah, he did. "Real mature Paul," I told him.  
  
I swear it looked like he was about to stick his tongue out at me or something. The thought of him doing that made me start laughing a little. Wow, it seems like I have laughed a lot today. Oh well, at least it is better than crying all the time.  
  
Both Paul and Jesse looked at me a little weirdly like there was something wrong with me, though.  
  
"What's so funny, Suze?" asked Paul.  
  
"Nothing...um so I guess I have some explaining to do about Paul being in my bathroom and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I think we are all curious why you called me into your bathroom at that certain time."  
  
"Yes Susannah, we are waiting." Was it just me or was Jesse hurt?  
  
"First of all," I started to say while looking Jesse straight in the eye, which is hard to do with out swooning, "I didn't mean to call Paul into my bathroom!" I sighed and looked away. "Why can't you guys get that through your thick skulls?"  
  
"So Querida, how did Paul get there?" Jesse asked me, but not in a mad or hurt way. He was now really curious.   
  
"The same way I accidentally 'called' you earlier today," I replied.  
  
"And that was how, Suze?" Paul asked even though I have a feeling he already knew everything about 'calling' and just wanted me to say it.  
  
I really didn't want to admit thinking about Paul to either Paul or Jesse. But, its not like I was thinking anything bad about Paul if you know what I mean. I couldn't lie because they would know, and I don't think it would be smart to anger either one of them.  
  
"I, um, was, uh, thinking, um, about, um, Paul," There, I said it. God, I really wish I didn't say 'um' so much!  
  
"See! I knew you wanted me, Suze!" Paul said in his know it all voice. Jesse just raised his eyebrow that has the scar up at me. I think he knew what I was about to say next, but I'm not sure. Do I ever really know what he is thinking? Uh, I don't think so!  
  
"Ew! Paul no way in hell would I want or love or even remotely LIKE you, ok?"  
  
"What about Paul were you thinking about that made him come to you, Querida?" Jesse asked me. Yeah you heard right, Jesse.  
  
I glared at Jesse for awhile and just shook my head. I put my head in my hands and sighed. "Do you want to know what I was thinking about?"  
  
"Oh yeah, baby!" Paul said in his dumb voice.  
  
"Once again, ew! No Paul, it's nothing like that. If I remember correctly, I thought, 'I wonder what Paul the Demon Boy is up to now-a-days." Well, I can say that that remark knocked the smirk right off Paul's face. Jesse on the other hand was smiling pretty big and was trying very hard not to laugh.   
  
"Well, that's not what I heard you say, or well think." Paul said in an extremely angry voice. "I clearly heard you say 'Paul come here some time today' so I came thinking you wanted to talk or..."  
  
"No!" I cut him off so he couldn't finish that thought. "I don't want to do anything with you. Absolutely nothing!"  
  
"Well," Jesse started to say. He finally had gained control of his laughter. "It seems to me that Susannah needs to learn a way to somehow gain control of her calling ability, or else she could get into serious trouble someday."  
  
"Ya think, Jesse?" I said a bit sarcastically.   
  
He ignored me and continued, "I think you should talk to Padre about this."  
  
"Fr. Dom?" sneered Paul. "Do you seriously think he would know anything about this subject? That old man knows nothing further than basic mediator skills. He doesn't know about shifting and doesn't even like exorcisms. I seriously doubt he knows anything about "calling."  
  
Ohhh, Paul shouldn't have said that stuff about Dr. D! I have grown very close to him in the past year or so. I am not going to let Paul talk bad about him. "Shut up Paul!" I screamed. "Fr. Dom is the best mediator I know," Granted I don't know many but Paul doesn't have to know that... "Which includes you Paul!" I was mad, and you don't want to make me mad! I walk right up to him so I was in his face, and continued to scream, "He is the most caring loving person I know. He likes being a mediator, I don't know why, and likes the feeling of helping 'lost souls' get to their next destination! Believe me Paul, he has dealt with some bad ass ghosts before!"  
  
"Yeah right Suze! He is nothing compared to you and me! We have so much power. If we were to work together, we would be unstoppable!"   
  
I snapped. I cannot handle anyone, and I mean anyone, talking that way about my Father D. Yeah, I know I'm getting possessive. But, Hey! He was the first mediator besides me that I have ever met. I punched Paul right in the nose and I could feel it break. He really should stop hanging around me; he'll just keep getting his nose broke. "I am so sick of you, Paul! You're always talking about how we are so powerful together! Well, ya know what!? I don't give a rats ass about you or our special powers, so LEAVE.ME.ALONE!" On leave me alone I punched him on each word. Not on the face, but in the solar plexus. I think I might have knocked him out while doing that. Like I said before, I punch hard! I kept hitting him, but I didn't see where, I was crying too hard, until Jesse pulled me off Paul and put me in a bear hug so I couldn't move.  
  
"Qureida! Stop punching Paul! You told me no fights, and your not helping the situation by punching the living day lights out of him!"  
  
"I told you no fighting! I never said I couldn't beat him up! Besides he deserved it. Now let go of me right now! I don't want to hurt you, but I can and I will if you don't let go!" I was shrieking at Jesse. I admit I'd gone a little crazy. My shrink back in NYC that my mom made me go to, kept telling me that one day I would snap if I didn't gain control of my anger. Well, I snapped.  
  
Jesse spun me around, and grabbed tightly onto my arms. He leaned forward as if he was about to kiss me, but instead he whispered into my ear in his deep liquid voice," Susannah, I understand you care a lot about Padre- I do too- but you can't go around beating Paul up! It is not a save thing for you to do."  
  
All I can say is that I am glad that Mom and Andy weren't home, because they would hear me yelling at Jesse and Paul. I forgot about my stepbrothers though. Doc opened my door and saw me being help by an unseen force and a bloody Paul lying on my floor.  
  
"Suze! What are you doing? Dopey says if you don't shut up he'll come up here and beat some sense into you. He's trying to watch TV. Hey, isn't that the Slater guy who has the hotts for you? God! Apparently you don't like him since he seems to be unconscious! You musta really beat him pretty good to do that," He then got quieter and whispered, "well, unless Jesse did that to him."  
  
Jesse let go of me because I guess he thought I wouldn't do anything since Doc, er, David was here.  
  
I glanced over at Jesse and then looked back at Doc and said, "No, Jesse didn't do that. In fact he was trying to stop me, which is a good thing you came in here Doc," I stopped and looked Jesse straight in the eye and said, "Because if he hadn't let go of me soon, I would have kneed him in the groin!"  
  
Jesse grimaced knowing that I really would do that to him to get back to beating up Paul.  
  
"Oooh, then your welcome Jesse, that I came when I did, because believe me, I've seen her do it to guys at school. It's not pretty," Doc said in Jesse's general area.  
  
Jesse chuckled and said," I'm sure she has and I feel for those boys...Susannah is a very, very strong woman! I'm not sure I want to know why she did that to them!"  
  
I just stared at Doc and Jesse and said, "Um, ok Jesse! Let's talk to someone who can't heat you!"  
  
"I heard him," was Doc's reply. He looked sorta paler than normal.  
  
"Whaaa? Wait, I don't have time for this...Doc, I'm going out. Tell mom that I'll be home later if she gets home first, ok?"  
  
"You're going to see Fr. Dominic?" Doc asked me.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"I had a feeling that he was like you. You know, seeing ghosts and all that." Wow, ok Doc is starting to scare me...  
  
"You have lots of feelings don't you? We are going to talk when I get back. Ok, well, I have to go see Fr. D. Could you guys take care of Paul? Thanks, be back soon."  
  
I opened my window and got out onto the roof. I then jumped down and landed lightly on my feet. Oh yeah! I still got it! I grabbed one of the boys' 10 speed bikes and headed off to The Mission. I just hoped that Paul was wrong and that Fr. Dom could tell me about my new ability...  
  
TBC! NOT SURE IF I LIKE THIS CHAPTER... well, review and be nice! 


	6. where'd he go

Emily- Success! My story is INTERESTING! Heh, you don't need to use the word interesting anymore...I got the point! LoL  
  
Mags- Don't worry I would NEVER do kung fu on you...well, unless you provoke me bwahahaha. Anyhoo, I have always wondered if Jesse was BUDDIST or BAPTIST...the world may never know! Ahhh good times, good times. Mags, you are my sister (well not technically or legally but you know what I mean!!!) I'm glad my best friend loves my story. I've said if before and I'll say it again... Mags, you rock my socks!!!!  
  
Animechix666- Ohhh, you'll see about Doc in this chapter and others...I have some tricks up my sleeve yet to come! I am very very happy people like my story!  
  
Lita Pern- Hey! Thanks so much!!   
  
Ok, this is a weird chapter. I think it is weird because I wrote it by candlelight...yeah candle. Why? Because my power was out for 20 hours!!! Oh but Liz, why didn't you use a flashlight? Because I couldn't find one that worked! So, it starts out with Jesse's POV and goes from there. This is kinda away from the rest of the story...well, at least the 1st part is. Okay, maybe the whole thing is, but it'll make more sense later. Read it and review when you finish! Thanks  
  
Chapter 6!  
  
~Jeese~  
  
David and I watched Susannah climb out my window and jump off the roof. David, who suddenly could hear me, but I'm not sure if he could see me, said, "Should we go after her?"  
  
I looked at him, not used to the fact that he could talk to me. I said, "I think not. All she is doing is talking to Fr. Dominic. Its not like she can get into trouble, right? If she does need help she has Fr. Dom right there to help, or she could call me." Great Jesse, make it sound like you are here to save Susannah all the time. I hope David didn't think it sounded like that.  
  
He looked and me- wait he looked at me? This is getting so strange- and said, "You really like my sister, don't you?" I was about to say 'step-sister' out of habit of hearing Susannah saying it. I looked at him and was very tempted to tell him. Nombre de dios, I have to tell someone, but I didn't think Susannah would like me telling someone besides her how I felt about her.  
  
"Come on Jesse, er, I can call you Jesse, right? I know Hector is your real name, and that you just let family and friends call you Jesse-" He stopped mid sentence and looked embarrassed. He probably realized that he just said something that showed that he looked into my past. Which, if I do say so myself is a little uncomfortable to know that people who you don't know, can know all about your past. But, this is David. He knows almost everything about Caramel's past. In fact, he knows almost everything about anything. I also know that he is my Querida's favorite stepbrother and that she trusts him, so why can't I trust him?   
  
"No, no. Jesse is fine." I told him.  
  
"Um ok...so as I was saying, Jesse, you can trust me! I mean, you did come to me when you knew Suze was in trouble that one time. Wait, why did you come to me and not Jake or Brad?"  
  
"Brad? Are you out of your mind? I've seen that boy. He isn't the brightest person in the world, and he doesn't seem to care for Susannah that much." Oh no, I forgot that Brad was David's brother. I hope I didn't offend him, but I am glad to be off the topic of me liking Susannah.  
  
"Good point," David said laughing. I sighed in relief. "But why not Jake?"  
  
"All that boy does is sleep, and I didn't think it would be a good idea to wake him up. I knew you believed that I was here. I heard you tell Jake and Brad about me, and they laughed at you. Since you knew the most about me I knew you would be the safest choice. I didn't pick your parents because I knew that Susannah has never told her anything about being a mediator, so I knew that wouldn't have gone well."   
  
"You mean she had told me more about her skill than her own mom? She's only known me for about two years!" David seemed extremely shocked about this, but I could tell that he felt special.  
  
"Well, she knew you believed in ghosts and other spiritual things, and her mom doesn't. Believe me, Padre has tried and tried to get Querida to tell her mom."  
  
"I knew it!" Doc -er- David shouted out. Now I was the surprised one.  
  
"You know what, David? You know a lot of different things," I said still confused.  
  
"I knew it- just knew that you liked Suze!" He sounded proud of himself.  
  
"Well, I said said slowly trying to figure out what to say and not show my discomfort. "What makes you thing that I, uh, like Susannah?" How does David know all these things? I sometimes wonder if there is more to that boy than he is telling Suze, who would tell me.   
  
"You don't call someone you don't love or at least like a whole lot sweetheart or darling one! Even I know that, and I don't have that much experience with girls."   
  
I just stared at David, and I knew a weird expression was on my face. What is he talk- nombre de dios! I said "Querida!" I just have to pretend I don't know what he is talking about. "Sweetheart? I never said that."  
  
"Jesse, you should know by now that I'm not stupid. I know Spanish, and I know 'Querida' means 'sweetheart.' Well at least that is the closest English translation."  
  
I muttered some cuss words in Spanish. I mean, why did I have to get stuck with someone who is so smart? Don't get me wrong I like David and all, but I just wish he didn't know so much. I looked up and saw him laughing. Laughing! I really don't see anything funny about this. Oh wait, he just said he knows Spanish, so he knew what I just said.  
  
Then David asked me, "Does Suze know what it means?"  
  
"Well, I never really told her what it means, so if she does I don't know. Knowing her, she probably looked it up or something just like she did about how I died." I think I may have sounded hurt about Susannah looking up my past. I can't really blame her though. Its not like I was telling her much about me. In fact, I have never told her anything about my past. Nothing about my parents, sisters, or just how life was back in the 1800's. I know so much about her, yet she knows so little about me. ::sigh:: Now I am starting o feel guilty. I'll have to tell her something next time we talk.  
  
"You NEVER told her? What, didn't she ask you what it meant?"  
  
"Yes, she has asked. In fact in our very first conversation she told me not to call her things in Spanish, but she never does that anymore."  
  
David was almost on the ground; he was laughing so hard. I really do not see why he thinks this is so funny. "Wait, you have called her sweetheart since you first met her? Like before you knew anything about her?" He started laughing harder. I was getting really annoyed now. I could feel my scar begin to glow, and the mirror was shaking slightly. He noticed this and tried to gain control of his laughter. While he did this I tried to gain control of my temper. "Jesse, you must have some serious guts."  
  
"Guts?" Oh course I have guts...don't we need them to survive? Without them we would die right? Yes, I know i am dead already, but I can't really just get rid of them.  
  
"Oh sorry. Guts you know like, courage, bravery."   
  
"Oh..." Why would I have...guts?  
  
"So you like Suze," I was about to protest, but he stopped me. "Don't say you don't. Guys, even guys from 1850 I bet, don't go around calling girls they don't like Querida. It just isn't done!"  
  
He got me there. I never once called Maria Querida. Did I ever love Maria? No not at all, and I told that to Susannah.   
  
"Anyway, you like Suze," He waited for me to say something, but I just nodded in agreement. "and Paul likes Suze, also. He has to. Why else would he be around her all the time at school and trying to give her things."  
  
"Yes, that (angry Spanish) likes Queriada," I said a little harshly.  
  
"Whoa! That's some strong language. Why don't you like him? It isn't just because of him liking Suze also?" David asked.   
  
"Ha! Hardly. In case you didn't know this already, Paul is also a mediator,"  
  
"I figured as much,"  
  
"Well, so is his little brother, Jack."  
  
"Really?" David seemed slightly surprised by this comment. "You mean the boy Suze baby sat during the summer? Wow...I never would have thought it." I don't really blame him. Jack doesn't really seem, well, mediatorish.   
  
"Yes, that's him. So, Susannah met Paul while babysitting and she told me how he kept asking her out, but she didn't want to."  
  
"Because of you," David said interrupting me again. No wonder Susannah gets mad at me for interrupting her; it does get annoying.  
  
"What!?" I was truly surprised by this. Susannah wouldn't date Paul because of me? Meaning that she likes me!  
  
"Oh come off it! You seriously didn't know she likes you? Even Brad know she likes you, but he thinks you are some boy she sneaks into her room." I started laughing at this; no wonder Susannah calls that boy Dopey. "But that's not the point, please continue. I only have about an hour left of being able to see you..."  
  
"Excuse me? What did you do, make a magic potion?" I said half joking. This boy truly bewilders me.  
  
"Uh....Something like that, but please continue!" He sounded a little embarrassed. What did David do? He was really starting to act strangely. How could he come up with a way to see ghosts? I didn't ask because I knew he had a time limit. I ran my hands threw my somewhat curly hair and continued with my story. I told him how Jack exorcised me because of Paul and Maria.  
  
"Oh, Maria! I know about her. She is the one who...who...uh-"  
  
"Had me killed? Yes, that's her." I could sense David's discomfort.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Don't worry, I have been dead for the past 150 years with out anyone to talk to. I have gotten used to the fact that I'm dead." This seemed to help David, and he continued with asking questions.  
  
"So, if you were exorcised, how are you here now? I thought once you went to the Great Beyond you are there to stay."  
  
"Well, first of all when I was exorcised..." I looked away and concentrated on the ocean. "I thought it was Susannah. She had threatened before that she would force me out of her room, so I thought she finally did."  
  
"Why would you ever think such a thing?" David practically yelled. He really does care for his sister. "When Brad found your body, Suze threw up! Then for like a week, all she did was sit around and cry, and we both know she hates crying, because she thought you moved on. Everyone thought it was just because she couldn't handle seeing a rotting corpse, but I knew it was because of you." David has surprised me with almost everything he has told me. He is such a strange 12-year-old. No wonder Susannah likes him so much!  
  
"I never knew that...I wonder why Susannah never told me that." I asked out loud but was more or less talking to myself. David just rolled his eyes, and waited for me to continue.  
  
"So then, when I saw Susannah up in the Shadow Land I was beyond shocked. At first I thought she died. I had no idea what to say or do. Luckily she did most of the talking. She told me that she came to get me, if I wanted to go back. She then told me that," I stopped because my voice got caught in my throat, which only meant one thing. I was about to cry. I am not really a crying person, but Susannah seems to do this to me. I looked away, took a deep breath, and continued, "she died for me! If she were separated too long from her body, she would be dead for good. I couldn't let that happen to my Querida." I stopped talking and looked up at David. His eyes were huge. Was it fear or surprise? I am not quite sure.  
  
"Oh my GOD! She freaking died for you and you still don't know how she feels for you??"  
  
I felt a little embarrassed by this but said, "Well, she said she came because Spike was driving her crazy because he missed me, but I could tell she was lying."  
  
"Ya think?" Wow, Doc could sound a lot like Susannah sometimes.  
  
I chose to ignore this comment and continued, "Anyway, to make a long story short, we got out of there no help from Slater, who for some reason was also there, found Maria and her husband, sent them back to the Shadow Land, and I stayed here."  
  
"Wow, so Paul isn't that great of a person is he?" David asked.  
  
I laughed and said, "Yes, that's the nice way of putting it." I still wanted to know how David could see me so I said, "Now that I finished the story, you have to tell me how you can see me."  
  
'I did some research at the library and found a book about ghosts and other spirits. I found a spell type thing that would let me see and talk to ghosts for two hours. It basically allowed me to become a mediator. I wanted to see the ghost- that's you- who I read haunted this house," David said.  
  
The first this that popped into my head was 'did it have something that could bring me to life?' Either David can read minds (which would explain a lot of things) or I just had a look on face because he said, "sorry Jesse. I looked and there was nothing on bringing ghosts back to life." He truly did look sorry. "Why was Paul here today if both you and Suze hate him so much?"  
  
I glanced over to where Paul was laying and looked back at David, "Susannah accidentally called-" I did what Susannah calls a double take back to Paul, or should I say where Paul USED to be. "NOMBRE DE DIOS!" I shouted. "Where did Paul go?"  
  
TBC!! 


	7. freak out

Emily- I like the word EXCELLENT! It is a much better word than INTERESTING don't you think? LoL. Thanks for all the reviews.... You are the only one who reviewed for chapter 6 so I guess it wasn't that good...I'm SAD!!!:(  
  
I had a bad case of writer's block all this week. I went camping and hoped that it would inspire me or something, but nothing happened for me. Finally...FINALLY an idea popped into my head so I hope you all like and don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
I glanced over to where Paul was laying and looked back at David, "Susannah accidentally called-" I did what Susannah calls a double take back to Paul, or should I say where Paul USED to be. "NOMBRE DE DIOS!" I shouted. "Where did Paul go?"  
  
JESSE  
  
Where is Paul? How could I have done this? I was suppose to make sure he didn't do anything. I cursed myself for getting distracted by David. I cursed myself for being so...so...stupid! How could I have let something of the magnitude happen? What if he tries to do something to David or me? Nombre de Dios! He will probably go to Susannah, and I don't want to know what he'll do! I have to help, but what can I do?  
  
"David, we need to figure out what to do...I can't let him hurt my Querida!" I was scared. I do not get scared easily, but since I met Susannah it seems like I am always scared for her. David didn't look like he would be much help at the moment. He was close to tears, and he didn't even try to hide it. I knew how he felt; I used to have sisters too. Whenever they were in trouble I would go insane until I knew they were safe. I was a very protective brother. David and Susannah have a very special relationship compared to her other stepbrothers. I had to get David back to his senses though. I needed his help. "David! I know you care for Susannah, I do too. That's why we need to stay calm and think of a plan!" I was trying to sound calm, but I knew my fear could be heard in my voice.  
  
"Je-Jesse? What can we do? From what you told me of Paul, he is a bad ass who gets his way, or you are done for." David's voice was higher pitched than normal. A sure sign that he was frightened.   
  
"We can and we will help Susannah, so you need to calm down so we figure this out." I started thinking of all the things Paul could have done by now. I slammed my fist hard into Susannah's bed and yelled some curse words, "If only I knew how long Slater has been gone! He could have done anything by now!"  
  
I looked over at David and he wasn't crying any more and just looked really angry. It looked like we were finally going to make a plan. I knew I would need David's help with this because he was so intelligent. "Are you ready to get to work?" I asked him.   
  
"Yes, I'm ready. I...I can't believe I did this. Why did I have to ask you so many questions? It is entirely my fault we forgot about Paul. What do you think we should do?"  
  
I looked at him and felt sorry for him. I knew he felt incredible guilty, but it wasn't his fault. Not completely anyway. "David this is not just your fault. I should have paid more attention." I started pacing from Susannah's bed and all around her room. I felt completely helpless. I had no idea of what we should do.   
  
"Ok, but that doesn't matter right now. We to think of something. What should we do?" David said looking at me.  
  
"I don't know...I-" My voice broke for the second time in one day. I put my head in my hands and shook my head. "I just don't know."  
  
~David's POV~  
  
I Just stared at Jesse unable to say anything. Jesse who is normally so calm and always seemed to be under control just lost it all. Ok, sure I have only talked to him for an hour, but it seems like I have known him so much longer. What Suze had always told me about him was always how he is so...so at ease. I knew it must be really bad if he broke down like this. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not since his hands covered his face. All I knew was that this is bad. Real bad. I had to think of something...anything at all. I-we had to help Suze.  
  
"Come on Jesse, stop it! Can't you materialize or something wherever Suze is?" I looked at him hopefully. He looked at me and I saw that indeed he was slightly crying. He must really love my sister. Yes, I know she is my STEPsister, but she seems more like a real sibling than either Brad or Jake at times.   
  
"I can try, but I have a feeling that Slater would have thought of that and would have blocked the Spirit Realm from me," Wow, can he even do that? This Paul guy must be stronger than I thought.   
  
"Well, just try!" I watched as Jesse shimmered and disappeared for a second and then reappeared. He had a weird expression on his face.   
  
He tried a few more times and then yelled "Maldígalo! ¿Cómo puede estar aconteciendo esto a mí?" He started to pace angrily around Suze's room again while saying, "Necesito ayudar Susannah. ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? Odio a Paul Slater." He was talking so fast the only things I picked up on was something about hating Paul and needing to help Susannah. I agreed with him on both those things.  
  
"Okay, so materializing didn't work, so why don't we go to her the regular way?" I said.  
  
"How do you suggest we get there?" Jesse asked me.   
  
"Uhh, I have no idea! I guess I can ask brad or Jake for a ride. Jake would be more likely to help me, especially if he knew it was to help Suze." I knew Brad wouldn't be any help.  
  
"How would you explain Suze's situation to Jake? If you tell him about me he would just think you were crazy and laugh!" Jesse sounded mad. Not mad, more like frustrated.   
  
"I don't care if he thinks I'm crazy...all I care about right now is helping Suze, or al least make sure she is okay."  
  
I started to walk out of Suze's room and yelled, "JAKE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Yeah, we don't go around searching for each other. It is much easier yelling.  
  
He yelled back, "KITCHEN!" So, I headed towards the kitchen, turned to Jesse and asked him if he was coming or not.  
  
He looked around Suze's room and looked unsure. He finally said, "Yes, I suppose."   
  
I walked down the steps trying to decide what exactly I was going to say to Jake. I knew he would want to help me if Suze was in trouble, but I just know he wouldn't believe my ghost story. I got into the kitchen and looked at Jake.   
  
I guess my face kind of showed something was wrong because he asked me all worriedly, "Dave, what's the matter man? It looks like you have seen a ghost or something," He didn't know how close to the truth he was. I looked at Jesse and he just raised an eyebrow, and motioned for me to talk.  
  
"Well, you see...I am not sure how to say this, but, uh-"  
  
He cut me off and said, "Dude, come on just spill."  
  
I opened my mouth and the whole story spilled out. Everything about how I found a way to talk to ghosts and how Suze went off the talk to Fr. Dominic, and how while I was talking to Jesse, the ghost who lived in Suze's bedroom, Paul Slater who had been unconscious escaped and we think he is out to get Suze. "So you see we need to go to The Mission right now and stop Paul and help Suze before its too late!"   
  
Jake just looked at me all wide-eyed. He didn't laugh like I thought he would. He just ran his hand though his hair and said, "Holy crap! Get in the car, and I'll be right there." He then sprinted off to his room to put on a shirt (he just had gotten back from the beach) and grab his keys. Jesse and I went to his car and got in.  
  
"Well, that went surprisingly well." Jesse told me once we sat down.  
  
"Yeah I know. I can't believe he didn't ask questions," We were still talking when Jake ran to the car and hopped in.  
  
"Okay, so I have a question," Jake said while driving. "Who is 'we'? You said 'we need to help Suze before it is too late?"  
  
"Jesse and I, well, and you now."  
  
"Who is Jesse? Wait, not the guy that Suze likes and Brad claims she sneaks into her room?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him, but Jesse is a ghost."  
  
"WHAT? You mean you weren't joking about there being ghosts?"  
  
"Nope, in fact he is sitting right next to me."  
  
"And you can see him how?"  
  
"I told you I did research and figured out how to become a mediator-someone who can talk, touch, speak and everything else to ghosts."  
  
"Oh, I see. How can Suze see Ghosts...or Slater."  
  
"They are both real Mediators."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"You don't believe me. Oh my god why not?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry this is kind of hard to believe. You don't hear of this kind of thing everyday!" He had a point there.  
  
I turned to Jesse and said, "Hey, Jesse can you show yourself to Jake like you did that one time to me?"  
  
He sighed and said, "If that will make him help us then I don't see why not..."  
  
"Ok Jake, Jesse will show himself to you, but it won't be what he really looks like. It will be more like an unearthly glowing."  
  
"Sweet," was his reply. I sometimes wonder how we are related. He pulled over and parked. He than turned around and said, "'k, I'm ready when you are Jesse."  
  
Jesse looked the same to me but with even more glowing, but I could tell by Jake's expression that he could now see (well sort of) and hear Jesse.  
  
Jesse said, "Jake, you don't understand the seriousness of the situation. Susannah might be harmed or even killed. Neither you nor I would want that to happen. Now will you please do what you can to help David and me help Susannah? Right now the consists of you driving to The Mission as fast as you can," Jake didn't move so Jesse said louder and a little bit harsher, "NOW!" That I can say got Jake moving pretty fast.   
  
We were heading towards The Mission at a pretty fast rate. I kept looking at Jake to see how he was taking this, and believe me when I say he looked very shook up. I wonder though if he was scared for Suze or because a ghost just talked to him.   
  
We would have gotten to the Mission in record time if Jake had believed me in the first place. When we finally did get there, we were all hoping for the best, yet expecting the worst. Well, at least I know I was. I was hoping that we just over reacted and that Paul didn't go after Suze. I will hate myself forever if anything happens to her. I still think I should have been paying closer attention.  
  
"Come on, let's go find Susannah. If Paul is no where in sight we can at least warn her," Jesse said. "I hope with all my might Querida is fine."  
  
"We all do Jesse, we all do..." I said.  
  
*Paul's POV*  
  
(Before he was noticed missing)  
  
I sat on Suze's room laughing to myself. This was just too good! I woke up to find Suze's little brother, David, talking to Jesse. At first I was confused by this- how could he be talking to a ghost?-, but I later heard him say:  
  
"I did some research at the library and found a book about ghosts and other spirits. I found a spell type thing that would let me see and talk to ghosts for two hours. It basically allowed me to become a mediator. I wanted to see the ghost- that's you- who I read haunted this house."   
  
Wow. I was impressed by David. I mean, I knew he was smart and all but that smart? Who would have thought it? Anyway, I woke up and neither of them noticed. I decided that this could be helpful for later, so I didn't say anything to them. I sat there trying to remember how I was knocked unconscious. Oh yeah, Suze got mad at me and was beating me up. I was plenty mad about this, but I decided to forgive her. I love her and it probably isn't the best way to win her by being mad at her. Before I completely lost consciousness, I heard Suze say something about seeing Fr. Dominic. I didn't mean to upset her about Fr. D. I was just stating a fact. I bet he won't know anything about "Calling." I'll just have to beat her up to The Mission and set her straight. She needs guidenence with her Shifting abiliies, and I am the only one who can help her. Neither her beloved Jesse nor Father D, as much as she might think otherwise, can help her. I am going to win her over. I have told her before, I cannot stand loosing. I will not loose my Suze because of some 150-year-old dead cowboy.   
  
Before I went to The Mission I made myself invisible. Yes, Shifters can turn invisible and not even ghosts can sense us. It comes in handy while dealing with those dumbass ghosts that don't listen. Also, when stalking pretty girls, namely Suze...haha. The reason I turned invisable was so I could hear any info that Jesse or David might have that would come in handy. They didn't say anything I didn't already know. That was until Jesse noticed I was gone, and freaked out. He thought I was going to hurt "his Querida." I grinned at this thought. He couldn't be more wrong. I closed my eyes and pictured Fr. D's office, and when I opened them, I was there. This is another handy trick that Suze doesn't know about yet. I shook my head and thought of how little she knows. Not just about mediator stuff, but how she really does need, even want me, and doesn't realize it yet. Oh, but she will realize this sooner or later. If I get my way, it will be sooner.  
  
I knew that Suze would most likely be riding her bike, so she might be a while. Those hills are no picnic biking up. Fr. Dom was no where in sight so I just sat down and waited for her. I opened the drawer of things that have been confiscated, and I started to play with a Game Boy. I heard the door finally open, and Suze walked in.   
  
I spun around and said, "I've been waiting for you Suze," I guess I freaked her out because she started screaming really loud. I know how to stop that though...  
  
TBC How was this chapter? I think it is my longest one. I hope I get LOTS of reviews so click the button. C'mon you know you wanna... THANKS!!! 


	8. The Many Screams

Emily- Oh NOOOO! NOT INTERESTING AHHHHH::runs and hides: hehe you are a fun person to write to lol. I can't wait for the next review (hint hint) you are the only person who reviews every chapter…you rock my socks! (btw is a very good compliment from me) Hope you like this chapter too. Jake plays a bigger part in this chap. Tell me what you think.

Elizabeth- I explained it to you last night, so I have no need to write it down again…yeah I'm lazy. You need to finish reading my story and then read all the books…yes I know you have a lot of books to read right now, and HP is the first on your list, but mediator won't take long to read….just ask Mags she read #3 and #4 in one day. Thanks for the compliment.

Theresa- I think my muse works through you because I was having trouble writing this chapter and the 7th but was able to when you talked to me online. So thanks for all the help. You also rock my socks. Now do you feel special?

Ok so here is chapter 8 even though I am not sure if anyone is really reading my story (besides Emily and other lovely people) since I am not getting many reviews. So, Emily I guess this chapter is dedicated for you! Oh my bestest friend Mags, helped come up with an idea for this chapter so if it sucks blame her…I'm joking Maggie…

CHAPTER 8

I spun around and said, "I've been waiting for you Suze," I guess I freaked her out because she started screaming really loud. I know how to stop that though...

Jake POV

Ok, so supposedly Suze can talk to ghosts. Not just that, but she likes a dead guy.…how weird is that? I mean, sure it's one thing to like a dead celebrity (I have always had a thing for Marlin Monroe) but liking a ghost? I never even knew that she could see ghost.…who would have thought it? I mean it seems like….I don't know….a ghost story. No pun intended.

Dave was totally freaking me out. He was saying all this stuff about Suze and how she needed our help. Well, me being the protective older brother that I am, I decided to do what Dave said. I didn't really believe him, but I didn't see any harm in going to the mission. I haven't been there since I graduated, so I wanted to see it. Then, on the way to The Mission, Dave was telling me about a ghost, and I so didn't believe him. Well, that was until he showed me Jesse. Dude! Let me tell you, it was freaky seeing a ghost, but a sweet freaky. He told me I needed to help them get to Suze (well he said Susannah). I could tell by his tone of voice that he cares for my stepsister. I guess having this big glowing thing talk to me, and his voice is very…I don't know but it just seemed he wasn't from around he. Like, he sounded Spanish or something. So here I was talking to a glowing Spanish ghost, and I was freaking out. You would be too if he talked to you! (A/N hmm more like swooning for the girls lol)

When we got to the Mission, we decided to split up to cover more area. I still don't get how they know, or think they know, Slater is here to get Suze. I swear if he touched a hair on her head, or anything on her, he is going to get some serious whoop-ass. Dave and Jesse were both very upset about this, which made me hate this Paul guy even more. I…grrrr I hate him I think.

I started walking through the breezeway, hoping I didn't run into tourists. I wasn't sure where to look, so I just walked. I got to the courtyard and noticed that lights were on inside the school and rectory. I decided to check the rectory first.

I went to the front desk and started talking to the secretary. I guess she recognized me because she went, "Jake? Is that you? What are you doing her at The Mission?"

I wasn't sure what to do, but turning away and avoiding all questions was tempting. I said, "I, uh, had to ask Fr Dom a question for a report I am doing for a college course." Hey, it could happen…Well, maybe not. "So, is he here?" Ask nicely Jake… "Uh, I mean would you mind telling Fr. Dominic that I have some questions for him, please?" That should get her to get him.

It must have worked because she smiled and said, "Jake, my my! You definitely have very good manners for a college boy. Your father has raised you well. Your mother too, God rest her soul."

I hate it when people do that. Say "God Rest my mom's soul" and stuff like that. I know they mean well and all, but come on; its not fun being reminded that your mom is dead! Anyway, she finally took me to Fr. Dominic's office in the Rectory (A/N Paul is in his office in the school). He was in there and looked a bit surprised to see me.

The secretary said all cheerfully, "Hello Fr. Dominic! Look who is here to see you! Jake! He needs to ask you some questions for one of his classes." He raised an eyebrow when he heard this and looked at me weirdly. Yeah, nothing gets past Fr. D.

When the secretary finally left Fr Dom said, "Jake? What are you really doing here? I know it has nothing to do with school." Yup, like I said nothing gets past him.

"Yeah, your right…It has to do with Suze," I couldn't finish because he stopped me.

"What? What has she done now? I swear one of these days she will kill herself with her mediator ways…" This time it was he who stopped mid-sentence. He didn't know I knew about mediators. He looked embarrassed so I guess he told Suze he wouldn't tell people.

"Don't worry Father D, I already know about mediators, well sort of." There still is a bunch I don't know.

"Oh!" He sounded happy at this. "Did Susannah finally tell your family about it?" She never told her mom? Wow she must really not like it.

"Um, not quite…Dave and Jesse told me," I wonder how he would take this.

"WHAT?" Hmm, better than I thought. "Why would they do such a thing? Jesse would never do something that extreme unless… Jake! What has happened to Susannah?" He sounded really worried about her. It is amazing how many people she can get worried for her.

"Well, you see I don't know. I don't even know why I am here. They just told me to drive them here. They said something about Paul and they were really worried," I told him. When I mentioned Paul, Fr. D looked both worried and mad. He must not like this dude either.

"Jake, this is very serious…if Paul wanted to he could do anything…and I mean ANYTHING to your sister."

"Oh…OH he wouldn't would he?" I caught what he meant about anything…I swear if that punk touches Suze he will pay!

"Let's hope not, but you never know what Paul will do next. I can't kick out of school though because he has never done anything that wrong at school. He is a very smart boy. Almost too smart for his good."

"Well…" I said not knowing exactly what to do. "I guess we should find them now."

"Yes, yes we should."

We started walking towards the school building. When we got outside I took a deep breath and yelled, "DAAAVE! DUDE, WHERE ARE YOU MAN?" I can yell pretty loud so I was pretty certain he would hear me.

Apparently, Fr. D thought I was loud too because he said, "Jake! Must you be so loud? We have visitors here at the school all the time!" Oops, I forgot. Oh, well.

"Well, its what we do at our house and it is a fast way of finding people." He just sighed and didn't say anything.

I finally heard, "JAAAKE! WE ARE BY THE SCHOOL ENTRENCE…COME ON WE ARE CHECKING INSIDE!"

"WAIT! I FOUND FATHER DOM!" I thought he could be helpful and he is going anyway.

"GOOD! HURRY IT UP WE NEED TO GO QUICKLY!"

"Come on Fr. D they are getting inpatient. We don't want them doing anything rash or whatever." We started walking…well more like running…towards the school entrance. We got there and saw Dave and Jesse. Well, I didn't see Jesse but Fr. D did. Anyway, we all then stopped to discuss the situation.

There was a pause, so I guess Jesse was talking then Dave said, "Yeah, but what if Suze isn't in danger and Paul isn't here. Or maybe he doesn't want to hurt her. If he really does love her as much as he seems to I don't think he would hurt her."

After Dave said this, the school door started to shake as if an earthquake was taking place. It was not an earthquake though because the ground wasn't shaking. "Hey! What's going on?" I was very confused.

Father Dom let out a frustrated sound and said, "Jesse! Control yourself. Calm down and stop shaking the door." Whoa! Sweet! He can shake stuff with his mind! What's that called again? I don't know but it is cool.

We finally made it inside, and we continued on our search to find Susannah. This time we didn't split up into small groups like before, but Jesse did go off by himself since he can go through walls and stuff. I really hope she is okay and all that. And I wasn't joking when I said the thing about hurting Slater if he does anything…

Suze's POV

Ok, why the hell is Paul in Father Dom's chair? This is just a little bit freaky. I mean, you would scream too, if you saw the guy you hate the most in the world sitting here waiting for you. Waiting here for what though? He…he wouldn't hurt me would he? God, he BETTER not! He will be soo dead if he tries, and if I don't kill him I know some people who gladly would. Oh my gawd! What if he wants to...wants to eew! That would be even worse! I can take pain, but if he did anything like THAT…Ew I don't want to think of that.

I was still kind of screaming…well more like yelling at him. I remember saying, "Paul! What are you doing here? Oh my god! I have told a million times get away from me! What the hell are you doing? Stalking me?" I went on like that for a while, well until he stood up and walked over to me. He had a look on his face. I have seen that look before…

-FLASHBACK-

"That's really nice Suze," Paul said, "but I don't care about who you have or haven't called before. What I want to know is WHY you called me here...especially at this current moment." When he said this he was staring below my neck, if you know what I mean. I didn't notice until now that my shower curtain had plastered itself onto my skin and also that you could see everything.  
"Paul! You pervert! God, you seriously think I would call you here when I was taking a shower...ON PURPOSE? Or anytime at all really?" Oh crap. I really do not like the look on Paul's face. He had this same look when I was in his bedroom with him. This definitely isn't good!

-END OF FLASHBACK-

You know, the whole animal stalking its prey look. Except this was Paul not a lion and he is stalking me not some other animal…Wait Paul is an animal. I mean that in the bad way…you know the way guys act.

Jesse was there to stop Paul before when we were in the bathroom. Sure, I am not afraid of ghosts, vampires, and stuff like that but I am scared to death of Paul Slater. I just can't help it. This time though, I wasn't scared of him hurting me; I was scared he would kiss me like he has before. And just like those times, I would fall into his trap and enjoy the kisses and forget about Jesse. I can't do that. I love Jesse and I am finally thinking he likes me too.

Paul was getting nearer and nearer. He finally was six inches in front of me. I felt my throat close up and I gasped for air. I needed to say something but I couldn't. I needed help, but what could I do? I couldn't yell. My new ability! I will call Jesse with my mind.

I closed my eyes and thought, "JEEEEEESEE!" with all of my brainpower.

I opened my eyes and Paul was in my face, and he was smirking.

He laughed his dumb evil laugh that is so annoying yet so…NO Suze, stop it! He then said, "You can't call him. I blocked of the Spirit Realm from your precious cowboy. There is no one to save you Suzie."

I finally found my voice and screamed with all my might, "JEEEESSE! HELP ME! PLEASE I NEEEEED YOUR HELP! JEEEEESEEE!"

Paul threw is hand over my mouth and hissed, "Would you freaking shut it?"

I bit down really hard on his hand, and he didn't seem to like that. In fact I don't think he did one bit because before I knew it he removed his hand and grabbed my wrist. He had me in his iron grip, and no matter how much I tried, I could not get out of it. I was trying to decide if I wanted to kick him in the groin or in the stomach. I didn't get a chance to do either because Paul forced me down on to the bench in Fr. D's office. He still had his arms around me and I just could not move!

I opened my mouth again to yell for Jesse. Why wasn't he coming? He always comes when I call. Paul stopped me by placing his hand over my mouth again and said, "Lover Boy isn't going to be showing up. He can't reach you by the spirit realm right now, and by the time he reaches here by foot," He stopped and laughed. "You will have forgotten all about him!"

He then started to lean down closer to me and grabbed my shoulders roughly. He pulled me to him, and kissed me. Not a little kiss but full force major kisses! It was hard to keep my cool, and not fall into these kisses, but I thought of Jesse. I can't do this to him; I can't go making out with Paul AGAIN! I pulled back as hard as I could and screamed, "NOOOOO! JEEEESE HEEEELP MEE! NOOO STOP!"

-JESSE-

I left Father Dominic, David, and Jake to look for Susannah. I decided to look for her by myself. I knew Padre wanted us all to stay together to search for her, but what could Paul do to me? Its not like he could kill me. Yes, he could exorcise me, but if Susannah were killed there would be no reason to stay here on Earth. I was walking down the long hallway popping into each room, and just like the last, it would be empty. Where could she be? Why hasn't she called Father Dominic or I? She now knows about her calling ability.

Just as I was thinking this, I heard in my mind, "JEEEEEESEE!" It was Susannah and she was yelling so loud that it hurt. She sounded…scared? She isn't scared of anything…Except SLATER! I am going to kill him. I could feel my blood (yes ghosts have blood it just is different than when we are alive) begin to boil and my scar flashing. I was beyond angry; I was…murderous.

"¡Juro al Señor Almighy, que mataré a Paul Slater! No preocupe estimado, yo no permitiré que él lo lastimará más. Yo lo amo." I said to no one in particular, but mostly to myself. I needed to know that I could say it out loud. I wasted no more time and tried to materialize to wherever Susannah was. I disappeared for a second then reappeared in the same hallway. No! This can't be happening! He still has the Spirit Realm blocked off from me! How am I supposed to find my Querida? She could be anywhere by now, yet I hope she is still in this building.

I started to half run down the hallway try to decide where to look next when I heard Sussanah's voice ringing through my head and booming through the halls screaming, "JEEEESSE! HELP ME! PLEASE I NEEEEED YOUR HELP! JEEEEESEEE!" I felt so helpless, and I just ran in the direction of her screams. I hurried past her homeroom and then many lockers. I heard footsteps behind me and saw David, Padre, and Jake. David looked very pale, and everyone else looked scared. I felt ready for revenge.

"You three heard it also?" I asked them hurriedly.

"Yes, of course how could we not hear it?" said David.

"She must be near…" Father Dominic said hopefully.

"Maybe, but you have never heard Susannah scream…No matter where you are it is loud." David said.

"Yeah especially when it comes to Paul," Jake then said. This probably didn't help the situation. David frowned at him and smacked him. He looked at him and said, "Dude! What was that for? You are so de…Oh! Yeah, sorry about that. I'm sure she is fine…"

I said, "I am going to look for her. The screams came from this direction. I headed in the direction of Father Dominic's office. I began to run towards it and looked back to see them following me. I got closer to his office and hear louder than ever, "NOOOOO! JEEEESE HEEEELP MEE! NOOO STOP!"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard her. For one it was because it hurt my head since she was screaming in my mind plus the sounds of her screams. Also because she was screaming "NO" which meant someone or something (namely Paul) was doing something to my sweet Susannah. Two thoughts popped into my head. One was Paul hurting her, which made me want to kill him, and the other was Paul seducing Susannah, which made me want to rip his heart out of his chest with my bare hands.

I began to run even faster to where I knew her screams were coming from. I was shaking with rage and all the doors and windows were shaking too. I yelled and opened the office door with my mind and…..

TBC

Hehehehehehehehehehehe

Please review!


	9. blacking out

Acbworm- YES! I'M EVIL! My purpose in life has been completed! Woohoo! I am updating don't worry! I love writing so I won't keep you hanging too long.

Darkcherry- Yeah I thought the title worked lol. Here is an update!

Emily- SUPERB? I like superb it is a very nice word lol.

Alex- I'm continuing it soon…. Like now.

Rachel- I don't think anyone likes cliffhangers, but they always make me want to know what happens next. It looks like it worked! I am writing more…

Emily (again)- Good good! I am glad Jake was hilarious I tried to make him kinda that way! This is the first time you have reviewed twice for the same story lol!

gkwillie23- Okay wow. I am not sure what to say exactly to this review. First of all, you don't need to go saying my writing sucks and how it is a bunch of shitty crap, ok? If you didn't like it you could have said I have read better or something. You could have refrained from using all the cuss words. Yes, I know this is your source of entertainment to make fun of people who are better at something then you. You probably can't even form a correct sentence let alone a 9 chapter story! It is people like you who make the world the way it is today. You are the reason for all the war, hate, and violence; people who go around making fun of people for fun. WHO FREAKING GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THIS TO OTHER PEOPLE AND ME? You don't know anything about me. You can't go calling me a freaking LOOSER which btw is spelt LOSER! Like you said it is summer so why are you spending it making fun of people? At least I am doing something that can't hurt anyone, but is a good source of entertainment. Maybe you should try to read a book sometime. It is a much better source of your time than writing bad stuff about people that you never have met. If you have to go out of you way just to make fun of someone you probably have a bad home life. So, I feel sorry for you. You should go get yourself a life instead of criticizing mine, ok? Who ever taught you that doing something like you did to me was fun or right? God, you disgust me person!

Okay now that I got that out of my system on to my story (which I don't think sucks, thanks so much).

Emily (for the third time)- OMG as you can tell from my response to Willie, it is not anyone that I know. You don't understand how much this means to me that you wrote about this matter. I agree fully with you that people should not go around doing that. Thanks so much for all of your support.

I hope you all LOVED that wonderful cliffhanger at the end of chapter 8! I know I sure did because I am evil bwahahaha! Here is the next chapter in the best fanfic in the world (yeah right don't I wish lol)…. Dum dum de dum!

Oh, sorry about the long A/N this time I had to get what gkwillie23 said to me out of my system. If what I said back made no sense go to my reviews and see what he/she said. Mean, huh?

CHAPTER 9!

-SUZE-

Where is Jesse when you need him? I mean, here I am, being pinned down by Paul in Fr. D's office and Jesse isn't coming to help. Does he want Paul to kiss me or something? I mean, he is a good kisser…Stop it stop it Suze! Anyway, I was still stuck in the chair with Paul basically on top of me. He is not a small guy, so if he is on you, you can't just push him off! I was stuck. He leaned in to kiss me again because I was still sorta screaming for Jesse. Right before he kissed me I slapped him as hard as I could and screamed, "GET OFF ME PAUL!"

He did not like this one bit. I felt myself be lifted up by some unseen force. I thought to myself, 'This is really weird and probably not good.' Before I could do anything though, Paul hit me with such a force I went flying across the room and I hit my head extremely hard on a filing cabinet. To say the least, that hurt.

While I was flying through the air, I heard a yell and what sounded like an explosion. Hmm, that yell sounded really familiar…Jesse? When I landed I tried to stand up, or at least sit up, I couldn't. My head felt like it was a million bricks. I decided just to lay there and see what happened…hey, its not like I really had a choice. I could see Jesse and Paul from where I was on the ground. It looked like Jesse wanted to kick Paul's butt, but he looked at me and ran over to where I was.

"Hey, Cowboy! What you're not going to do anything to me?" Paul said sounding smug. He really shouldn't have said anything because he should know by now that Jesse could and would kill him. I didn't say anything though. My head was beginning to hurt a lot. It was beyond being funny it hurt so much. It felt like someone was beating a drum inside my head, and the room was starting to spin.

Jesse's face clouded over when Paul said 'Cowboy', and he slowly turned to face him. "Don't worry Paul. In time I will rip your throat out of your neck and then feed it to you. You will not hurt my Querida and get away with it." He sounded dead serious too. (A/N haha dead serious…Jesse's a ghost and he is serious…ok on with the story…) I had no doubt that he would do this to Paul.

Paul just stood there and laughed. "I would like to see you try, Jesse. Besides, who said Suze was yours? She is just as much mine as she is yours…at least I have told her how I felt and tried for her affection. You though, you just assume that you can have her…well you can't! Not when I am around here!" He looked at me with fire in his eyes. He walked over to were I was, picked me up with surprisingly gentle care. He then did something I wish Jesse didn't see. He gave me another one of those full fledge kisses of his. Like I said before, Paul is a very good kisser, but I don't want him going around kissing me whenever he felt like it; especially if he is in front of Jesse. I tried to pull away from him, but I found that jerking away from him made me even dizzier.

"Paul would you get off me? Stop it!" Well, that's what I meant to say but it sounded more like, "Pwa wod uh getoff ee? Shop it!" I don't know how Paul got to be so strong but once again I was not moving anywhere, and he still was kissing me. I heard an angry sound from Jesse and somehow Paul flew away from me in a flash. Now that I had no one supporting me, fell down since I was so dizzy. It probably wasn't good that I fell down because I somehow ended up whacking my head on the ground again, which made me yell out, "Shit!"

Jesse was now holding Paul up against the wall with his mind, but he ran over to me when he heard me yell out in pain. He kneeled over me and asked, "Querida? Are you okay? What happened?" He sounded so caring and helpless, yet he was scaring me because his scar was flashing a blinding light, and the windows were still shaking.

I tried to sit up but now my head was pounding so hard I thought my brain was going to explode. I was trying not to cry, but I couldn't help it. A single tear fell down my face and I said, "Jesse, my head…it feels like its on fire or something…"

He wiped my tears away with his hand and said, "He will pay for your pain." He then lifted me up and held me in his arms and whispered in to my hair, "Yo lo amo, Querida." (A/N English translation: I love you, sweetheart.)

I looked into his eyes and said, "Huh?" Yes, I know not the smartest thing to say, but he was speaking Spanish again and my head hurt too much to think. He was not expecting this answer I don't think because a somewhat hurt look flashed on his face, but it disappeared quickly. A small sad smile played on his lips, and I just wanted to make him happy.

He said still whispering, "Don't worry about it right now, Querida. I will tell you later." He then leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips.

He pulled away and I couldn't help but smile. Jesse has that effect on me sometimes. I said, "Okay!" and I blacked out in Jesse's arms.

-Jesse-

I stared at the unconscious Susannah in my arms, and I was beyond murderous now. Paul will pay for doing this to Susannah. I set her down gingerly, and stood up.

"Ooh great job Jesse! Make Suze black out why don't you!" How dare he say such a thing? It is he not I that caused her to become unconscious!

I walked slowly towards his feeling even more ready to kill him with every step. "You," I said in a voice that didn't even sound like my own. "You will shut your mouth! I was not the one to cause her to black out that was you! You are the one that made her hit her head twice. If you weren't always trying to…to sexually harass Susannah, she would not be this way right now!"

"How do you know she doesn't like it, huh?" Slater said. I guess he noticed my stunned silence. Susannah had wanted him to kiss her before? It didn't look like she wanted him to kiss her right then. A smirk slowly began to form on his face. I could feel my own face heating up with rage.

"She wouldn't!" I spat out. Would she?

"Oh, are you so sure Cowboy? You are not around Susannah 24/7. You don't know what she does when you are around her." I stood there with my hands clenched into fists and I was shaking again. Why is it that Paul could make me so damn mad? Oh but he wasn't finished quite yet, "Did she ever tell you what she was doing the day she got her feet burned? Or why I sent her all those flowers?"

"She had new shoes and had to walk home…" I was not feeling so confident anymore. Something happened between the two of them, and Susannah never told me.

"She was walking back to her house from MINE." When he said this, I some how knew he wasn't lying to me. Susannah lied to me…how could she do that to me?

"Wha….what?" I know I shouldn't care this much about it, but I care deeply about her and I thought…. Well, never mind what I thought.

"Yeah, and we had lots of FUN together, Jesse, if you get my drift. Well, at least I know I did…" He then burst out laughing. I had had enough of Paul Slater, so I punched as hard as I possibly could in the face. This made the hold I had on him with my mind break and he fell to the ground.

He jumped to his feet and said, "Oh yeah we were on my BED…and your precious Suze, yeah, she kissed me too!" I would not let this…this…bastardo talk about Susannah this way. If she wanted me to know about this, she would have told me. Why didn't she want me to know though? This thought made a new wave of anger explode from me. I grabbed Paul by his shirt and threw him against the wall with such force that even shocked myself. I held him there with my arm over his throat pinning him to the wall. There is one thing about ghosts you may or may not know. The first time you are really angered, your powers are extremely strong. The next time this happens your powers are even stronger. I have been mad before but this is the first time I have been THIS outraged, so I had the most strength I have ever had.

I was choking Paul with my upper arm while fighting him with my other arm. Paul grabbed me by my neck and body slammed me. We both ended up falling on the ground. We each had the other in a death grip…even though I couldn't die. It was beginning to seem like Paul couldn't either.

"Why won't you DIE!" I yelled out in frustration. I punched him in the nose as hard as I could. I heard the wonderful crunch of bones breaking together.

"Holy gaaaawd! Bust you beeple always break ma dose?" He sounded so funny I almost burst out laughing, but he then grabbed my neck again a squeeze as hard as possible. I grabbed him and started punching him in the solar plexus.

"Will you stay away from Susannah?" Yes, I know…I have said this before, but I will continue to say it until Slater agrees to it! I will hate him forever, but if we could ever come to some agreement things could be better.

"Hey! You should be telling her to stay away from me…I can't control what Suze does!" If these things that Paul was saying was true….Susannah and I have some talking to do. I was so tempted to go pick up Susannah and toss her at Paul and say, 'You want her so much…HAVE her!' I would never do that to Susannah, though. No matter how frustrated I get with her, I wouldn't give her to that sniveling idiot. "I bet you have never kissed the way we have, _Jesse_!" There he goes again with the whole kissing thing again…

"How would you know, Paul, about anything that has happened between Susannah and I?" Granted not much has happened between us….yet.

"I know more than you think." He said and threw a punch at me, which just barely hit me when I ducked. "She came to me crying her freaking eyes out when you moved out of her room." Susannah went to PAUL about her problems with me? Wait, she cried when I moved out which means she must like me somewhat. This thought gave me some hope, and I realized that Paul was just trying to get me upset. I lunged myself at him and hit him head on. We both fell to the ground with a loud crash. We started rolling around randomly punching or kicking each other. I then grabbed his neck and started squeezing as hard as I could. I would have killed him if it weren't for Father Dominic who happened to walk, well more like run, into his office at that exact moment.

"Jesse!" Fr. Dominic shouted. "Stop it you are going to kill him!"

I glanced at him and chuckled. "That, Padre, is the point!" And I gripped Paul harder.

Paul wasn't struggling anymore. He then said, "Jesse, please stop! I don't want to die…not like this…" He sounded so helpless…almost sorry, but I was still angry beyond words. He had his chance, now I get mine.

"You should have thought of that sooner!" I spat out heatedly.

"Dude! What's wrong with that Slater guy? Is he on drugs again or something?" was Jake's very intelligent comment.

David glared at his brother and said, "Jake, Jesse is attempting to kill Paul! Paul is not on drugs."

"Oooh! Sweet! Right on Jesse!"

Everyone, including Paul, stopped and stared at Jake. I said, "Well at least someone agrees with me that this chico de Diablo should go to Hell where he belongs."

"Jesse stop it okay?" Fr. Dominic seemed really disappointed with me, but I was sick of having Paul here. Fr. Dominic grabbed Paul and I and some how he fell backwards. No one even touched him. I then realized that threw Padre down with my mind; I really can't control myself when I am this livid.

"Fr D? Are you all right?" David was right by his side when he fell. It didn't look like it was that bad, but I still felt really guilty.

"Yes, yes I am alright…" He tried to stand up but ended up grabbing his desk for support and sat down on his chair. "I have seemed to have sprained my ankle."

"Whoa! Jesse must have Paul in some hold 'cause it looks like he is unconscious!" Exclaimed Jake while pointing at Slater. I looked down and saw that he was still alive just in some type of comma. I let go of him finally.

"When will Paul ever learn?" Said Father Dominic quietly. "He is going to kill himself if he doesn't stop shifting."

TBC

I am so sorry about the huge A/N at the beginning of the story. I had to talk to all my reviewers like I always do, and I had more than normal this time… or you wrote more than once…lol Emily…but I really needed to talk to that Willie person. Ohhh that made me mad but I am over that because why should I listen to one bad review instead of all the wonderful reviews from all you people? I love you guys and I am so thankful for you people. Keep reviewing! 


	10. The Shadow Land

Emily- I am glad you loved this chapter! Oo I can't wait until you write your story. You must tell me when the first chapter is up. Hehehe that Willie person should feel very proud for being a demon.  
  
Rain- No no no no no! You can review a chapter as many times as your heart desires!! I love reviews so I defiantly won't stop you! Don't worry I don't care if you don't like Jake's POV....I would have never thought of it, but someone asked me to do it. We all like different things, and I know I won't be able to please everyone. I will try not to do another Jake POV, but he will still be in the story.  
  
Rain- Yes, I know I could easily put this up there with your other review, but you wrote two reviews (which is perfectly okay with me!) so you get two responses. I am glad that you agree with me about Willie. He could have done it much nicer, but there are some people in world like that...what can you do? I am also happy you think my story is good! Here is a review!  
  
Imasecret13- Hey! Yup I got chapter 9 up and now here is 10 lol. Yeah, I hope you get chapter 2 up quickly because I really do like your story A LOT! Talk to ya later.  
  
StarFall- Sorry it took so long to update...I was on a 2 week vacation and just got back. Then fanfiction wasn't working....grr that made me mad.  
  
Anna- You make me soo happy!! Hehe I am giddy from the reviews right now so sorry. For some reason I can't stop laughing so ::takes deep breath:: ok I think I am calming down a bit...NOPE! Oh well. Yeah I agree that it is a bit unlikely, but it might happen. Where on www.jennycarroll.com is it? I looked and could not find it so I am sad so if you or someone else could tell me where it is...thanks!  
  
Linkinparkid- Hey Brian! Glad you like it so far...hmm maybe I should mention Linkin Park more often in my story. What do you think? Lol Talk to you later, too.  
  
SpiceyGurl - YAY!! You are cool because you like Gilmore Girls and my story! LoL It would be fine by me for you to go kick Willie's butt hehe. Thanks for the support and I am happy you like my story!  
  
Write-on3108- Ah you make me feel all warm and special inside! I didn't even think my story would be liked this much by people!! I'm glad you love it. It is my first story ever and it makes me feel good that you love it. Oh, I agree about Willie. "bastardo" is bastard in Spanish...at least that's what my translator on the computer said.  
  
animechix666- That makes me feel so special that my story was one of the first ones you looked for, and I am happy I didn't let you down!   
  
Jennifer- NOO don't loose interest in my story! I couldn't help it that I was out of town for 2 weeks...no I'm sad...I hope you read this chapter.  
  
Elizabeth- GUESS WHOSE BACK! BACK AGAIN! LIZ IS BACK, TELL A FRIEND (you)! I am back as you can tell and I tried calling you and YOU weren't home. Gr lol...  
  
Sitting dragon- *ohh thanks so much and I hope you will continue to read it. By the way, I love your name mine is a name of a dragon too.  
  
StarFall- Thank you! I very much appreciate this and I agree that Willie is a moron, and I am so happy that you like my story. Hmmm what's after chapter 9? How about chapter 10 which takes me to...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 10~~~~~~~~~~~ wow my story just keeps getting bigger and bigger lol!  
  
JESSE POV  
  
I stared at Fr. Dominic with uttermost disbelief. What does he mean Paul is going to kill himself from shifting? How does he know what shifting even is? I only knew a minimal amount about "shifting" from what I have gotten Susannah to tell me.  
  
Susannah told me that...Nombre de Dios! Susannah is still unconscious! How could I have forgotten about her? Well, I was sort of preoccupied with the thought of getting rid on my Slater problems. Now that Paul was "out cold" I now had to worry about Querida.  
  
I stood there thinking about what to do for Susannah when Jake said, "Uh, Fr. D? What do you mean that dude is going to, uh, kill himself by shitting?"  
  
We all stared at him when he said this. I started laughing, luckily he couldn't hear me. David looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh, but he couldn't contain himself too long. Father Dominic looked appalled though.  
  
"Shifting...SHIF-TING!" He pronounced slowly and clearly.  
  
"Not..." David tried to say in between bursts of laughter. "Not..Shi...shshit...shitting." He then lost all control and looked like he was about to hurt himself by laughing so hard. "Paul Slater..." He tried to calm down but it wasn't working, probably because I was laughing just as hard. During this Padre just shook his head while Jake looked confused. David tried again, "...Isn't going to...kill himself...by...shitting!" He then fell to the ground trying to breathe while still laughing.  
  
"Oh...I guess that makes more sense...," Jake then said still looking at David. "Dave...you can stop laughin' now."  
  
"I think I should go take Susannah to her room, so she can rest," I said looking down at her. I sighed and said, "If only I was able to get here sooner!"  
  
"Yes, I think you should go take her back, but Jesse, you have no need to blame yourself,"  
  
"Padre," I said looking at him now. "I almost killed Paul, and you know what happens to ghosts when they kill someone,"   
  
"Yes, I know Jesse, but you didn't kill him did you? So you have no need to worry about risking eternal damnation or wandering around this earth nothing more then an empty image of Jesse. You didn't kill him and that is all that matters."  
  
I sighed and returned my attention to Susannah, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I had risked everything to kill Paul. If a ghost kills a living human they basically have no chance to move on. Not a problem for me since I am in no hurry to move on right? Wrong. I wouldn't move on but it would be like I didn't exist. Not even mediators would be able to see me. I would just be a lost soul roaming the earth until Apocalypse, and then I would go to hell with all the other criminals and hate seekers. This is not how I would like to spend the rest of my time.  
  
"Jesse, look at me," Father Dominic said. I looked back at him. "You are still here talking to me, and Paul is not dead. You shouldn't worry about it."   
  
Worry? I'm not worrying...I'm feeling guilty. I knew he was right, but I still couldn't believe how lucky I was that Paul shifted. If he didn't he would be dead and I would be gone.  
  
"I guess I should take Susannah back to her house. She has been laying there for long enough."   
  
I picked Susannah up and Jake exclaimed, "Whoa! How is she floating?"  
  
David said very sarcastically, "She's magic."  
  
"Oh, that would explain a lot about that girl."  
  
David's mouth dropped open and he stared at his brother in disbelief. He said, "Are you really THAT dense?"   
  
"Hey!" was Jake's response. "I could take you little man!"  
  
"Well, I should hope so since you are five years older that me. Jesse is holding Suze so he can take her home."  
  
"Does he need me to drive again?" Jake asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. Paul had the Spirit realm blocked off from me..." I looked at Father Dominic.  
  
"Well, I can unblock it. Any good mediator knows how to do that. You never know when a dangerous ghost will come after you."  
  
Well, that's good. It would be much easier to dematerialize with Susannah then having to drive. "Yes, Padre, please do that."  
  
"Okay, I haven't done this in a while so let me think..." He sat down on his chair and mumbled to himself every once in a while.   
  
I began to pace the room again because I was in a hurry and began to get impatient.  
  
"I got it!" Fr. Dominic yelled out in an excited manner.   
  
"Good! What is it then? Please do it quickly!" I said anxiously.   
  
"Hold your horses, Jesse! I will do it don't worry!" He said to me.  
  
This made me very angry. "I don't HAVE any horses any more if you haven't noticed Father!" I said a bit hotly. I couldn't help it; horses were a big part of my life.  
  
"NO Jesse that's a somewhat modern term meaning wait a few minutes. Okay here it goes." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and said, "As a mediator and guide of lost souls I command the Spirit Realm to be open again!" It was not his normal voice, but it seemed deeper and more commanding; a little bit frightening.   
  
He opened him eyes and said, "Go ahead and try."  
  
I thought about being in Susannah's room and I appeared there.  
  
"YES!" I shouted to no one in particular. "It worked it worked I can't believe I worked!" I chanted.  
  
I reappeared in Father Dominic's office and jumped around punching my arms into the air excitedly.  
  
"Nice Jesse!" David said laughing.  
  
I chuckled and grinned at him. I then turned to Father Dominic and said, "Thank you Padre. You know its true what they say that you take things for granted until it's gone. Of course I figured that out 150 years ago when I died..."  
  
"Yes well you should NEVER take anything or anyone for granted Jesse," He looked me straight in the eye and I got a feeling he was talking about Susannah.  
  
I looked away and said, "Oh, well...I guess I should take Susannah now that I can materialize places." I picked her up again because I had set her down when I was checking out the Spirit Realm. I said goodbye and materialized in Susannah's room again.   
  
I set her softly down on her bed and kissed her lightly on her forehead. I whispered, "I'm sorry for everything Querida." I looked down at her and sat down on the side of her bed. "I'm sorry that Paul is always bothering you. I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there sooner for you and that I tried to kill Paul...no I am not sorry about that. Though, I am sorry about the pain you are going through physically and mentally. I know I probably caused some of that pain and for that," I paused and leaned down and kissed her again on the top of her head. I then whispered into her hair, "I can never forgive myself. I truly do love you." I stood up and started walking around her room pausing every once in a while. I ran my hand through my hair and said, "I just wish I could tell you to your face, but I don't know if I can..." I looked over at her and said in a barely audible voice, "I...I am sorry..."  
  
I then disappeared.   
  
~~~~~~Paul~~~~~~  
  
Jesse was strangling me, and I knew I couldn't stay alive much longer this way. I even begged him to let me go of me. I, Paul Slater, begged to a ghost....that is not something you hear me say everyday. Suze may, but not me. The are suppose to beg to ME. Just like Suze should love me not some ghost.  
  
I stopped fighting him saving the last of my energy for breathing, which he wasn't making too easy. "Jesse!" I gasped in a haggard voice. "Jesse please stop! I don't want to die...not like this..." I whispered the last part closing my eyes. They were becoming hard to keep open. I reopened them and saw that Jesse was still there.  
  
He then said in a voice even I have never heard him use, who is the person who normally get him pissed," You. You should have thought of that before!" He had so much hate and fire in his voice.  
  
I thought that it was all over for me. I knew I wasn't ready to die. Great, I'm going to have to mediate myself. How fun does THAT sound?  
  
Then it hit me, well, first Jesse hit me, but then IT hit me. I closed my eyes and thought of the blanket of stars that were not from our world. The cold wet feeling of the fog hitting my face, and the mist drifting around my feet. The sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that only this place can gave me, and the chill the makes your whole body shiver unlike anything in our world. I opened my eyes and was there. I shifted.  
  
I sat down and waited for them to notice that I was in a comma and leave me alone. I was tired so I ended up lying down. While I was staring at the bright glow of the stars I felt my nose. Several people had punched it today and I knew it was the worst broken nose that any doctor would have seen. It felt perfectly fine now.  
  
I didn't hear the footsteps coming but when I looked up a big shadow covered me. It said, "You do not belong in the realm of the dead! You shall leave now."  
  
I stood back up and glared at the gatekeeper. I said in a cold voice, "I am a powerful shifter, and YOU shall leave me alone."  
  
"Shifter?" He asked.  
  
I replied still glaring at him, "Yes, Shifter. Someone who is even more powerful then a mediator."  
  
He looked at me amazed, "More powerful then the great mediators?"  
  
"Did I stutter?" I didn't have time to tell him about the differences between mediators and shifters. I had a plan forming in my head and I wanted to use it.  
  
"Yeah ok well, I got to be going now. I have some important business to tend to back on Earth."  
  
"Shifter business?" He asked me.  
  
I rolled my eyes at this. I mean come on! Why is he so interested in Shifters? "Uh...Yeah kind of," Well, at least I will be using some of my shifting abilities.  
  
"Farewell, oh great Shifter!" I Gatekeeper said in a big booming voice that echoed throughout The Shadow Land.  
  
"Goodbye...Gatekeeper," I said in a bored voice.  
  
I then closed my eyes and pictured Father Dom's office. I opened my eyes and was extremely glad to see that I was alone.  
  
I started to run to my car. I had to hurry up and get to Suze's house. I wanted to get there before she woke up since I knew there was no way I would be able to get in there if she was awake. Right now she probably doesn't trust me at all....if she ever had. If she knows what's good for her, she should trust me. She needs me...and my knowledge about shifting.  
  
I must have been driving quicker then I thought because the next thing I knew, I was pulling into Suze's driveway. I was silently hoping Jesse was not in there with her. I personally only enjoy dancing with death once a day not twice. Besides what I had in mind would be much easier if no one but Suze was present...  
  
TBC  
  
So, what did you think? Please review!!! Oh and sorry for the long delay I was out of town for 2 weeks and I have been working on this since I got home. REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW! (please!!) 


	11. the friends dumb title couldnt think of

Punk_Rock_Princess - Oh, that's weird it wouldn't let review. Oh well thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Ok now I"LL shut up...  
  
Jennifer - Well, Jesse could kill Paul but I don't think we want that stuff to happen to poor sweet Jesse! Hehe thanks for the review.   
  
Jennifer - Hey!! That's not nice I thought I was loosing a reader! Hehe my story is sweet!  
  
Write-on3108 - Yeah I know...lol I'm lazy! Glad you love it still!  
  
Claire - I'm sorry!!!!! I will try writing faster!  
  
Imasecret13 - Hey Ash! Here I am updating once again and you must update yours! I live off your story its too good not to update!! Hehe. Thanks for all your help.  
  
Emily - Thanks!! I'm glad you also still like my story and I hope you got all my reviews because I was soo happy about Willie the Demon!  
  
Oh by the way I would like to dedicate this chapter to Imasecret13 (AKA Ash) because she helped me with this chapter. Well, basically she just listened...er well read, my ideas that I shot off her and told me what was good or not! She also gets me to write faster when I am feeling lazy. So hats off to you Ash! You rock my socks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 11~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-SUZE POV-  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, jolting straight up in bed. There is only one thing, or rather one person who can make me this scared. Yup, you guessed it. Paul Slater. "What are you DOING here Paul?" I had just woken up from my unconscious state and there sat Paul on the edge of my bed just staring at me.  
  
He leaned forward a bit, so I slid as far back as I could. "I won't hurt you, Suze," He said in a calm soothing voice. A voice I had never heard him use before. It was as if this...demon like boy really does have feelings. Was I wrong about Paul? NO! This is just my headache not making me think straight. He could not and would not fool me again.  
  
He searched my face and said in the same soft voice, "Suze? What's wrong? It looks like you are about to be sick or something."  
  
I was speechless! He wants to know what's wrong with me? I wanna know what the hell is wrong with him! He can't just come in here whenever he pleases. Especially if I am unconscious! Who knows what he could have done! I mean how long has he even been here? I did I get here? God, I am so freaking confused.  
  
"What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Yes, Suze I do. I mean if you are about to throw up on me I would like to know." He said in his normal joking voice. I just glared at him and he said, "Besides..." He looked embarrassed but kept looking at me. "I care about you. A lot. And I know you don't care about me, but Suze I can't live without knowing you at least forgive me."  
  
His voice was so heavy with emotion. Caring, sadness, and hope. "Paul...wait how did you even get up here?"  
  
He finally smiled. I was starting to think that he couldn't anymore. "Oh that was easy. I ran the doorbell, and it was opened and I walked in."   
  
"Ha ha. Very funny Paul," I said but couldn't help but smile myself. I never thought I would hear myself say this, but I was glad Paul was joking around again. "But seriously who let you in? Mom and Andy aren't home."  
  
"Oh your brother Brad let me in." He then looked confused and said, "He thought it was so funny that I was here and kept saying 'Suze is soo busted..."  
  
I suddenly got very mad at Dopey. "God, Dopey is such an idiot! I am not suppose to have guys in my room when my parents aren't home, and he likes getting me in trouble."   
  
Paul started laughing then. "Dopey? You call Bard Dopey? That fits him pretty well!"  
  
I started laughing as well and said in between giggles, "Yup! David is Doc and Jake is Sleepy!"  
  
This made Paul fall off my bed from laughing so hard. Wait...I LET Paul sit on my bed? What's happening here? Why is he being nice? Then it dawned on me. Paul normally is nice to me, well in between him trying to kiss me, and just because of one bad time I have made it my job to make his life a living hell. Maybe if I act nicer toward Paul he would stop stalking me and kissing me. Maybe he would even leave Jesse alone. Maybe we would become friends. When I thought this, I realized that it would be fun to be friends with this hot guy. Nothing more just friends.  
  
"So, like the seven dwarves?" He asked me.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I came up with it when I first met them." I said feeling a little embarrassed. All of a sudden I was very aware of Paul being a guy. A hot guy at that! I have never had this problem with Paul. It is like I LIKE him...as in a crush. EW!  
  
Paul chuckled and said, "That's cute."  
  
I was starting to get really weirded out. "Uh thanks. Listen Paul...I still don't feel well, so I was wondering if maybe you could leave so I can sleep."  
  
Paul's smile faded a little then and he said, "Oh...um ok then..." He sounded...hurt? What is up with that?  
  
"No Paul! I seriously don't feel well. I mean I did hit my head really hard twice." I looked down at my hands and said blushing, "Maybe we can go out for like dinner or something sometime?" I looked up at him and to say he looked shocked would be an understatement.  
  
"Yeah! I would love that Suze." He then leaned forward and lightly kissed me on the cheek and said, "Get well, Suze."  
  
I am sorry to say that when he leaned forward I was hoping that he would do more...NO! What am I saying? "Um. Bye Paul. I'll talk to you later."  
  
He smiled once more and said, "I can't wait."  
  
I sat there then remembered my manners. "Oh wait Paul! I'll walk you down."  
  
He looked at me like I was crazy. "Suze, no there is no need. You need rest."  
  
I got up and walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his and looked up at him. "Nope! It's fine. Then I promise once you leave I will go to bed."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup." Ok I have no idea why I am acting this way. It's not like he is controlling me, and if he was controlling me I have a feeling we would be doing more then talking. Maybe I knocked some screws lose when I hit my head.  
  
We walked down the stairs in silence. We reached the door and Paul turned to me. "Uh, Suze? I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I know you don't feel the same way about me. I love you."  
  
I looked up at him, like I have said before he is tall, and smiled up at him. "I don't mind."  
  
He looked like he was about to have a heart attack or something. "Wha...what? You don't mind? Well, good." We just stood there smiling at each other until Paul grabbed my hand and said, "I know we have had our differences in the past, but could we be friends?"  
  
I did something I thought I never would do by my own choice. I reached up and hugged Paul while saying, "Yeah...friends."  
  
We said bye to each other and I watched him drive down my driveway. When he got to the end of it, he waved to me and I waved back.  
  
I walked back to my room still smiling to myself. I wasn't sure what happened back there, but it was like I lost all my fear of Paul. All of a sudden I trusted him almost as much as I trust Jesse. And I trust Jesse with my life. I was still trying to decide whether or not this was a bad thing when I walked into my room.   
  
I climbed into bed when I heard a loud angry, "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT SUSANNAH?"  
  
I jumped because I was still thinking...yes about Paul. I looked up and it was Jesse, and he looked pissed. "What was what about Jesse?" I asked all innocently.   
  
"Why was that hijo de puta here? You two looked pretty comfy there on your bed. Then you HUGGED him!" He sounded just a bit jealous...of nothing!  
  
"Ok...whoa there Jesse! First of all nothing happened. Yes, I hugged him, but that is what friends do!"  
  
"FRIEND??" Jesse yelled. It is times like these I am glad that Jesse is dead. Thank god no one else could hear him. "That perro feo is your amigo? Since when? I thought you couldn't trust him...HE TRIED KILLING YOU, REMEMBER!"   
  
"You always have to bring that up don't you Jesse! God, he has changed. Maybe from almost being KILLED himself he realized he has to be nicer to people!" I shot back at Jesse. Once I realized what was out of my mouth I felt bad, though. Jesse almost killed Paul, yes, but he had good reasons. Sort of. Well, really I don't know why he tried killing him.   
  
I know I must have had gotten Jesse right where it hurts him, no not THERE, but the whole almost killing thing. He looked hurt then his scar gave out a brilliant flash of light. Seriously! It was lighting up my whole room! "Susannah," he said his voice barely above a whisper, yet it was deadly. "You will not talk to me like that! I did that out of rage. I wasn't thinking right...out of rage because of what he did to you. I cannot bare to see you hurt." You know, those words would mean a whole lot more to me if his voice wasn't so stern and angry.  
  
"Because of me?" I asked in my squeaky voice. Then I got a little bit pissed at him, "WHY? What in God's name would posses you to do that?"  
  
---Jesse---  
  
I stood there in disbelief. Susannah is mad at ME for what happened back at the mission. Can't she see that Paul was the reason for it all? How in Dio's nombre could she trust HIM...and not me? I told her how I felt and everything! I know I shouldn't have tried to kill Paul, but when querida is in trouble I am there for her. This time I might have just gotten carried away a bit. Or a lot.  
  
"You are mad at me for what happened at the mission, querida?" I said in a hurt voice.   
  
She looked shocked at the hurt. She looked down at the ground and whispered something. I couldn't hear it though. I walked over to her and lifted up her chin so she would look at me. I noticed then that she was crying softy. She tried to hide them but she knew I already saw them. I pulled her into a hug and let her cry on my shirt.  
  
"Querida? Why are you crying?" I said in a soft silky voice.  
  
"Beecuse yoo scard ee..." I felt sick then. It felt as if I was punched one hundred times in my stomach. No, even worse then that. I had scared my Querida. I knew that's what she was saying even though she said it into my chest and said it very softly.   
  
I made her look at me. I searched her emerald green eyes, and all I saw was hurt. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Well unless you count, "Ahh uhh daa whaa?" It was like my brain shut down. I sighed out, "Nombre de Dios..." Well, at least I know my voice works, but my brain still was not functioning correctly. All I kept thinking was, 'I scared Susannah. Querida is afraid of ME.'  
  
Susannah looked up at me and said in a little voice, "Jesse...you did. You scared me back there. It was like one second Paul was here and the next he was there with you with him." I must have looked confused because she said, "You were beating the shit out of him. I thought it was bad the way you two were fighting back at Brad's party, but this time he really was a second away from death." She took a deep breath and continued, "And I know you have always been there for me, but a few hours ago..." She stopped again, "Your voice was full of fire and hate so strong...I never thought that you would do something like that."  
  
"I never thought I would either." I said softly.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I didn't want to do what I did back there Susannah. Well, no I did and that scares me too. If I killed him I would be gone. No mediator or shifter would be able to help me. I would never want to do that. I could not stand it if you couldn't see me anymore. I mean, it kills me again and again having to stay in the rectory away from you. If I killed Paul, then that was the end of it." I pulled away and started walking around her room again, a bad habit I do when I am upset or nervous or even mad. I didn't dare look at Susannah for fear of what she would say next.  
  
"But Jesse...why do you care so much? Why does it hurt you so much to be away from me...?" She seemed to be thinking out loud more then asking the question.   
  
I couldn't believe she didn't know this answer. After all we have been though she still has no clue about how I feel. I walked over to her and held her hand in mine. "I care because...because well, I love you Querida." I looked down at my big black boots, which were now glowing in the moonlight.  
  
I dared to look up at my dear Querida and she looked at me. That's it, just looked at me. Then a big smile came on her face and I ran over...really I did...and gave her a big hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and lifted her head up. I met her halfway in a deep kiss. When I remembered she had to breathe still I pulled away. I just smiled down at her.  
  
She opened her mouth and said, "Jesse, I lo---"  
  
I unfortunately never got to hear those words because Susannah just blacked out in my arms for the second time in one day.  
  
TBC!!!!!!!!  
  
Please review!!! 


	12. OOO the fluffiness

Imaseceret- Thanks ash!! I am happy you love it and I will talk to later.   
  
Allhailstitch- Sweet and fluffy...can't get enough fluff...  
  
Jennifer- I am glad that it seems that is could happen...Paul and Suze I mean. Hmm good question about Jesse and Paul though. Will they become friends? Only time can tell! Lol  
  
Claire- Oh then I must really be killing you since it took me so long to update this time (sorry about that). I doubt I am the best author but thanks so much!!  
  
Me- Ew? Um ok to each her own...  
  
SumiFritzN- Yay! I am glad that you like my story and that it is cute! Hehe I thought people would like the whole Suze-blacking-out-thing. Thanks!  
  
Em-Bot (Emily)- Woo WOO!! Liz is glad Em likes her story and thinks it is WONDERFUL! Liz thinks Em's story is WONDERFUL too!  
  
Starr- I couldn't stop laughing while writing the "die shitting" part hehe! I didn't know if other people would join me in my humor though lol.  
  
claire bear3- Sorry I didn't write that fast! Yay! I have the best cliffhanger! Hehe  
  
Bigsexy129- Hey!! Thanks for the review you made my day! You make me soo happy, you know right? Well you should. Thanks and I also think we should hang out sometime. Talk to ya soon!  
  
Thank you sooo much to all my reviewers! I love all of you so much. You people make writing even more fun! Special thanks to Lita Pern who helped me come up with ideas for this chapter and future ones. I love talking to you online! Also, thanks of course to Ash b/c she is always helping me too. Umm...thanks to Linkin Park-don't why I said that but I am listening to them right now lol! (I really love that band and sigh Chester mmmm...)  
  
Ok now it is time for chapter 12!!!!  
  
****Chapter 12****  
  
Suze  
  
Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that. I was this close...THIS close! Jesse told me that he loved me and I had to go ruin the moment by fainting. Yes, I fainted I did not black out. And do you want to know why I fainted? It wasn't because of hitting my head so many freaking times. Oh no, it was because Jesse actually told me that he loved me. God! I couldn't even get those three words out before I go and faint.  
  
My eyes were still closed but I could hear Jesse yelling, "Susannah! Susannah can you hear me? Nombre de Dios I have to get her some help! But how? Think Jesse think...oh yes, David can help. He can see me now. NO! It has been more than two hours, so his "spell" is over..."  
  
All I wanted was quiet so I could rest for a bit, but I couldn't do that with all of Jesse's yelling. I forced myself to open my eyes and I grabbed Jesse's arm. I hissed, "Jesse would you shut up? I am fine!"   
  
I tried pushing myself up with my arms, but before I could get all the way up Jesse had scooped me up into his arms. "Oh Querida! You are okay! Don't do that to me!" He moved me to my bed and set me gently on it.   
  
I was thinking to myself 'Oh...I could so get used to Jesse treating me like this. And isn't this a nice position he put us in. All I have to do is reach up and kiss him...' Which is what I did. I know I normally wouldn't have done something like this, but like I said before I think I knocked some screws loose when I hit my head. Jesse is normally the one kissing me, and it isn't me who kisses him. He seemed a bit surprised by my actions, but he recovered quickly. Let me just say that Jesse got into the kisses...a lot. So here we were laying on my bed having a make out session, and I choose this to be my time to tell him how I feel.  
  
"Jesse..." I said pulling back so I could look him in the eye. "Jesse I love more than I have ever loved anyone. Well, really you are the only person I have truly loved." He looked at me even more shocked.   
  
"But Querida...what about all of the other guys you have gone out with? Tad and Paul and..." I know it sounds like he isn't happy or something but I think he was just surprised I have never loved a guy before.  
  
I quickly decided to tell him about the whole psychic thing. "Well, you see Jesse I was once told by a fortune teller that I was going to have only one true love. I know I know...those people are normally fake but I know she wasn't!" He looked at me questionably so I continued. "I know that she wasn't fake because she knew I was a mediator. She knew about that so she must know about my love life too."  
  
Jesse sat up and looked at me. For reasons unknown to me he had what looked like pain in his eyes. "Susannah...I can not let you waste your love on me. As much as I love you too...I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
What is he saying? If he doesn't want me to get hurt he would just shut up and kiss me! I could feel the tears coming and there was nothing I could do about it. For once I don't care if he sees me cry. I want him to feel guilty. I wiped a tear from my cheek and said, "Hurt? How could you hurt me?"  
  
My tears seemed to work because Jesse gathered me in his arms and whispered, "I could never hurt you, Querida." He then kissed me on my head...yeah I know not as good as the lips but I am not going to be picky with Jesse's love. I finally get him to say it and I'll be damned if he runs off and leaves me for a week like he did last time he kissed me. I might just have to kick some Jesse butt if he does that. "But Susannah...how can you love a ghost?"   
  
I looked at him...I mean really studied him. He looked like he was about to cry himself. He looked kind of pathetic to tell the truth, but he looks hot pathetic. Ok, I am even more pathetic then he is. "Jesse...I wish...I wish you were alive!" And with that I lost all control and burst out sobbing. I am sorry to say that I was the one who ran away this time. I jumped off my bed and was out of my room like a bullet. Seriously.   
  
I didn't even notice where I was going until I bumped into someone out on the sidewalk. "Oops! I'm sorry I didn't see-" The guy talking looked up and said, "Suze? Why are you crying? Why aren't you in bed resting?"  
  
I just let out another big sob and said, "Oh Paul!" and threw my arms around him. He held me tight and didn't say anything. He just let me sob on his shoulder...like a good friend.  
  
He led me to the closest bench and we sat down. He looked at me and handed me the same handkerchief that he let me use when I was crying about Jesse moving out. I took one look at the handkerchief and started crying even harder, if that was possible. Jesse. Jesse always gave me his handkerchief to use.   
  
"Whoa!" He said. "I didn't know you didn't like hankies so much. Sorry I will remember to carry tissues for you in the future..." He was still looking at me but didn't press me to tell him what was wrong.  
  
"No...no its not your, uh, hankie," I almost laughed at the word 'hankie', but I was crying too hard to laugh. "It is Jesse..."   
  
Paul didn't let me continue. He looked very angry and said, "Oh JESSE. I should have known it was he. What did he do now, that asshole!" Yeah so apparently Paul is still plenty pissed at Jesse. Which is sort of understandable seeing that he did almost kill Paul today.  
  
"No...its nothing like that. He told me that he loves me..." I said looking at Paul and crying at the same time.  
  
Paul looked even more confused at this. "Um isn't that what you have wanted him to say for the past year and a half? And I told you that I loved you today and I don't think you cried your eyes out because of me."  
  
"No, I am not crying because he told me that he loves me...that part made me happy. It's the fact that he has to be dead, and like you have told me so many times what am I suppose to do with a ghost of a boyfriend? I mean I love him to death...er sorry...but my life would be so much easier if he was alive." I dropped my face into my hand and cried some more. Talk about embarrassing! Paul just sat there petting my back with his hand. It wasn't awkward though. It was like he really wanted to help me, but he then suddenly stopped.  
  
"Uh...Suze" He said sounding nervous. "I hate to do this, but, uh I got to go...now." I looked up and saw why Paul started acting all weird. Jesse was walking towards us...well me. He didn't seem to see Paul. Like he was only focusing on me so everything else was just...not there.  
  
"Ok I will talk to you later Paul..." I said still crying even though my tears were almost all gone.  
  
"Yeah...bye." He then slowly backed up from Jesse and walked away.  
  
I looked at Jesse and felt the tears rushing to come out again. I had to cover my face with my hands again. I hate crying, really I do, but it seems since I came to good old California all I have done is cried. I am getting pretty sick of it, and I think my family is too.  
  
"Susannah...you see this is what I was talking about! You already are in pain because of me...I can't handle causing you all this pain." I looked up at him and saw that he too was crying. Jesse...was crying because of me. All I wanted to do was throw my arms around him. I looked around the street to make sure no one was around. I mean, how weird would it look for me to throw my arms around what appears to be thin air to all non-mediators. To my luck nobody was in sight, so I did hug Jesse tightly and we both just cried together. Of course Jesse wasn't crying nearly as hard as I was.  
  
"Jesse, I am sorry that I said that I wish you were alive. I mean I do and all but I love you anyway. Even though you are a ghost."  
  
"And I love you." Jesse said his voice once again smooth and deep. We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed...again.  
  
TBC  
  
Yeah this was a short chap but it was full of fluff! Ah fluff its it great! Tell me what you think and REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	13. the phone call

Imasecret13- What ? I didn't get that...did you say you loved it? Maybe you should say it some more hehe jk! Yay you are happy for me and no one else knows why but us hehehehe I have a secret with Imasecret!  
  
Shadoe- I updated...you're welcome! hehe  
  
  
  
Lita Pern- Oh I will have to make up for not doing a cliffie bwahahaha! Well maybe not. Oh and thanks for telling me about the typos...I forgot spell check...dumb me!  
  
Emily- YAY!! Em loves my story still! Thanks so much!  
  
claire bear3- more fluff! by the way, im claire also. more fluff and write faster! u really are the best author!   
  
Jenn- *chants* more fluff, more fluff, more fluff!   
  
Latinagal- Thank you soo much for adding me to your favorite list! This review made me so happy! But you know what doesn't make me happy? I know who Willie is grrrrr.  
  
musicgirl141- This is possibly THE best Mediator fic I have read to date! Please, please, please continue. Bringing Doc and Sleepy into the mix was brilliant, and I almost died laughing about the die shitting part!! lol This is great!   
  
Y0 to Liz1 and Maggie!!!   
  
Um, a bunch of other people have reviewed and I love each and everyone of you especially Emily. I am so sorry that I have not been writing for the longest time. I feel terrible, but I was working on my schools play since the beginning of September and I just started high school this year and I had to get used to it. I love it so much and I love all of my reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to all of those who have been waiting for me to update...especially Emily!  
  
CHAPTER 13   
  
~"Jesse, I am sorry that I said that I wish you were alive. I mean I do and all but I love you anyway. Even though you are a ghost."  
  
"And I love you." Jesse said his voice once again smooth and deep. We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed...again.~  
  
OK, picture this: You and the love of your life kissing like you have never kissed before. Oh but wait he also finally told you he loves you, and you tell him that you share this love. Then there were some tears and some fears but then even more kissing and even more expressing of love. Now picture doing this all with a ghost. Maybe not so appealing to you know, eh? Oh, but it would be if the ghost was Jesse. I have said this before and I will say it again...Jesse is HOT! I really wish Jesse was alive so I could show him off to everyone, but I am just taking one thing at a time. I cannot believe he loves me! It is like I am in a dreamland.   
  
After we were finished, I walked back home...alone. Yes, it is sad I know, but I told Jesse I needed some "me" time now. I mean, God! I have been through a lot! I went into the kitchen and saw that there was a message on the phone.  
  
I clicked it and I heard, "Oh, My, God. Suze! I have the best news! You are never going to guess what I just found out! Call me ASAP! Love ya girlie!" It was so obvious that CeeCee was very excited about something and if I didn't call her soon, I would become one of my ghost friends...maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. I love Jesse so much! Whoa, that was so random of me.   
  
I grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed CeeCee's cell number. "Yo, Cee its me! So what is this grand news you have to tell me?"  
  
"Well, I was on the school's web site and the newest tid-bit of school news was just posted!"  
  
Hmm. Ok this sounds interesting..."Really? And this news would be...?"  
  
"We are having a school DANCE!" She basically shouted into the phone. Damn, I have never heard her so excited about a dance like this. Though it is big news! Who doesn't love big group gatherings like this where I bet someone will show up drunk and ruin the whole thing. I am SO there!  
  
"A dance? Rock on! Why didn't I know about this? I mean, I am the vice." Dude, this isn't right! Kelly can't pick everything our class does!  
  
"You didn't know about it because it isnt just our class. It is for the whole school!"   
  
Sweet. More of a chance for someone to make a fool of themselves. "Everyone? Even the grade school?" I tried picturing the third graders dancing along side the juniors to "Get Low"...yeah it wasn't really happening.  
  
"No no no!" CeeCee said as if she was talking to a kindergartner. I am not THAT dumb. Normally. "Eight grade and up." Joy to the world. I get to share this dance with all my brothers, except Sleepy since he is in college now.  
  
"Woot. I get to go to a dance with my two step-brothers." I know I should be more excited about the dance but whom am I supposed to ask? Jesse? If I did that then it would look like I was dancing with air. Not fun. Ok Suze, time to sound excited for CeeCee. "So anything special for this dance?"  
  
She giggled and said, "Yeah! It is located in the Haunted Mansion and we have to dress up like the 1800's!"   
  
My heart stopped beating. It is in a haunted mansion? WHY?!? "CeeCee, no this isn't cool. You know all about my ghost thing now, uhg, how could Dr. Dom do this to me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I kind of forgot about that. Please go to it. I wouldn't be able to survive without you there! I need you there."   
  
She begged me, seriously. Her voice got all whinny and I could tell that if I could see her, she had her violet eyes all puppy dog like. "Fine, fine I will go! It should be...fun. So, uh, who are you going to ask?" I asked even though I knew the answer was going to be....  
  
"Adam!" see... I knew it!  
  
"I am not surprised. You two will be so cute together." And then I knew she was going to ask me who i...  
  
"Who are you going to ask?"   
  
Ha, I know her too well. "Well, I guess Jesse is out of the picture...I have no idea." Paul perhaps? I mean, he is my friend now. It could work. Maybe.  
  
"Don't worry about it yet. You have plenty of time." Cee Cee said. "Well, I got to be leaving you now. Ta-Ta!"  
  
"Bye Bye." As I hung up the phone rang again.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Suze?" A familiar male voice asked. I know I know this voice...who is it?  
  
"Yeah, that would be me." I said still trying to figure out who it was. "Uh, who is this?" I hope I wasn't rude sounding, but I really wanted to know!  
  
"Oh, I am hurt you don't know my voice. That hurts me deeply. I am..."  
  
To be continued  
  
Short...yes I know I think this is my shortest chapter ever.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Oh yeah once again I am sorry I haven't written in forever! 


	14. the mystery call

Julie, this chapter is dedicated to you because you keep bugging me to write. I have been out of my writing mood lately **cries** so this is for you!! Thanks for pushing me to write. That is what I needed! To all my lovely reviews...I love you! THANKS!  
  
~~a look back from chapter 13~~ "Yo."  
"Suze?" A familiar male voice asked. I know I know this voice...who is it?  
"Yeah, that would be me." I said still trying to figure out who it was. "Uh, who is this?" I hope I wasn't rude sounding, but I really wanted to know!  
"Oh, I am hurt you don't know my voice. That hurts me deeply. I am..." ...Now for the long waited chapter 14!!  
  
"I am...well...you know me." He said. I could tell since I couldn't put a face to the voice that he was going to give me a hard time. This is kind of creepy in a stalkerish type way. Sweet, stalkers rock!  
"Oh, I know you?" I asked. I mean I really could not figure it out. "Do we go to school together?" Sadly, me being a teenage girl, I turned all flirty and forgot about my love for Jesse momentarily.  
"Hmm...well technically we do but I wont be starting there until Monday. We know each other from things other than your school." I could hear the sounds of "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park in the back ground so at least I knew this dude has good tastes in music.  
Frowning I stood there and thought. Who could I know here who didn't go to my school? I mean there is Jesse but he is kind of dead. Wait...it is not like I have spent my whole life here, so maybe I can't remember whom this guy is because he lived back in New York with me! That MUST be it!  
"Wait...did you used to live in New York?" I asked all excitedly. I was not Miss popular so I could not imagine which guy would want to call ME.  
"Hm..m...i...iv...ack....ee...." then silence. Yeah the phone went dead or something!  
"Hello? Yo dude? You there?" I kind of yelled into the phone. I mean, I really wanted to know who it could be. I had been close to this one boy, Matt. He was the type of guy who was friends with basically all girls though. Yeah that's right, a player. I didn't mind though because we were never more than friends...unfortunately. Yeah, when I lived back in New York I had a huge crush on him. The thing was he acted as if he liked me too because that was just how he was...a major flirt. So, I never thought I meant anything to him besides just another girl to cuddle with and talk to and flirt with. Good for him, but it was sucky for me. I almost told him right before I moved that I liked him more than a friend just to see what he would say, but something in me stopped me... Do I regret it? Not really I guess. I have my Jesse now. I love Jesse more than I ever liked Matt. I think it was just one of those stupid teenage crushes...I think...Who knows, and really who cares? I mean that chapter of my life is over and the new one here in California is just starting with Jesse as the main boy in my life.  
But...what if the mystery person really is Matt? What if he felt more towards me then I realized back in New York? What if he has been missing me and wanting me since I left and just never told me how he felt? Or what if he didn't realize he liked me this way until he lost me? Whoa that just pisses me off! Why is it that guys never like me until they almost lose me? Well you know what? Matt is too late! He had his chance back in New York now it is other guys' (like Jesse's) turn! I think. God, now I am confused...I am getting so worked up about Matt when I don't even know if it is him or not!  
Sleep. I need sleep. It will help me de-stress and be able to think clearly. I have not been sleeping well lately so maybe my mind is just all boggled up.  
I walked out of the kitchen area and up the stairs towards my room, thoughts still racing in my mind. I really shouldn't care who this mystery boy is. I mean I have Jesse! I should be overjoyed! And I am...but still...I mean dude I am a teenager girl! I am going to be interested when a guy might like me. I got into my room and just dove onto my bed and let the sleep overtake my body. I barely was able to pull up the covers before my eyes shut and I was out in a deep restful sleep.  
  
TBC yeah short I know. REVIEW 


	15. all i want

Emily—YO!! I miss hearing from ya girl! I will have to update more so I can hear your WONDERFUL words hehe!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Mystery Boy   
  
"Hello? Hello?" I said into the phone. My cell phone went dead on me. Great just great now she is going to think I am some creepy stalker dude. I am not I swear! Suze asked me if I once lived in New York and I was about to answer but not really answer her. I want my identity to be a surprise to her even though she does know who I am. I have a feeling she will be over powered with happiness when she sees me Monday morning. At least I know I am excited to see her and I am hoping she will feel the same way.  
I cranked up my car stereo when "I miss you" by Blink 182 started to play.  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
  
I need somebody and always  
  
This sick strange darkness  
  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
  
And as I stare I counted  
  
Webs from all the spiders  
  
Catching things and eating their insides  
  
Like indecision to call you  
  
and hear your voice of treason  
  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
  
Stop this pain tonight.  
She has no idea how it has been without her with me. She has no idea what it is like thinking everyday what could have been if things were different, what might still happen, if we are lucky. I need her and I want her and I will not be able to live a day longer without her by my side. I am sorry for the past things I have done. I am sorry for anything that might happen in the future. I just need you now, Suze, wherever you are, to stop this pain...this pain that has been eating away at me since I realized I would never be good enough for you. I need you now at this darkest hour of mine to save me and to be with me...  
  
Suze   
  
I woke up this morning feeling crappier then ever. One would think I would be all well rested after crashing in my bed, but oh no...I had a restless night's worth of sleep. I kept thinking, which lead to dreams. In one dream I was back in New York City in a room that seemed quite familiar yet I could not put my finger on what it was. Then it hit me, I was in Matt's room. I had of course been in there before since he and I had been friends since we were five years old. In this dream we were sitting on the floor watching his TV...wait no...we were playing on a X-Box. A racing game if I can remember correctly. Yeah it was a racing game because I am the Queen of racing games and I would beat his sorry ass every time, so I got to pick what he had to do when I won. I being Suze, chose that he had to kiss me...we played for 3 hours and I beat him many, many times...therefore many, many kisses for the Suze! Woohoo! Yeah, so the kisses got longer and heavier as we went on, until finally the racing game was forgotten about totally.  
Then I sat up and it was no longer Matt who I was kissing but Jesse. They liked switched bodies or something. Like I said my dreams were all messed up. Jesse and I started getting all hot and such with the kisses until he said, "Susannah, how can you even think about wanting another guy when you have me? I thought you loved me" He looked at me with his dark liquid black eyes and I just melted. I felt my face start turning bright red and I looked away from him. Hey, what do you expect?! He is just too hot for words when he looks all-sad like, and I felt guilty.  
Then right in front of me he then became Paul. Paul came at me like he was ready to rape me or something. Really, I would not put that past him even if he and I had a new found friendship. I mean, hello this is Paul we are talking about. He is like the spawn of Satan...maybe a good- looking Satan...but...yeah I will not fall into that trap again. He put his arm around me and leaned in, but instead of trying to kiss me he leaned to my ear and whispered, "It may not be what you think it may be." And disappeared all together. And here I am, awake, on my bed trying to figure out what the hell is going on.  
It has to be Matt. Who else COULD it be? I do not just attract strangers to call me up randomly. Plus why did this mystery boy even call in the first place? I just realized that I never got out of this fellow why he even called me. God! Now I need to know who he is and what he wants! Why must my love life...or just my life in general...be so complicated? All I want is a boyfriend who is good to me and loves me back and will do no harm to me. What do I get? A ghost. A stalker/killer who is now my friend but still. And now this mystery boy. Yipee. My life is just WONDERFUL! My lord. And now to top it all off I still have to figure out whom to ask to my dance coming up. OH NO! I never got to ask Padre about my new abilities either! Aaah wonderful. Now I have to somehow get my butt up to the rectory and talk to Father. I just want to go back to sleep please...  
"Susie! Wake up! Breakfast is ready and waiting!" My mom yelled up the stairs to me. All I wanted was to sleep though...or take a shower. Ooo a nice relaxing bath seems so inviting right now... "SUZE!" Dopey yelled as loud as possible. "COME ON!"  
Yeah looks like any type of relaxation will have to wait for me in this wonderful home of mine.  
I got downstairs and the smell of pancakes hit my nose. Ok so maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...no one didn't say I couldn't relax by eating a yummy wonderful breakfast! Ha yes, maybe if it were just my mom and I but here we have the whole jolly good family. Even though I have been apart of this 'family' for a while now, it's still weird having all these brothers still. Though I must admit, it comes in handy sometimes...  
"Suze, can you take any longer? I want my food!" Brad growled at me. Hmm, ok maybe Brad can't ever come in handy.  
After we finished breakfast I went back into my room and sat on the window seat and looked out at the ocean. Why did I have that really odd dream? That question just kept repeating in my head over and over until suddenly I remembered. "It may not be what you think it may be..." Paul had to have sent me this dream or something. He is the only person in the dream who gave me any type of hints or messages at all. He must have sent me this dream with the same type powers that we use to speak telepathically. I mean that only makes sense...speaking to me through thoughts or speaking to me through dreams...it seems kind of connected.  
If this was true that Paul sent me these dreams...well what was his reasoning behind it? Furthermore, how does Paul even know about this so- called Mystery Boy, unless he IS the Mystery Boy. I need to talk to Paul...I really need to talk to Paul about this all I am so fricking confused!  
"Ok so talk," A deep voice all of a sudden said.  
"Holy crap, Paul!" I shrieked out. "That was so freaking scary DON'T do that!"  
He just chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. He turned and walked over to my desk chair and sat down. "So, I am guessing you are wondering about the dream?" He asked me.  
I really hate how he seems to know everything about my life. Even stuff I don't know...well especially stuff I do not know. It gets quite annoying some times. "Yeah...what did you mean that things are not how they may seem?"  
He raised his eyebrows as if was surprised that is what I asked. "You mean that you figured out that I sent you that dream to talk to you?"  
Ha, he really needs to start giving me more credit. "Yeah, I figured that out. I just put two and two together, yanno?" I grinned. I couldn't help it; I was just so proud that I was finally starting to understand at least PART of this whole Shifter thing.  
"I am impressed Suze. Now, getting down to business...that call you got yesterday is not from who you think it's from." See! I just hate how he knows I got a call and then how he knows whom it was from! I don't even know that much! "Though, I think you will be much happier with the real results." This made me raise my eyebrows at him. "However, I must warn you...though it might not seem so right now, it will only cause more problems...so do me a favor Suze? Put aside your girly views of love and such and be a mediator for a moment, ok?"  
Oh god...what does he mean? Now I am kind of worried but..."Yeah, OK Paul, I will try." Then I got this really weird feeling. Almost like butterflies in my stomach and it was all tingly. This is so odd...what is happening to me?  
"Besides Suze..." Paul said looking at me all intensely. "You don't really want it to be either the people you think it might be, do you?" He was looking me straight in the eyes and they seem to twinkle with something that I have never seen before.  
"No of course not Paul..." I heard my voice saying, and I didn't even try to fight it. "I don't want it to be them because all I want is you..."  
  
TBC  
  
Believe me I have ideas again so I am going to try and update a whole lot more again. 


	16. monday morning

Ok, wow. I am horrible. I cannot believe it's taking me so long to update! I SUCK! I am so sorry to anyone who is still actually reading my story. I will try to make this chapter long.

Love to all my reviewers. I am up to 114! I am so happy. I am going to try and use all my writing skills to make this chapter extra exciting and review-worthy.

Let us begin.

If you recall, the last chapter ended with Suze saying she wanted Paul…what could this be about? **Smirk** I know and you dooooon't!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN!

I said to Paul, "I don't want it to be them because all I want is you."

Paul stood up from my desk and looked at me in a really confused way. "Wha…what did you just say? Did you really just say you want ME?"

I squinted my eyes in thought and I too had a perplexed look on my face. "I said what?" I asked him. I could tell he wasn't lying, but I seriously have no idea what he is talking about. I must give him props for not getting all cocky.

"Suze, are you sick or something? I mean, we finally decided that we could hold a real friendship…girl! You confuse me so much!" Paul was rambling almost as much as I normally do.

I looked up at him with an apologetic look and said, "I really don't know how or why I said that. I don't even remember saying that and it only happened a few moments ago…" I really did feel bad. I didn't want to be leading him on or something. "Paul? What is happening? Why can't I remember something that happened less then five minutes ago? And how could I say something like that? I mean it was as if someone else was controlling my mind! I mean, I know you have done that before but you weren't this time, were you?"

He opened him mouth but nothing came out. Paul Slater was actually speechless. I have never seen this happen before. He then almost looked sheepish and wouldn't look me in the eye. "Uh, I think you aren't the only one whose powers are going all crazy-like." He was of course referring to the little bathroom calling visit incident, but besides that I do not know what he means…

"What?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Who else do you mean?"

He gave me his classic you-are-so-stupid look, which I am. Stupid, I mean. Maybe I am just slow…anyways. "Me. Duh."

"Well, ok then…" I said still really confused but I didn't want to look stupid again.

He just looked at me as if he expected me to say something else. I just looked back at him not knowing what to say. "Don't you want to know HOW my powers are going crazy?"

Oh. I get it. He expect me to ask him that. Heh, silly me! "Well yeah of course. What is going on?" I bent over and picked my purse up off the floor while saying this, I had to look at my planner and see what class I had to go to first.

He watched me mess around in my purse and said "Didn't you feel yourself being controlled when you said 'you didn't want anyone but me?' I mean, come on Suze, I know you better then that. You would not say that on your own free will about ME." His voice sounded quite bitter with the last part. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

I looked away from him and an awkward silence followed. Finally I looked back up and asked, "So what do you think is happening?"

He cleared his throat, "Well, somehow I accidentally controlled your mind without meaning to. I am not quite sure why this happened yet…" he said trailing off.

Ha. Sure. He might be my friend now but that doesn't mean I have to trust him one hundred percent yet. He isn't telling me something and I knew it. "Really now?" I said sarcastically. I could tell by the look on his face he was hiding something. "Well, what was going on in your mind when it happened? Or before it happened?" I asked him.

He muttered something I couldn't really hear and looked away again. "Yeah Paul. Like I could actually HEAR that…" Wow how did I get in such a sarcastic mood all of a sudden? "Come on Paul. You know that you can tell me." I said in a calmer less bitchy voice. Lord, I must be PMSing or something. I have been having some major mood swings.

He opened his mouth and hesitated. Paul Slater seems so self-conscious and such today. Lately he has been seeming more and more human-like and less spawn of satan-like. I like this change in him. "Well, you see…" he started and you could tell he was searching for the correct words. "I was thinking to myself how goo—" and then in the middle of his sentence the teacher stood up and told us all to go to first period class now. "Oh, look at the time…" Paul said grabbing his stuff. "I guess I will have to tell you later!" and he basically ran out of the room.

"Yeah…" I said after him. "Later…"

All during the first classes of the day my mind was totally not focusing on the work in front of me. My mind wandered to the topic of Jesse. I can't believe he loves me. He is an amazing person! sigh I just wish we was actually alive sometimes…and Paul. He is still as hot as ever and he seems very good in the friend department. I really wanted to know what he was about to tell me before homeroom finished. The "goo" he said was probably "good" but that still does not leave me with anything. Gah. On top of all of that, who the hell is this mystery boy who called me? Will he call me back? Will I EVER find out who he is? This is too much drama and confusion for one girl to take! I really need to talk to CeeCee. I need a girl's opinion on this, and that is a lot coming from me since I normally keep everything to myself.

I started writing her a note because she just happened to be in my classes with me. Aren't I lucky? I get to have my best friend in almost all my classes.

Hey C-

Aw girl I have way too much going on right now. I cannot handle it emotionally so I am doing what any good friend would do and dump it on you! Yay! Ok, so right after you called me about the dance the other day, this dude called and I am not sure who he is. He is my mystery man. I really want to know WHO it is. A few days before that Jesse informed me that he loves me. This is good and bad. I mean, I have wanted to hear this from him for the longest time, but I am scared now. Yeah I know…me? Scared? But I am. I mean, he is dead…that doesn't leave much for a relationship that is going to last, and I really want it to last with him. Now, Paul keeps being really nice to me and I really like being his friend. What's up with that!? He is no longer creepy stalker demon boy but cool good-looking friend boy. And worst off? I like it. I like having him around. What am I to do, what am I to dooo? Ok yeah this class is boring me to death. If it doesn't get exciting soon I will have to mediate myself…

S

I looked up to act as if I was paying attention to my History teacher, but like always he was not paying attention to anything we were doing. I swear to God he has his eyes closed half the time. It is like he cant stand to make eye contact with us so he just looks above us or below us and I swear he has his eyes CLOSED for half the time. Closed! Sheesh! CeeCee sits two seats down from me so I stood up to 'get a tissue' and gave her the note. I returned to my desk and waited for her to respond. In the meantime I pulled out a book I have wanted to read and sat there and read it. Well, ok I attempted to read it but I know I was not retaining any of the words that entered my head. I knew this because I ended up reading the same sentence about six times before moving onto the next line.

I was interrupted by the voice of my teacher called, "MS. SIMON! Your attention, PLEASE." Whoa, talk about moody…

"Yes sir?" I asked all innocently while looking up at him, shocked to see that he was actually making eye contact with me. Weird.

"Suze, I have been calling for name for the past minute to answer my question, so if you would kindly enlighten me with why you are not?"

Whoa. I am more out of it then I thought. I looked at him all confused-like and said, "I am so sorry, sir. I must have completely zoned out…I did not even hear you…could you repeat it please?"

"Ms. Simon, when you are in class, you are to pay attention at all times. When you are asked a question you are to answer. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." My god, just give me the damn question and move on so the whole freaking class, including Dopey, is not looking at me.

"Good. Now, Brad, would you answer my question that I asked your sister?"

"STEP sister, sir, and yeah, ok…" Brad went on to answer the question but I once again fell into my own thoughts. That is until I saw from the corner of my eyes a folded up piece of paper being handed to me. I snatched it from the person behind me knowing that it was from CeeCee.

Suze-

Well. You have been busy lately, haven't you? I am glad you told me this all because wow I am bored. This is at least something to think about, you know? So who do you think this mystery boy is??? I wonder if he goes to The Mission…hmm.

So, are you going to invite anyone to the dance? Maybe Paul since you know…Jesse can't really go? I wonder if Adam would invite me…or should I invite him? Well ok I will talk to you after class about all the guy craziness.

-CeeCee

I sighed and folded the note back up and put it in my purse. I guess I had failed to mention that this guy does not go to our school; well he wouldn't until Monday he said…wait…today is Monday…ok I have to talk to Fr. Dom. He would know if a new kid came or not! I looked up at the clock and saw that there was only 5 more minutes of class left. I started planning in my head how I would then make a dash for the principal's office and ask Father Dominic if any new students had started today. I started to gather all my books and pens and such so I could get out of the class right away.

Four minutes. Come on! Why can't time go faster??

Three minutes. UHG. Time is such a pain in the ass sometimes…oh I just WISH IT WOULD SPEED UP.

And then right before my eyes I saw the hands on the clock rotate around the clock 3 times in the span of 3 seconds. Whoa. Ok, did I just control time? Jesus, these shifter skills are getting weirder and weirder…

Just then Kelly raised her hand and before being called on said, "Um. I believe it is time to go to our next class."

Our teacher looked at the clock and said, "My how time flies!" Oh, if only he knew…

Since we do not have a bell system at the mission we all just leave our classroom after an hour. We all stood up and headed for our next classes, well everyone but me who headed for the office. I half way ran into the office, waved a quick hello to the secretary who was used to my random stops at Father D's office, and rushed to open his door. Of course, right when I was entering the room, someone else on the other side decide to exit it, thus I ran into them.

"OH! I am so sor-" I trailed off as I looked up to see who I hit. Well. Let me tell you my heart just about stopped. I had to grab hold to the doorway so I did not fall over. "Wha..Wha..wow…"

"Susannah, I see you have, well quite latterly, ran into our newest student here!" Father D said way too normal for my liking. I looked at him to see if he was being serious. He just stood there smiling at me just like the guy who I ran into was smiling down at me too. That is when I fainted. AGAIN.

(A/N oh, no I am not finished with this chappie quite yet and no you do not get to know who mystery boy is quite yet either…)

I woke up and realized that I was not lying in the middle of the office floor, but I had been moved into the nurse's office. I slowly sat up trying to remember why I had fainted. What the hell is with me fainting all the time all of a sudden? Then it all came rushing back to me…his face…his face was smiling down at me…he is the new student here…but…but…how?

"Susannah!" a male's voice said. I looked up and saw Father Dom. "Are you alright? You just fainted all of a sudden!"

I leaned back down into the pillow on the cot I was lying on and just simply nodded. "Yeah…I think so…but Father D…I swear I saw…that I saw…"

He stood up and smiled at me and said, "You did see him."

Ok. You would this news would make me happy…no not happy OVER JOYED but I was in such a state of shock that all I could get out was, "But, how? How did this happen?"

"I think I should let him tell you himself…" You could so tell that Father Dom was just so happy. The old mad, I swear to all that is holy, was basically giddy.

With that I heard another male voice halfway whisper, "Susannah…"

TBC!!

Ok…please review and tell me what you think and I am so sorry I took so long. I am going to start on the next chap right now I think.


	17. hottie hot hot ok bad title

Thank you to my two reviewers…yay to Emily! She is my coolest reviewer ever because she always reviews me and I love her! That review was AMAZING. How is that for a word?

Ginerva Weasley- haha I bet that you probably are correct…I guess we shall see, eh?

As always I do not own the mediator in any shape or form. It all sadly belongs to Meg.

Ok shall I get on with it?

"I think I should let him tell you himself…" You could so tell that Father Dom was just so happy. The old man, I swear to all that is holy, was basically giddy.

With that I heard another male voice halfway whisper, "Susannah…"

Chapter 17. When I started this I didn't expect this to get so long…

"Susannah? Are you alright?" The male voice whispered to me. A voice that has soothed my tears and helped me sleep many a nights. A voice that excites me like no other and scares the shit out of me when it gets stern. The voice of the one and only Jesse de Silva. I closed my eyes to make sure they were not playing tricks on me. When I opened them again I saw that Jesse was standing next to the cot I was in, and not only was the unearthly glow of the dead gone, so were the cowboy western clothes. Instead he had on a pair of 'hot boy jeans' as we call them, meaning the jeans that aren't too baggy or too straight. They just fit perfectly. Plus they have the whole faded look to them. He also had on a navy blue polo that was tight enough it gave a hint of his six pack but definitely not skin tight, with a white undershirt under it. Wow. He looked amazing in 21st century guys' clothes. He could easily walk into ANY clothing store and they would ask them to model. Not that Jesse would ever do that, of course.

I felt a huge smile form across my face and I basically jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck probably giving him the biggest hug of his life…after life…and I suppose his new life. "Jesse…oh my god…are you really alive?" I said crying for joy with my head buried in his chest.

"Yes, Querida, I am," He said his voice so full of emotion you could cut through it. By the sound of his voice, it sounded like he too was fighting back tears. He wound his strong arms around my waist and just held me for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity that was cut far too short for my liking by the good priest.

"Ahem…" Father Dom cleared his throat to get our attention. Right. I forgot that he was still here…it is probably a good thing I did not start making out with Jesse like I wanted to. Jesse and I broke apart some and looked at Father Dom.

"Yes, Padre?" Jesse asked, while he sat down next to me and held my hand.

"I understand you two are…very overwhelmed about this all, but Jesse I see it only fit to explain to Susannah what happened, or at least as best as possible." He said sternly even though he too was smiling.

"Si, you are right Padre," Jesse said still holding my hand. He turned and looked me in the eye…those liquid brown eyes staring deep into mine as if he could see the depths of my soul. Really, I would not put it past Jesse to be able to see my soul. "Querida, I am not exactly sure how this occurred. In fact, I really do not understand it at all. All I know it suddenly I heard what sounded like your voice, Susannah, saying 'All I want is for you to be alive…" over and over again and this tingly feeling started in my hands and feet and slowly moved all throughout my body. It reminded me of when I was alive and my arm would, as you say, fall asleep from lack of movement. I thought to myself, this is a very odd sensation seeing that I have not felt anything like this in 150 years. Then as I thought that suddenly all these memories of when I was alive started flashing through my mind starting with my death and going to my earliest memories. I saw my family and friends the farm and horses…everything…it was almost as if I was there among them once again. Suddenly it felt as if my chest exploded and a gust of breath broke forth through my mouth. Real breath, Susannah…I could feel the warmth of it on my hand…and then I noticed that my skin looked real also. My aura was gone and instead I was left with my natural skin tone. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. A heart beat. The sign of real life." With that he took my hand and placed it where his heart was in his chest so I could feel it's beat. "I am alive again…and it is all because of you. I do not know what you did or how…but Querida…I thank you with all my soul. We can finally be truly happy."

Ok whoa. What? I did WHAT? I felt my face get into a look of utter most confusion. "Jesse…don't get me wrong, I am, God, so happy you are alive…but I do not understand…" I looked at Fr. Dom to see if he understood any of this. Then it dawned on me, one person would know. Paul. "Father, we gotta get Paul in here! Call him down to your office! I need his help!" Ok I started rambling on about getting Paul to come down, because, well I knew he would have the most knowledge about this. He is after all a Shifter too.

Jesse, on the other hand, did not seem to like this idea at all. "Susannah! Why in the name of all that is good would you want Slater's help? Of all people…" He kept muttering to himself in both English and Spanish, so I just stopped paying attention to him.

"Jesse, chill, Paul is one my friends…he and I talked it all out, he is actually a good guy…" I said trying to convince not only Jesse but myself too. Like I said earlier, just because he and I are friends does not mean I totally trust him yet.

"Well," Another male voice said. "I am glad at least ONE person thinks I am a decent person." Enter the infamous Paul Slater.

"You," Jesse growled at him.

"Yes, me. Jesse, you are looking, well, not dead today." Wow. Way to speak the obvious Paul. He continued to say, "What is up with that?" This boy is seriously not surprised by anything it seems.

"Paul, I was just saying how Fr. Dom needed to call you down here so we could ask you something," I said ignoring the glares Paul and Jesse were sending at each other.

"Yeah, I know. That is why I came. You called me, Suze. I am actually proud of you; your powers seem to be getting stronger and stronger with each passing minute. I told you that you would be able to call humans eventually."

"Yeah, more powerful then you think…" I said to him.

He raised his eyebrow and said, "Do explain."

I took a deep breath still trying to sort out all my thoughts trying to figure out what was happening. "Ok, well first of all in History I was staring at the clock and basically just kept thinking how I wished class would hurry up and finish. I guess what I really was thinking, "I want time to speed up" and right before my eyes the clock's hands rotated three minutes worth in three seconds. What does that mean? I sped time up…" I trailed off to see Father Dom looking at me in surprise and Paul just smirking at me.

"So you figured it out all by yourself. Good job, Suze. I knew you were going to be a powerful shifter. Yeah, as you can probably tell now since you did it, as shifters we can control time…it's a limited power…we can only go back a few minutes or forward a few. At least at first. I read you can eventually get your powers strong enough to go back and forth at least a day." Paul said sounding quite proud of me. I wonder why he never told me this before.

"Ok, that's fine and all…but…Paul, how did I make Jesse come back to life again?" I really hoped that he knew the answer to this.

He looked at me and then to Jesse and pointed at me and said in a shocked, "Shiiit. YOU did that to him?" He looked at Father Dom with an apologetic look. "Uh, I mean shoot." He looked at Jesse and me again and continued, "Suze, you seriously made him come alive again? Dang…"

He knew something. I knew he knew something. Ugh why isn't he saying it?! "Paul, what? How did I do it? I didn't even know that was possible, did you?"

"Oh, yeah I knew it was possible. Well at least I read about it in all the notes and such. I, myself, have never tried it before though. I never had a reason to because well, it is complicated…" he trailed off and a look of pain filled his eyes. He refused to look at me again.

"Complicated?" Jesse said. "What do you mean, Slater?"

Paul sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs that schools always have and ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. "Well…according to the article that talks about changing a ghost into a live person…" he stopped and propped his chin on his arms, and I could tell he was trying to figure out how to word it all. "Ok, you see you cannot just WANT it to happen. It cannot be preformed on just any random ghost." He shook his head as in still in disbelief. "You cannot just want it…" he repeated again.

"Yeah, we got that part Paul…what else?" I asked curiously.

He halfway smiled at me…yet the smile looked sad. "No, you do not understand. You cannot just want it. You must yearn for this person to be alive once again. You must ache for it with every single fiber of your being. You have to be willing to do anything, ANYTHING, for this person. You also have to truly and completely love this person with all your heart and soul…" His eyes looked into mine for a split second but then quickly looked down again. Even for that split second I could tell why Paul sounded…looked…so sad. He finally came to realize that my love for Jesse was the real deal. Actually, this made ME realize that it was truthfully the real thing. "So, you see, that is why I have never had an opportunity to try out this little power…now if you would excuse me, I have a class to go to…" he stood up, looked at me and then at Jesse, and shook his head once again. He turned and left. He just left, and I could tell by the way his shoulders slumped he knew Jesse had won. Won my heart for good, that is.

When Paul left the room was filled with silence. I was just starting straight ahead thinking about what Paul had said… 'You must ache with it with every fiber of your being…' If I am sure about anything in my life, it's the fact that I love Jesse and, well before today, wanted him to be a live more then anything in the world. And now here he is, sitting right next to me in the nurse's office at my school alive and healthy as ever. I shot a glance at Jesse to see how he was handling what Paul had informed us. Of course, right when I looked at him he caught my eyes with his and smiled. Oh god, that smile…it was seriously…to die for.

"Well. That explains it a little…" Father Dom said sounding still confused and not sure if he believed it. I believed it though, with all my heart I knew what Paul said was true.

I still was unable to think of anything worth saying so I just sat silent for a few moments more. That is till Jesse took my hand in his again and brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. I looked at him and smiled. He said, "Querida…"

I didn't not let him continue, though, I stopped him and said, "Jesse…I still do not understand this…so I suppose it will just stay a mystery, though I know it is no mystery as to how much I love you and I really would do anything for you…I am just so happy right now!" I hugged him again and then just because I was so happy I jumped off the cot and gave Fr. Dom a hug too. I looked at them both and was basically jumping up and down I was so giddy and joyful. My eyes were huge with excitement, "Wait, you said earlier that Jesse is a student here now?" I said questioning Fr. Dominic. "But, aren't you like, 20?" I asked Jesse.

"Yes, I am going to be attending school year as a senior. Padre thought it would be good for me before going to college so I knew what life as a teen in the 21st century was like besides through watching you. Technically I never turned 20 when alive so Father Dominic said he would get a birth certificate made for me saying that I am 18…it just makes more sense. We don't want to make it look like I was held back in high school!" He said his eyes twinkling with excitement and laughing.

"Well you two it is getting late into second period. You better get going to your classes, here I will write you each a pass…" The three of us walked back to Father Dom's office and he wrote us up an excuse to hand to our teachers. We left and started walking down the hallway.

I turned to face the new 21st century Jesse. I still cannot get over the shock of him being alive and at my school. I was not beyond giddy, I was ecstatic. I gave him a huge hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Wow, I am so happy I can finally kiss you and to the outside world it wont look like I'm kissing air," Ok, wow. I cannot believe I really just said that. I smiled sheepishly at my hottie and he just laughed.

He quickly grabbed me and kissed me on the lips leaving me, and by the way he was looking at me him too, wanting more. He said in his low sexy voice, "You know there is more where that came from…"and flashed me his best smile and walked on towards his class. I stood there in the middle of the hall for a few moments and let out a quiet shriek of joy and walked on to my second period class…though I don't see why…all I am going to think about is my LIVE boyfriend, Jesse. Happy sigh

TBC

Whoa, did I really just write a chapter that wasn't a cliffhanger? So weird.

Happy New Year's! R.R.


	18. eating lunch and spanish class

Fishtails- oh and show off Jesse she shall do! Teehee.

Susan B-Really? You liked it? Because I liked it but I have not been getting as many reviews as I used to and it is getting me blue. I need to do something…SCANDALOUS...hmmm. Uh oh. Liz is plotting.

x O te amo x O- YAY! I am glad you love my fic.

b- Haha! I am updating! NOW READ MY STORY! Teehee.

Hey guys. I have some ideas for this fic. But I want to know if people are actually interested in this fic anymore. If not I will give it some sort of ending and just cut it short. But yeah…it is up to all of you. Send me the reviews. (5 reviews for this to continue)

Chapter 18

Having Jesse alive proved to be somewhat problematic. DO not get me wrong, I love the fact that he alive. What girl DOESN'T want to be able to go make out with her boyfriend without having people think she is…some desperate weirdo making out with the air. Ew. Ok, but you know how incredibly hot Jesse is? His great looks plus the fact that he is such a gentlemen…yeah all the girls started noticing him at once. Oh. Believe me. I did not like this one bit at all.

There Jesse was standing by my locker on Tuesday, waiting for me come because its lunch time, and Kelly comes up to him and just starts flirting. Uh, excuse me?! MY boyfriend, not yours. I do not know where it came from but all of a sudden I walked up to them, wrapped my hands around Jesse's eyes and said, "Guess who," in that totally flirty manor that I normally do not do.

Jesse just chuckled and took my hands off his face with his own and spun me around. "Hello Susannah," he said in a deep silky way that makes me melt into a big pile of Suze goop. He then slid his arms around my waist and with his big sexy grin on his face, lowered his head to mine and let our lips meet. Ok, I admit…the couples at school that always make out in the hallways always bugged the shit out of me before, but I couldn't help it…I really couldn't. I felt my back press into my locker as Jesse's body pressed into me more. I fell into the kisses and deepened them letting my tongue slip into his mouth. As soon as I did this I thought to myself how he would never let me do that at school! I mean sure, in the privacy of my room he has let me in the past, but in font of everyone? That is just so Un-Jesse like. To my liking he did not stop me, though. I guess being a live teenage boy has given him more raging hormones or something. Thank god!

I broke away from him smiling shyly at him. He kept his arm around my waist so we could walk outside for lunch together. To my dismay, Kelly was still standing there close by. I looked at her and said, "Oh, hi Kelly, did not see you there. Have you met my BOYFRIEND, Jesse de Silva yet?" Bitchy, I know. Hehe, ah well. I am quite protective and want everyone to know that he is mine! Ok, I really should not be worried…I know Jesse loves me.

She just glared at me and said, "Yeah, I have…Suze do you know where Paul is?"

I opened my mouth just when Jesse interrupted and said, "Why would you want to find that **insert angry Spanish words** Slater is bad news…"

I kind of glared at Jesse and said, "No Kelly, I have not seen Paul, sorry"

She walked off and I placed my head on Jesse's shoulder and sighed. He brushed my hair out from my face and said, "Querida? What is the matter?" He kissed my forehead and led me towards CeeCee and Adam.

I looked at him and smiled. "Nothing is wrong, Jesse, nothing at all. Everything is perfect."

CeeCee and Adam, I noticed, looked very cozy, if you know what I mean. Adam's arm was around her and she looked like she was in Heaven. Did they get together and I not know about it? How could they not tell me? Well, I guess I have yet to tell CeeCee the fact that Jesse is now alive…I guess that is kind of bigger.

CeeCee sat up and looked at Jesse. I could tell she thought he was very good looking though she did not sound flirty at all when she said, "Ah, so you must be the new kid who came yesterday."

He smiled at her since he, of course, already knew all about both CeeCee and Adam due to the fact that they have both been to my house. And you know, my best friends. "Yes, that is I, Jesse de Silva. And you are CeeCee I presume?" Ok, wow. I could help but giggle but what teen guy talks like this? Jesse has a lot to learn…ah well…his 1800-century twang to him made him just so cute.

She looked stunned. I do not know if it was because Jesse knew her name, or if because it was JESSE alive and in front of her. After the party at my house she had been able to figure out Jesse was a ghost, so this must have been a huge shock to her. "But…but...wait…" She looked at me all confused like.

I smiled. I seriously don't know whom I was really smiling at. I was just THAT happy, I mean everything seemed perfect for once. I know my life can never really be "normal" being a mediator and all but this is the closest it has ever been and I will be damned to screw it up! "Don't worry CeeCee…I will explain it later. Or at least as well as I can."

"Good, because, this just goes against everything scientific and God, it just makes no sense…" CeeCee was really confused, and we all know how much she likes knowing everything being the reporter that she is.

"Ok, whoa, I am so lost!" Adam exclaimed. I totally forgot he knew nothing of what we were speaking about.

"Do not worry about it, Adam," Jesse said to him. "They are just being weird girls again…" he started laughing at that due to the expression on my face (one of pure shock) and also because I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey, are you two going to the dance together since you are a couple?" CeeCee suddenly asked out of the blue.

Dance? What dance? I guess the look of confusion showed on my face because Adam went on to explain. "You know Suze! CeeCee told me she told you about it over the weekend. It is this Saturday at the haunted mansion…"

Oh, yeah. THAT dance. Well I guess my date is taken care now since Jesse is alive! Yay! But, wait. Wasn't there something else about this dance…like some sort of theme or something…I was trying to remember when CeeCee said, "Yeah remember? I told you about it on the phone. We are supposed to dress as if we are from the 1800s."

There we go. That is it. How ironic, my date can tell me exactly what the girls wore…my thoughts were interrupted because next to me Jesse started cracking up. I am dead serious! He just burst out laughing to the point that he was almost crying…what is wrong with this dude?

"Are you telling me, Querida, that we have to dress up like those who used to from the 19th century?" He was grinning quite broadly. I guess he found this whole thing to be ironic too.

I elbowed him in the stomach to be quiet since Adam did not know that Jesse was from the 1850s. Wow. His stomach felt so hard…ok wow focus, Suze. CeeCee, surprisingly, did not go on to explain about the history of our school and why it's the Mission and all since I had told her all about him being from the time of it.

I just let Adam be confused, I mean come on, the dude is confused most of the time anyways. I just went on to ask what CeeCee was going to wear which she responded, "Oh, I don't know…I guess I will look up on the internet how the women dressed up for formal affairs"

Right away Jesse went, "Well my sisters always wore hoop skirts and corsets and other things like that under their dresses." Oh shit. Adam and CeeCee just stared at him and I could tell by the look on Jesse's face that he totally forgot he was alive and not everyone knew what era he was from.

"And why were your sisters wearing hoops skirts and corsets?" Adam asked sounding even more confused then ever.

This is were Suze Simon, master of lying, jumps in. "Oh you see Adam, Jesse's family, the De Silva's were very important people back in the day, as in way back when in the 1850's, and so now his family celebrates their heritage by dressing up as their ancestors would have." Ok, bad lie I know, but it was the best I could come up with! I mean really, how many ways can you explain something like that?!

"Oh really? That's very interesting!" CeeCee got in on the act and went along with it thank the good lord. "I am very much into the history of Carmel…actually I did an article on your great…something relative, Hector de Silva, over the summer for the newspaper." Ok, maybe she took it too far…I never really told Jesse about that. (A/n ok I don't remember if Suze ever told Jesse or not so lets pretend she didn't and humor me)

He raised his eyebrow with the scar on it and gave me an odd look. "Oh, I must have missed that article. I am sure it was very good."

"It was!" I squeaked out somewhat embarrassed. "I helped her with it." Hey, I might as well tell him, even though it is a bit late.

"Hmm. I want to read this sometime, if either of you happen to have a copy of it still." He looked me right in the eye. Oh, he knew me way too well; of course I still had a copy.

"Yeah, of course. Next time you are over I will show you." Oh my god. I just realized that Jesse cannot just materialize into my room anymore. He has to actually physically move. Damnit! This means I will see him less since he can't just make random late night visits. Ok, now I am somewhat bummed out. Wait. He is alive…I think that is better.

Since CeeCee had asked me randomly if Jesse and I are going to the dance together, which we never really answered, I guess I will ask him later if he would like to go, so I thought I would ask them the same. "Hey, are you two going to the dance together?"

CeeCee turned a shade of pink yet was smiling quite big. Adam winked at her and said, "Yep, CeeCee is my big date!" Aww, they are just too cute!

Suddenly a shadow appeared from behind me and a voice said, "Who is going to be my 'big date?'" Paul walked to the end of our table and smiled at everyone as a hello.

"I am sure you will find someone to take, Paul." CeeCee said.

"Seriously, dude, you could get any chick in this whole entire school. Say a name and she would be yours." Adam said to him.

Paul's eyes glanced at me and then fell to the table, a half smile playing on his lips. "No, Adam, you are mistaken. I have said this name many, many times and she is still not mine…and I know most likely will never be mine…" Suddenly his eyes shot up and his trademark smirk flashed onto his face as if he realized he just opened up his messed up mind to random people and wanted to cover it up. "But you know, I will find someone, no problem. Or, you know, I could always go stag and steal other guy's dates" With that he smirked and winked at Jesse and me. "Well, I will see you all later." With that he turned around and walked towards the school building to do who knows what.

I noticed how Jesse's gaze was still on the retreating figure of Paul and that he was frowning. He sighed and turned back around to face the table and said, "I really do not like Slater at all…"

"Eh, he is alright…a bit cocky at times, but he has never done anything too terrible that I have ever seen. Hey, the dude has humiliated Kelly Prescott more than one time, so in my book he cannot be that horrible." Adam said in reply. He then looked at Jesse with his head cocked to the side and said, "Wait, how do you know Slater anyway? You are knew here and he moved here from Seattle not that long ago."

I could tell Jesse was trying to come up with an answer and I just shot Adam a look as to say, "my God, don't you ever stop asking questions?!" He of course did not see it though. Jesse cleared his throat and said, "Oh, I have met him a few times through Susannah. If you spend any amount of time at all with her, you notice that Paul is prone to pop up randomly."

I thought to myself, 'Wow, Jesse is getting to be almost as good of a liar as I.' Right then, the novices started walking around to tell us that lunch was over and to start making our ways to our next classes. We all stood up and started walking making pointless conversation that really is not worth mentioning. That is until Jesse leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I assume you will allow me to escort you to the dance?"

My eyes met his, which were glowing with excitement, and I of course had to say, "Why of course, my good sir."

He took my hand in his and kissed it lightly, still smiling, and said, "Until then my fair lady…until then…" he then bowed to me and winked. Ok, wow. Is it just me, or is the whole treat your girlfriend like a princess thing just adorable? I blew him a kiss and turned towards my next class with a huge smile still plastered all over my face.

Jesse POV (a/n I haven't don't other peoples POV in a while so this shall be fun! Yay extra long chapter for YOU!)

I watched as my Querida walked off towards her next class. I still had this goofy grin stuck on my face from our conversation about the 1800s dance. Imagine that, I just become a 21st century teen and already I am being pulled back into my past. I can already picture Susannah in one of the big poofy dresses with a hoop skirt and everything like my sisters used to wear for fancy dances and parties. It shall be quite a change from the normal jeans and leather jacket she normally wears for, as she calls it, Ghost busting, or the little skirts and shirts she wears for outings. I turned and started walking towards my next class, which was Spanish. I chuckled to myself since Spanish is basically my native language. We spoke it, rather than English, at home with my family more often than not. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy this class very much.

I got into the classroom and walked up to the front of the room. Since it was my first time going to Spanish class I did not know where I was to sit. The teacher was a female who appeared to be about 45 or so. She saw me and smiled kindly and said, "Hola, me llamo Senora McGraw." (A/N making up his teachers name, obviously) She then said in English, "You must be the newest student here, Jesse de Silva?"

I replied in perfect Spanish, "Yes, that is I. I am sure I will enjoy this class. Where am I to sit?"

She looked surprised but also very happy that I knew Spanish so fluently. She replied to me in Spanish this time saying, "You speak Spanish very well, Jesse! You can take any of the empty desks."

I thanked her and turned to face the class so see where the empty desks were. I still did not know many people in my own grade so it didn't really matter to me where I sat. It was between this fairly pretty looking girl with long blonde hair or this guy who looked bored. I sat down next to the guy figuring I needed more male friends anyway.

He glanced at me and said, "Hey. I don't know you. Are you new?"

Hmm, maybe the girl would have been a better choice. This guy did not seem too bright. I nodded and said, "Yes, I just started here on Monday. I am Jesse de Silva."

He nodded at me and said, "Sweet. I am Kyle Robinson. Pound it." He then held out his hand clenched in a fist and I kind of just looked at it thinking, what does he want me to do? I figured he wanted me to hit it or something. Oh wait! I have seen Susannah do this before…lightly punch his fist with mine own. I did so and he nodded his head again and said, "Rock on."

I smiled to myself while thinking, "wow, this boy really reminds me of Susannah's brother "Dopey" or rather, Brad. Not too smart…and he seems sort of surfer-ish. I asked him, "So. What do you like to do, as in for fun?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Oh, you know, the normal. Surfing at the beach…chilling with my friends…getting with the chicks…" With the last statement he nudged me in the ribs and smiled. I must ask Susannah what that means…"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend or anything?"

"Yeah, I do. Susannah Simon." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "really? She's pretty hot. Isn't that Paul dude, like always after her?"

I frowned and nodded. Luckily class started right then so I didn't get to really reply. Now I really started to think sitting next to the girl would have been a better choice…

Ok. Seven pages are enough for you. I will write more later. To be continued!! REVIEW OR DIE!

Teehee.


	19. the power of Love

ATiKTImporta- oh, you shall see what is to come…we do not know for sure if our dear Paul is completely friendly quite yet…

LlamaDuck- Ok, good, you wont die now!

Brownielvr23- Yay!

Nikki- Here you go my dear, I am writing more. And I have ideas in my head. I wish I could have Jesse too…

musicalspazz13- Ah, it shall just keep getting longer as long as people are reading it! Yay!

Fishtails- I agree, fics are way more fun than homework! Hmm, I shall describe Kyle more so in this chapter or future ones

PisxiePam- you're wait is over! Here is another chapter for you!

Like you Care- oh, but I do care. Ok sorry…that was to your username…you get to stay alive also! Yay!

To all my reviewers, thank you, I love you. To all my friends who read this as I print it and add it to the binder, well, make sure you give me the binder back soon. Haha. I want you all to go read Mediator: musical style, my other fic when you are done with this chapter. Review both! Yay! I love you!

Chapter…19? Yes 19.

"Susannah?" Jesse asked me Tuesday night, he had come over for dinner and now he was hanging with me in my bedroom.

"Yeah?" I asked him. I was, of course on my bed, but he was not on the window seat like he normally is but instead on the bed also with me. Oh, come on; get those dirty thoughts out of your mind! We were both fully clothed…sadly…and I was reading a magazine while he was- well I really do not know what he was doing.

"What does the term 'getting with the chicks' mean?" His eyes were sparkling with amusement so I could tell that he was fairly certain as to what this meant but wanted to hear me say it.

Well, let me tell you, this was not what I was expecting him to ask me. I looked up from reading an article about the best kissing techniques to answer him. "Uh, well, normally it means a guy is like, flirting with girls to get some action…" Great, Suze, answer his question with even more 21st century lingo.

As I expected he just looked even more confused. Why, why I ask you, why does the confused look, look so hot on Jesse? His eyebrow, the one with the little scar, rose and he just stared at me. It almost made me forget about what we were talking about. "Get some action?" He asked. "I am afraid, Querida, that I do not understand that either."

I sighed and glanced down at the magazine. I held it up to him and said, "Like this." His eyes widened a little bit as he scanned the page that showed different methods of kissing. I could tell he wanted more of a verbal definition so I said, "You know…getting 'hot girls' to give you pleasure in numerous ways, be it simple flirting, making out, or even going all the way."

"Going all the way?" He asked again not understanding.

"SEX, Jesse, sex!" I said as clearly as possible.

Yeah, you can say he understood me this time. He turned slightly red and went "ah…"

I started laughing at his reaction. I mean, God, it was so priceless and funny! He was just sitting there looking at nothing with his brow kind of furrowed in and kind of muttering to himself. He looked at me and said," I heard today by a fellow, that you are one of the HOT girls. I know this word is used for attractive and beautiful, and yes, this is true about you, but I do not like these…sex-raged teenage boys viewing you as…as…their little toy of pleasure!"

This made me laugh even harder! Where is he getting things like this? No male views me as their 'little toy of pleasure'…sad as that is…except maybe Paul. Wait…someone told him I am hot? Now I am interested! "Wait, Jesse, who called me hot?" I probably sounded a bit too interested and the smile on my face probably shouldn't have been there. I mean, I AM Jesse's girlfriend and all.

"Kyle," Was all he said. Ok, who is Kyle and how does he know me? Jesse picked up my magazine and looked at it again a grin playing on his lips. "Querida…how can you read something like this? Does it actually help you with your, well, kissing abilities?" As he said this he leaned closer to where I was on the bed, the grin still on his face.

I leaned towards him also so our faces were only about 6 inches away from each other and replied with, "Well, I don't know…we _could_ find out…"

He did not, as I had expected him to, back away from me and say no. Oh, quite the opposite in fact! He quickly closed the six-inch gap between us so there was only about half an inch and looked at my lips and then back at my eyes and then closed his eyes and put his lips on mine. I right away closed my eyes and wrapped one arm around his neck and the other was on his stomach. I, without realizing it, pushed him backwards so he fell onto his back and I fell onto him. I could feel his hard abs through his polo and, wow, they even FELT hot.

His mouth broke away from mine so we could breathe for a little bit. Instead he started attacking my neck with his mouth while his fingertips lightly brushed up and down my arm. My whole body shivered from it…not exactly sure if it was from the kisses or the fact that I am extremely ticklish. As I shivered again, Jesse softly chuckled and brushed the loose hair away from my face. I gently rested my head on his chest and just listened to his heartbeat. His real, live heartbeat. This is something that I was not used to and believe me, the simple little thudding of his heart brought an immense feeling of happiness into my own heart. I took Jesse hand in mine and placed it over his heart, lifted my head and said, "Jesse, do you feel that?"

He sat up a little by propping his body up with his elbow and just smiled at me. "Yes, Susannah, it is my heartbeat…" I think he too was not used to having one, seeing that he didn't for 150 years. He breathed out a happy sigh and wrapped his arms around me again. I do not know how long we were just laying there in each other's arm, not even talking, but it was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door.

I shot out of Jesse's strong tan arms and got off him. "Yeah?" I asked to who ever was on the other side of the door. I smoothed my hair down because I could see from the mirror on my wall that it had been messed up from our make out session.

"Can I come in?" A guy's voice called out.

I looked at questioning and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, come in…"

Paul opened the door while saying, "Hey Suze, I just wanted to talk to you about…oh…" he saw Jesse sitting on my bed with me. "Uh…sorry to interrupt…your mom didn't say anything about…"

Jesse stood up giving Paul a blank stare and said, "no, you didn't interrupt anything…what do you want?" Obviously Jesse did not approve of my newfound friendship with Paul still.

Paul held up his arms in a I'm-innocent type way and said, "Hey man, I just wanted to talk to her about something…no need for the harsh tones."

Jesse laughed at that one. "Talk? Yeah, I think we have all heard that one Slater. You never want to just TALK with Susannah."

Paul's blue eyes flashed with hatred and his face hardened with a stare and said coolly, "Just because you are alive, Jesse, does not make you safe from me…in fact it gives me more ways to kick your ass so I would be careful if I were you."

I stood up on my bed and yelled, "ENOUGH!" they both looked at me and I said, "Chill out both of you, my god! There will be NO ass kicking in my room…or anywhere else either! You have both kicked each others asses way too many times for my liking and I am fricking sick of it!"

Whoa. Did I really just say that? Wasn't it only a week or so ago I was stopping Jesse and Paul from fighting in my room after the little bathroom visit mishap? Wasn't it only then when I, myself, was beating the shit out of Paul and he in return was getting as much action out of me as possible? What the hell is happening here? How has so many things changed in such little time? I really do like being friends with Paul, but god, what caused it? Why did I suddenly not care about being all buddy-buddy with him? And Jesse? Yeah still do not understand the whole him being alive thing. I mean, I know it has to do with me truly and deeply loving him, but what triggered it?

"Did you ever wish it?" Paul's voice asked me inside my head.

I looked up at him and said, "Wish what?" out loud. I was a little freaked out he was reading my thoughts again.

Jesse looked at me confused and Paul said, "Wish him alive, of course." And then in my mind he said, "I really do not understand why you were willing to be my friend, either, but believe me, it makes me very happy. Maybe the good father telling you to give me a chance finally wore off on you." With that he looked me in the eye and they sparkled. I am dead serious, his blue eyes sparkled with excitement…pretty…NO Suze stop it you are not attracted to Paul!

I thought back to him, "Yeah maybe…" and smiled. He in return smiled back at me.

Jesse looked at both us and said, "What the hell is going on? I know I am only hearing parts of this conversation. Wish me alive? What do you mean by that?"

I looked down at my hands ashamed about my little mental conversation with Paul in front of Jesse. Paul shrugged and said, "I was merely asking her if she has happened to wish you alive recently…because it is becoming clear to me that Suze is a very strong thinker. What I mean by that is that most of her Shifter abilities come from concentrating on things, thinking about them…wishing them. It is almost as if she is her own personally wishing well. Of course, it is not always as easy as sitting and thinking. In your case," he nodded at Jesse, "There was way more involved in making you come back alive. As I said earlier, you became alive due to the greatest power of them all. Love. Love is not something that every person can fully comprehend, in fact, most humans will go through life never completely understanding the power of Love. Do not get me wrong, all humans feel the power of Love at one point or another and most get to the point of being in love and loving others but that is different. There is love…and then there is LOVE. As in the power…the element…the state of being…not just the feeling. Suze, though, seems to have a good grip on Love. It goes along with the whole being able to control time and minds and things. Thoughts and time, along with love, are powers you cannot see nor feel in your hands, you know? It's a mental essence thing." Paul sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, its really complicated to explain and I am not quite sure I can put it into words. If you have the power, you know it. It is kind of like Love itself. No one can truly describe love; you just…know it…"

I nodded and said, "No, I totally get you. I know what you mean, and do you really think that this is my greatest ability? The Power to Call, as it were?"

"Yeah, I really do, I mean God Suze think about it! Look at what you have been able to do lately. Call ghosts and people…of course that was a little…messed up at first…but you seem better all ready and it's only been a week. Plus, you can talk to other thinkers mentally and you controlled time this morning. And obviously, you brought him alive." He smiled and said, "Just think about all the other things you might be able to do if you just let me give you some pointers! Let me your, mental tutor, kind of thing."

"Excuse me," Jesse interrupted. "But, it seems to me that Susannah has been doing fine without you. You said so yourself that has been able to do all these things so why would she need your help?"

"Yes, she is doing fine without me, except these powers are popping up randomly." He turned his gaze to me and said, "Suze, do you normally understand what is going on when you are able to do something different? Like, when you controlled the clock did you instantly know 'Ah, I just controlled time. This must be a power of mine.' Or was it kind of freaky and it was almost as if you did not believe your own eyes?"

"Well…of course I didn't understand it. I mean, its not like I have done anything like that in the past." I thought for a moment and looked at Jesse and said, "I don't know, Jesse, I kind of think it might be smart to have Paul around to help me sometimes. I mean, it's basically what I am doing right now, and he IS the only other person I know like this, so its not like I can go ask Fr. Dom or something. He IS only a mediator."

Jesse just stared at me with his mouth open. "You cannot be serious, Susannah! You trust this person enough to do this?"

"Hey, now. This person is sitting right here. You don't need to be all snotty about it." Paul shot back.

I sighed and said, "Look. How about we just keep the option of Paul being able to help me when I need it? I mean, either way I am going to end up talking to him about this type of stuff anyway. I do not think it needs to be this big of a deal."

"Agreed." Paul added.

"Fine." Jesse said, but he did not sound happy about it.

Paul stood up to leave but when he reached the door he turned and said, "Be warned though…there can be consequences to Jesse being alive, and though they might be fixable, it won't be fun. You cannot expect anything for free now a days can you?" With that he left my room and exited my house.

I looked back to Jesse and asked, "Wait. Who is Kyle?"

TBC REVIEW OR I WILL CRY!


	20. broken friendship?

Moovalous- Haha, good luck with midterms!! But that you so much for reading my story! I am glad you like it!

Fishtails- Fluffy is ALWAYS nice! Teehee. And I shall keep on writing!

Nikki- I am glad you like it a lot!

Michelle- Michelle…go read the actual books. Will give you something to do while waiting for my lazy butt to write the next chapters! Haha.

Chelsea- I WROTE MORE! I hope you like this chapter also.

mOochiko- I sent you an email. You rock and I love you! I hope you like this chapter!! You make me happy!

Linda – Glad you loved it!

Kelikei- continuing now.

JesseIsMyRomeo – thanks for the advice. I hope you still love my story!

nikki007- I hope I didn't take too long to update!

I love my reviewers and "fans" if I can call you people that. You make me happy. This chapter will be dedicated to…Michelle, Meg, and Doodle because they always bug me till I write and yeah I love them they are the coolest friends ever.

CHAPTER TWENTY

Ok wait, before I write this, I must say, I have been writing this for like a year and a half. That is a long time. I have put a lot of time and energy into this story and I love writing it and I hope you all love reading it. You all are what keep me going.

Jesse POV

Suze suddenly looked at me, her being the confused one for once, and asked, "Wait. Who is Kyle?"

"You know, I am not exactly sure myself. He is a senior in my Spanish class. Kyle Robinson. He seems very…stupid. I do not remember being that idiotic when I was his age!" Ok, I was probably being a little harsh on the guy, but I was shocked. He could only talk about "chicks" and surfing. Just like every other teenage male here. What has happened to the youth of today?!

"It is not so much the book smarts that guys lack now a day…it is their logic and common sense. They do not think before they speak and think all girls think they are mega studs or something." Susannah replied to my statement.

I shrugged and said, "Maybe, I will have to observe him and others around me to see how they act…I am going to want to fit in here."

Susannah's eyes widened with fear and yelled, "NO!"

This startled me greatly and I asked, "What? What is it?"

Suze POV

I cannot believe this. He is going to observe the dimwits in my school to see how he should be as a 21st century dude. They are going to corrupt my Jesse! "No, please Jesse, promise me you will not change too much! They will ruin you…I love you the way you are NOW…" I looked up at him with pleading eyes. Oh yes, I am very skilled at the whole pouting puppy dog eye look.

He just smiled at me and chuckled, "Do not worry, Querida, I will not go changing too much on you." He then leaned down and lightly kissed my lips. He then glanced at the clock, which read 8:45. "I am sorry, but I must go back to the rectory now. Father Dominic wanted me back by now…he said something about having The Talk with me or something to that manner. Whatever that means." He stood up and pulled me up with him. We exited my room holding hands and walked down the stairs and then onto the front porch.

I closed the front door behind us and said, "Well goodnight Jess. I will see you in the morning." I smiled sadly at him and added, "It will be weird without you around to open and close my windows for me…"

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and my head went automatically onto his shoulder…he smelt nice…wait. Jesse has a scent? I could SO get used to this. He leaned his head to mine and gave me one last kiss and said, "Yes, I will see you in the morning, Querida. I love you."

He let go of me and walked towards his car…wait no…that is Father Dom's car. I guess he was letting Jesse borrow it for tonight. Aw, how nice! I smiled to myself and watched him leave. When he was out of my site and went back inside and went to my room. I flung myself onto my bed and heaved out a giant happy sigh.

.Wednesday.

The next day at school it was announced that the formal dance was not exactly a 1800s dance. It was a masquerade! This means we all get to dress up in old-fashion dresses and masks. "Excuse me students. Have some of you might have heard, there is a formal dance this Monday at the local Haunted House. It will be in the theme of a masquerade and there will be a best-dressed award! I know it is late notice, but it was suppose to be a surprise for you all. We will have Tuesday off of school. We hope you can all come and tickets will be sold at lunch today and the remainder of the week."

Right away everyone in homeroom was buzzing with talk about it. Who to take, what to wear, how exciting it all was. CeeCee and I joined in the fun also discussing what our dresses and masks should look like.

"Well, when I think Masquerade, I automatically think about the scene from Phantom of the Opera…OH! Wouldn't that be SO cool if you, Adam, Jesse, and I went as Phantom characters?!" I said getting more and more excited by the second.

CeeCee giggled and said, "Oh my god, that would be so much fun! You are brilliant, Suze! I think you should be Christine and Jesse should be the Phantom! I will be Meg and Adam can be Raoul. This will be amazing! We should keep our idea on the down low though, so no one steals it…" She had leaned in closer and whispered the last part.

"You ladies come up with anything interesting for the dance?" Paul asked from behind us. Have you ever noticed how he tends to just pop up from behind randomly? Weird.

"I am assuming you mean to wear?" I said in response.

"Hmm, yeah that or just whatever," he said back to me.

CeeCee shrugged her shoulders and said, "Not really…nothing creative has come to mind yet." I am so glad at least one of us can lie, seeing that Paul can see right through me when I lie.

With that it was time to go onto our morning classes and another day began…

That night I was in my room when the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Suze, it's Paul," the voice on the other end of the line said.

I wonder what was so important that he felt the need to call me. "What is up, Paul?" I really was interested.

There was a short pause and then he said in a somewhat pained voice, "I do not understand it, Suze…"

Um. What the hell? "Understand what…?" I was so confused. I mean…what could he be talking about? I am the one that is always asking him the questions here…

"I told you I loved you…you did not have to sit around to hear it from me…I willing gave you my love and I wanted to help you…and…you pick HIM. I do not understand why."

I just stared at the phone is shock. I mean, this doesn't sound like Paul at all. He is normally totally dispassionate about everything or totally outraged. "Uh. Because I love him?" I know this probably was not the answer Paul was looking for but I was still in a state of complete confusion. "Look. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about that!"

He chuckled softly…but not in the sexy way Jesse does…more in his I am evil and we all know it kind of way. "You might not be able to change that, _Querida_, but I can…and I will…" He said querida in a totally mocking tone of Jesse.

Ok, now I was pissed. Who the hell does he think he is? "What the hell Paul! I thought we were friends now, and friends do not do shit like this to each other!" I mean, God, come on!

He laughed again and said in a darkly serious voice, "Oh come off it, Suze. You and I both know you did not really want to be friends with me. You never trusted me. You just wanted to stay on my good side to keep Jesse safe. I also figured that the saying 'its easier to catch flies with honey then vinegar' is true and it worked…kind of. I know now that you will never be mine. The freaking love bond shit between you and Jesse proves that, and I cannot stand it anymore. How the HELL do you expect me to be friends with the girl I love when she is off loving an ex-ghost?" Now he was the one sounding pissed off.

My fingers ran through my hair in frustration. I cannot believe he would fake being nice to me and my friend to get me to like Jesse less! God, and what pisses me off the most is that I am hurt. I actually liked being friends with him but now I see he really is just an evil bastard spawn of Satan. "Paul, how can you do this to me?" I said in a voice barely over a whisper.

He was silent for a moment as if the hurt in his voice pained him. Maybe he was right. Maybe somewhere in me I had decided to be friends with him only because I knew it would keep Jesse safe…maybe I am just a big fake who uses people to get what she wants…oh god…I am such a horrible person…After thinking about all of that a sob escaped from my mouth. "Pa-Paul…I'm…sorry…" I sat there silent trying to hear if he was there or not because he wasn't saying anything.

Suddenly I heard a haggard breath being exhaled from his mouth and I could tell he was crying or at least close to it. "I loved you Suze…_loved_ you…and if you only just let me show it to you…" he broke off and took a deep breath as if to gain control of his emotions. When he spoke again his voice was much stronger and colder. "You brought this upon yourself…" He then slammed the phone down and the line went dead.

Oh god…

Sleep did not come too easily that night for me. I tossed and turned thinking about the conversation with Paul. He was hurt and pissed and I have learned that these emotions did not mix well with Paul. He once informed me that he did not deal well with loosing and look how that ended up…I was left stranded in the Shadow land. He said I brought this upon myself…brought WHAT? What is he planning to do to me? Or worse, to Jesse? God, I should have known not to trust him to be my friend…

That day at school I was like a walking Zombie. Father Dom saw me stumbling down the hallways to get to my classes and frowned. "Come here, Susannah. I want to talk to you in my office."

I looked up at him through half closed eyes and nodded. I silently followed him to his office and sat down in my normal seat. Ah, to be sitting down! It felt heavenly. I slouched down so I was basically lying down in a sitting position and looked sleepily up at Fr. Dom. "Can I just stay here for a while? Or, like can you get me caffeine? I can barely keep my eyes open…" I yawned and stopped talking. It just took too much energy.

Father Dominic frowned down at me again and said, "Are you spending too much time with Jesse or something that you aren't getting enough sleep? You really need to get at least 8 hours of sleep a night, Susannah"

I looked up at him in shock and then sort of laughed. "Uh, no offence, but I have not gotten that much sleep on a regular basis since I was like…eight. And also, no, it is not from spending too much time with Jesse. In fact, I did not even see him after school hours yesterday. I just could not sleep due to something that Paul said to me…"

Now instead of frowning at me, Father Dom just looked at me with concern. "What did Paul say to you? Are you ok?"

I nodded my head and said, "Oh, yeah I am fine…at least for now. I mean, I really do not know exactly what he was talking about or what he is planning on doing…. but when it comes to Paul Slater I kind of just expect the worse, yanno?"

"Well, what did he say to you then to get you so worried?"

This time I frowned. I looked down at my hands and played with the hem of my sweater. I mean, do I really want to tell a priest that Paul is pissed off because I don't love him, but I love an ex-ghost? Would he understand that? I mean, god I hardly understand it and I am involved. I still couldn't quite understand why Paul all of a sudden went all-jealous on me when a day earlier he was perfectly normal. Or as normal as he ever was. Except, was he and I being friends EVER normal? Not really. I sighed and said, "Well, ok, I am still trying to figure it all out myself…but you see, Paul informed me he loves me a few days before Jesse turned human. And Jesse coming back to life sort of proved that I really truly love him, its like, one of my powers or something. This totally pissed off Paul though, because it meant that I do not love him nor ever will. He then went all weird on me and accused me of never wanting to actually being his friend I just acted nice to him to keep Jesse safe…but that is so not true, at least I don't think it is…anyway he then told me 'I brought it upon myself' and I will pay and things like that. He was really upset. I felt sort of bad but it made me realize why I never wanted to be his friend before. He is Satan!"

Father Dom's eyes widened at my last remark and went, "Susannah! He is NOT Satan!"

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Oh really? How do you know this? Do you know who Satan is? I don't think so. So ok maybe he isn't Satan but he is at least the spawn of Satan in human form." Harsh, I know but he so deserves it. Paul, I mean, not Fr. Dom, who is like the least Satan-y person I know, being a priest and all.

He just sighed at me and shook his head back and forth. "I am going to ignore that comment, Susannah. So, you do not know if he is actually going to do anything?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Its Paul. You can't tell with anything when it comes to him."

Father Dom folded his hands and placed them on top of his desk, I think to keep himself from grabbing his handy pack of cigarettes that he rarely ever smokes. Heh, I seem to have that effect on him. "Since you do not know for sure, I suggest you just keep an eye out and be careful, ok? And get some sleep. But not now, now you must go back to class."

Jesse POV

Ah, back at good ol' Spanish class. I was sitting next to Kyle again and was probably paying more attention to him then to _la profesora_. I was raised speaking Spanish, I do not need to listen completely to her! I noted what Kyle was wearing and how his hair was styled. His hair was dark blonde, dirty blonde I think Susannah said it was called, and it was what I later learned was called shaggy or suffer boy look. Interesting names for styles now-a-days. He had on baggy-ish pants and a pink polo with his collar up. I wonder if he knows it is up like that…hmm. In my day, only girls wore pink, but I suppose not anymore. I seriously hoped Susannah was not expecting me to wear pink though. Yes, I think I am too manly for that.

I started comparing my looks to him to see how I was doing in the whole fitting in thing. His skin was tanned, from I guess surfing, but mine was even tanner. I am just naturally dark. My hair had been cut with Susannah's help so it went right above my eyes and still had a slight curl to it. I had on corduroy tan pants and a navy blue long sleeved button down shirt that Susannah had picked out for me. I would be so lost if it weren't for her help!

Suddenly Kyle whispering to me interrupted my thoughts. "Yo, dude, do you understand question 4 on the worksheet?"

I looked down at my paper, which I had finished almost 15 minutes ago. "Si." I then went on to explain it to him and he just shook his head in amazement.

"How do you understand this shit?" He asked me.

I took offense to that! Spanish is not 'shit' I do not go around calling his culture shit! Have some respect! I frowned and said, "My family speaks Spanish…I grew up around it."

He shot me a somewhat apologetic look and said, "Oh, sorry man…" His face brightened again then and asked, "Hey, you still going out with that Suze chick?"

I clenched my fist around my pen and simply nodded and then asked, "Why?"

He shrugged and said, "Oh, just wondering because if you weren't I would ask her to the Masawhatever dance thing."

I rolled my eyes to myself and said, "Masquerade?"

"Yeah!" he said. "That's it! Like I said before, dude, she is hot. You are lucky, even if she is younger then us. Hah, that Paul dude should just take a hint. She is obviously not interested in him."

I smirked at that. I couldn't help it, even though I do not like other males thinking about my Querida like that, he is right. She IS hot and well, just amazing, and I am lucky to have her. I wonder if she knows about other guys liking her though...besides Paul obviously. "Yes that _el bastardo pequeño _should take a hint. I have no plans of leaving Susannah."

Kyle laughed and said, "Right on, man! You show that…uh…whatever you called him!"

I chuckled to myself and thought that Kyle maybe would not make such a bad friend after all…

TBC.

REVIEW REVIEW

The dance should be soon…


	21. Friday afternoons

Nikki007- you reviewed twice! Paul makes me mad too!

A -Please don't choke! Haha I am glad you loved it!

Musicalspazz13- Jesse+slangnot always good lol!

Moovalous3- glad you loved it! Kyle and Jesse…yes they are friends now hehe

Pixiepam- Ah Kyle rocks my socks. Which is why he is in this chapter so much

Fishtails- well you are special and loved! And again, I love Kyle

Colleen859- and I am writing more

Moochiko- thank you thank you! You rock my world

Llamaduck- Naw, Jesse will not change too much…yet…

Doodle- you idiot I dedicated the last chapter to you! Gah! (note to anyone reading this, this is my best friend Emily who is stupid! I love her!)

Nikki007- I updated, but sorry it was not that soon…

11 reviews…not bad…-D

Um. I had something to say…now I don't remember.

Oh, yeah. This chapter is over 9 pages in my notebook and I write REALLY small. Yay me!

Happy belated birthday to Michelle. This chapter is for you.

Chapter 21

Jesse's POV

"Jess-Man, I cant believe we have history together also. This is so cool, dude!" Kyle said to me as we entered the last period class of the day Friday. Even though this is only my first week at school, I am already more than ready for the weekend. Luck for me, it is a four day weekend due to the dance. I smiled at the thought of dancing with my Querida. I suddenly felt someone hit my shoulder so I was jolted from my thoughts of Susannah. "Jesse?" Kyle said looking at me weirdly. "You ok there, man? You just are standing there with this goofy grin on your face." He sat down in his desk. Ok, it was more like slouching; his legs were spread apart and his back was slumped forward. I have realized that this is how most guys sit- Dios! They are all going to have horrid back problems when they are older! Kyle then pointed to the desk next of him and said, "Sit."

I sat down with my elbows on my desk and placed my head on my hands and started grinning again. I looked up at Kyle who was smirking at me and said, "What?" innocently.

He kept on smirking and shook his head and said, "Dude, I might have only known you for a week, but I already know that whenever you start thinking about her you get this really idiotic grin on your face."

I felt my face turn slightly red and chuckled. There was no use denying what was true. I slouched down in my chair and said, "yeaaah…I am…thinking about Susannah I mean."

Kyle laughed and smacked his desk in triumph, "I knew it! You have it bad for this girl, man!" he lowered his voice and winked saying, "but I can sure as hell see why!"

A semi-embarrassed smile formed on my lips and I looked down at my desk and said, "Yes, yes I do have it very bad for Susannah. She is an amazing girl."

"Hey…can I meet her?" Kyle asked suddenly. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He must have saw this because he help out his hands in a "I'm innocent" manner and said hurriedly, "No! no, don't worry dude. She is all yours, I just want to meet her."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I do not care. It is a free country, you know." Ha! I have always wanted to say that to someone. Really though, I have no worries about Kyle meeting my Querida.

Kyle smiled and said, "sweet, she seems really cool from what you have told me…besides her being, you know, hot."

I rolled my eyes at him. Yes it is an annoying habit that I have picked up from Susannah. Oh well.

Our teacher, Dr. Halp, walked into the room then to start class U.S. history. This stuff should be a walk in the park seeing that I was alive during a lot of it. Or at least in a ghost form. When I was taking noted on Dr. Halp's lecture, Kyle suddenly poked me and said, "Dude, Emily Jung is like, staring at you over there." He jerked his head in the direction of a pretty looking girl with longish hair.

As soon as my eyes met with hers she smiled warmly and looked away somewhat shyly, but before she broke eye contact, I smiled back. It is only proper to be polite to ladies. Kyle on the other hand stared at me in disbelief. Upon seeing his expression I asked, "What?" I was truly puzzled.

He whispered harshly at me, "Dude! You are flirting with her! You have a girlfriend, dawg!"

I frowned at him, my eyebrows furrowed and asked, "What do you mean I'm flirting with her…I am not even talking to her!" Did he really just call me a dog? I truly do not understand modern lingo.

Kyle shook his head and said, "You were FACE flirting! No words, just eye contact and smiles and such!" He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Face flirty…my God I swear this boy makes stuff up as he goes along!

I looked at him as if he were insane, "What are you talking about, Kyle? I am keeping eye contact with you and I have smiled at you before and believe me when I say I am not flirting with you." My eyebrow with the scar was raised.

Kyle turned slightly red but quickly covered it up by rolling his eyes at me and said, "Yeah, whatever Jess. You know what I mean." He then started smirking again and said, "Besides I am into girls, you know that. You gonna introduce me to Suze or am I going to have to do it myself?"

"No, no…"I said. "You will meet her.." I looked at the clock and saw that there was only about 25 minutes left of class…and the end of school. "In about 30 minutes." I pointed at the clock. While saying this I silently hoped to god that he really did not want anything else besides meeting her. I have always worried somewhat about Susannah falling for one of the males around her at school, but now that I have been around these males…I know how they think…they are not honorable...I know what they think about! I do not want anyone else thinking about Susannah like THAT besides…well, me.

I sighed and tried to concentrate on my history work although it was extremely hard since my thoughts kept roaming to Susannah. Why must the love of my life be so beautiful and attract the attention of other men? I know, I know I am getting protective of her. I really cannot help it though.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Halp stopped talking and allowed us to gather our books for announcements and dismissal. I turned to talk to Kyle some more when a shadow fell over my desk. I looked up and believe me when I say I was shocked for there stood Emily Jung smiling down at me. She was close enough for me to notice the brown streaks in her dark blonde hair and that her eyes were a dark blue. She was in fact very pretty, not as pretty as my Querida, but pretty nonetheless. I gave her a half smile but saw that Kyle was shaking his head at me from the corner of my eye. I avoided her eyes and said simply, "Hi, I am Jesse DeSilva." And held out my hand to her.

She took it in hers and said, "I know who you are, Jesse. We have Spanish together also. I am Emily Jung. I've been meaning to talk to you all week…" she was still holding onto my hand. I glanced at it quickly and looked back at her. I admit I was just a little uncomfortable. "I've been meaning to talk to you because I wanted to see if you would like to go with me to the-"

"WELL! Look at the time! My, goodness it has gotten late!" Kyle said really loud and totally interrupting Emily mid-sentence. He then looked pointedly at Emily and said, "Sorry Doll, but we have to go meet up with Jess-Man's girlfriend, yep we do, we do, come on dude, we don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting!" Kyle glared at Emily's hand touching mine and basically shoved me towards the classroom door.

I hurriedly said, "Oh, well, nice to meet you Emily."

She was slightly frowning and said, "Yeah…you too…" with little to no enthusiasm. She then shot a glare at Kyle, who in turn just rolled his eyes at her, and she then spun on her heel and walked down the hall without a backwards glance.

Kyle sighed and said, "Ugh, man, you need to be careful! You have a girlfriend whom you obviously love and you are new hot meat to all these hungry single girls out there-" He paused and pointed to all the girls who were staring at us…no…at me. "But man, you really need to not lead on girls with your gentlemanly shit. They will think you are available and swarm you. You are with Suze." He sent me a meaningful glance and added, "Remember that."

I chuckled and said, "Do not worry amigo. I am not interested in any of the girls here except Miss Simon."

He smirked and said, "In that case send them my way! Anyway where is this luck girl of yours?"

I spotted Susannah next to her locker talking to Adam and CeeCee. The sight of her made my whole face light up.

"Ah, I assume you see her then…" Kyle said noticing my face."

"Indeed I do, come on!" I said grinning widely and leading Kyle to Susannah.

Suze POV

I was talking with Adam and CeeCee while getting ready to leave Friday after school. Thank the good Lord it is Friday. I had to wait for Jesse because he was going to take me home since he and I had a date tonight.

Adam all of a sudden asked, "Who is Jesse's friend?"

I looked at Adam in a confused manor and stopped loading my backpack. I automatically assumed Adam was referring to a girl that he found hot or something. "Friend? I…don't know. I don't think he has mentioned anyone…why?" I looked the direction of Adam's gaze and spotted Jesse walking towards me and smiling. I was so relived to see that his friend was a guy and not a girl. A good-looking guy at that. Ok, I like Jesse having friends now!

"I do not know who he is, but he is hot!" CeeCee replied smiling.

Adam frowned at her but she didn't notice because she was too busy watching Jesse and the boy coming near us. This boy had on very nicely fitting khakis and a striped button down shirt with the sleeves rolled and Birkenstocks. A little preppy but it looked good on this guy.

"Hey Susannah, how was your day?" Jesse asked me sounding genuinely interested and hugged me and kissed my forehead. Ah, what a good boyfriend!

I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "It was boring but things are looking up now!"

The guy who followed Jesse over to us cleared his throat nosily and Jesse looked at him and said, "Oh! Forgive me; this is my friend Kyle Robinson. Kyle meet Susannah Simon."

The guy-Kyle- grinned at me and said, "Pleasure to meet you Susannah. This dude here has told me a lot about you." While pointing at Jesse.

I smiled and said, "Call me Suze. Jesse insists on calling me Susannah all the time. I don't know why though."

Jesse shrugged and said, "Susannah is a pretty name and besides…it is a Spanish name…and I am too." He laughed at what he said because really…it sounded stupid. I think we all know he is Spanish by now!

"Well Suze," Kyle said smiling still. I couldn't help but notice his boy-ish grin. It was adorable! Oh, this rocks, my boyfriend has hot friends. "I am so happy to finally meet you. Any girl of Jess-Man's must be a keeper." I had to keep from laughing at the "jess-man" comment. Kyle then turned to Jesse and lightly hit his shoulder and said, "Well dude, I gotta run. The waves are calling me. You must come surfing with me sometime." He looked at me and added, "You too, Suze! Well, I will you all later." He winked at us all and said, "Adios dudes!"

Once he was out of earshot I turned to Jesse, or should I say Jess-Man, with a raised eyebrow and said, "So THAT is Kyle, huh?"

Jesse grinned and said, "Yep! That is Kyle." I grabbed my backpack and said goodbye to Adam and CeeCee telling them I would talk to them about Monday's dance plans later. Jesse was holding my hand as we walked towards the parking lot.

Suddenly I dawned on me. Jesse has only been alive for like a week so how does he have a car to drive? I frowned slightly at the cars and asked, "Jesse? Where did you get a car?" Last I saw Jesse with a car he was driving Father Dom's, but I'm sure he wont let Jesse use it whenever he wants it.

Jesse grinned his heart-melting smile and said excitedly. "Padre said it was time for the rectory to invest in a new car and since he is the only one who drives besides me there he is letting me use the new care! Padre said he is perfectly fine with the old one still!"

I couldn't help but smile. Father Dom was being so nice to Jesse! I grabbed Jesse's hand and said, "Lead me to my home!"

We pulled into my driveway and walked towards the front door. "So, Querida…" Jesse started with a glint of something in his eyes. "What do you want to do tonight?"

I gave him a flirty half smile and said, "I am kind of up for the hanging around the house…watching movies…and stuff…you know?" I sure as hell wanted to do the 'stuff' more than the movies…heh.

Jesse and I were hanging in my bedroom while waiting for dinner to be ready. He was sitting on the window seat looking out at the ocean. He sighed and said, "Not even 150 years has been able to make the ocean any less beautiful and amazing. When I was a ghost and far before I met you, I used to sit here for hours at a time just watching the world literally change before my eyes. And now here I am, alive once again, given a second chance from and angel from Heaven. My very own Angel.

I wrapped my arms around him and let my head rest on his shoulder. I didn't say anything. For once words were not needed to express any feelings felt.

At 6:00, our normal dinnertime, I finally lifted my head from Jesse's shoulder and said, "We should probably go down for dinner now." We slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. We were not met with the smell of Andy's cooking or my mom's laughter. Nothing. No food, no sounds, nothing. Nothing but a note. What is with my family and leaving random notes all of a sudden?

This note was quite similar to the last. (A/N Suze's mom left a note in an early chapter)

Hey kids!

Your mom and I have gone out for

The night. Be good. Find your own

Dinner. Suze, Tell Jesse hi for us!

Love, Dad.

I stared at the note in disbelief. It looked like something MY Dad would write…not Andy. I mean, I like Andy and all and I know he cares for me, but he isn't my Dad. He never fully will be…

Jesse was standing behind me and read the note also and he could sense my body tense. He wound his arms around my waist and kissed my neck lightly. "Well," he whispered. "It looks like its just you and me."

Jesse and I are home alone…with no mom or Andy…and no brothers. Oh, it looks like my luck is finally on my side. "Yeah I guess it does look that way, doesn't it?" I looked at him, a smile playing on his lips. "So, what should we do?"

He grinned fully and pulled me towards him and slowly lowered his lips to mine. I let myself fall into the kiss until Jesse slowly pulled away. "Um." I squeaked out. "Yes, that is definitely a possibility. I was thinking along the lines of what to eat, but yes, I like your thinking too!" Ok, please tell me I did not really just say that to my boyfriend!

Jesse chuckled softly. "Hmm, dinner. We could cook something together?"

I thought about that for a moment. No matter how fun it would be to see Jesse in an apron, I am not really willing to show off my cooking skills, or should I say lack of? Yes, definitely lack of…

Jesse, probably seeing I was not too keen on the whole cooking thing, said, "Or you know, get take out…order in…whatever you call it."

Before I could answer the doorbell rang so Jesse and I went and opened it. Standing there was CeeCee and Adam. I was shocked to see. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked confused.

CeeCee snorted and said, "Nice to see you too, Simon."

Adam rolled his eyes and said while just walking into the house and towards the kitchen, "What she means to say is that we came to plan our plans for the masquerade. Suze, I'm thirsty!" With that Adam took a cup from the kitchen cabinet and poured himself a cup of orange juice. Hey, at least I got to give him props for not drinking straight from the carton.

I said semi-sarcastically, "Oh, go ahead Adam, help yourself to my food. Mi casa es tu casa." Whoa. I just spoke Spanish! Granted almost everyone knows that phrase…Jesse seemed to find my sad attempt at his language funny. I shot him a look to say 'stop laughing.' This just made him laugh even more though. Gosh, my looks really never have the effect I want them to.

"Um," I said. "Do you have any ideas for our little theme?" I asked Cee.

"Wait a minute," Jesse said before CeeCee could answer. "What is our little theme anyway?"

Oops. I guess I forgot to tell Jesse about Cee's and my idea of going as Phantom of the Opera characters.

"Suze and I decided on going as Characters from Phantom of the Opera…"

Jesse's face turned to one of complete confusion. "Uh, I am afraid I don't quite understand. What is this Phantom of the Opera?"

"Just only the best book, musical, and now movie!" I exclaimed thrashing my arms about with excitement.

"Oookay…" was Jesse's reply.

CeeCee sighed and said, "I know I am going to regret this…but, Simon, show him the pictures."

I turned slightly red at this and my excellent reply was, "Uuh.." You see I have a, er, slight obsession. An obsession Jesse does not know about…an obsession with Gerard Butler and The phantom or Erik whatever you want to call him. Under normal circumstances I would GLADLY show my pictures of Gerard Butler to anyone…but…not my boyfriend.

"Girl, I know you have them somewhere in this house. Go get them so I can explain the costumes!" CeeCee, sadly had me there. I did, indeed, have pictured of the phantom at home. In my room actually. Well, more specifically in my purse. So I can carry them around with me where I go…ok, stop laughing now!

"Fine." I ran and got them and came back to the kitchen and handed the pictures I printed off the internet to CeeCee.

"This." CeeCee said pointing to a picture. "Is the phantom-"

"Erik." I corrected interrupting them. I couldn't help it…I said stop laughing at me! I know…I have a major obsession. When I said this Adam, CeeCee and Jesse all looked at me weirdly and I turned red again.

"Okay then…Erik. Jesse, you will be him." CeeCee said continuing.

Jesse would need tight-ish pants and a flowly white shirt and a black cape and a mask. Hmm, he at least has half those things already! Yes! I was starting to miss him in his 1800 clothes. He smiled at the picture and said, "I can handle that. I might need help finding a mask though."

"I will help!" I said eagerly. Yes! I get my very own Phantom…

"Suze, you need a fancy dress like "Christine's" That means puffiness and hoopskirts. You will also have one of those hand held masks.

I frowned slightly. "Where am I to find a dress like that?"

CeeCee smiled and said, "My Aunt Pru loved to sew things like this and told me she would make mine and your dress. She is almost done with mine and can then start on yours. She is like, a speed sewing demon. It is insane. She needs to measure you for the dress, though."

"Yes!" Adam shouted out. "Trip to Aunt Pru's! This rocks!" (A/N it is Pru, right? Someone correct me if I am wrong.)

"Wow, that is so nice of her, CeeCee!" I was astounded, but I was not really looking forward to going to her house again. I am not in the mood for any unwanted spirits.

"She said she would be more than happy to do it. She also said she has a soft spot for you, whatever that means."

We figured out the rest of our plans and decided to run to the Pizza place Jake works at and grab some "zah" Not quite high class, I know, but Jesse has never had pizza before! That should just be a crime!

That night, as I was laying in bed half awake and half asleep state I swore I head a male's voice whisper something in what almost seemed to be IN my head. He…or it…said:

"This Phantom might be in your mind, sweet Susannah.

At Masquerades, dear, not all things are what they seem to be.

Beware, for masks tend to hide the truth. Identities are easily

Hidden thus leading you into great trouble…great trouble indeed.

Now sleep, my beauty, for you need your rest…"

A/N to be continued.

I have left you once again with a cliffhanger. I realized I had not in a while and decided to be evil as I used to be. e**vil laugh** Now, review my dearies, for if you do not, you shall not know who the owner of the voice is, and if you do, you get a cookie!

Oh, and I am sorry I did not update quickly, but do not complain. This chapter took up over nine pages in my notebook…and I write small…and 7 pages on Microsoft word font size 12. Love to all!


	22. Phantom, not ghosts

LlamaDuck- why thank you!

Koizak- mmm Jesse as phantom makes me happy!

Awiz! Hey babe! Here is your cookie! AH! Isn't Kyle amazing? Why can't the guys we know be like that?

Nikki007- Oh no! Not drastic measures:hides in fear and writes just for you:

Jesse's Querida- Yes! My story is excellent! Cliffhangers are fun and evil! Hehe

Madmaddy- I am so happy you loved it and of course I will update more!

AnneTrinityRGJM- CAPS ARE COOL, THOUGH! Heh, sorry. Yes, killing Paul would solve a lot of things…

ChandraSinger- I know I really want a masquerade dance so bad! My story does not rock…YOU rock!

Moovalous3- the voice is…well…read on my dear and you shall see. Yeah, I think we all flirt without realizing it.

AtiKTimporta- Am I really that transparent that my story plot is so obvious? GAH! I guess I will have to throw in some shockers then…

Moonmade- thank you

Me'shell is back- thanks mate. Famous, eh? How interesting…

YAY! You all get cookies! Hey, I have realized something. Come May 31st I will have been working on this for two years. So here is my plan: to be done by then. I mean come on, this thing may be my first ever, long story (it is, before this I never wrote anything like it before) and it's my baby but two years is more than enough time. So. This story will be coming to an end ASAP. Maybe, I will more fan fiction, maybe not. You tell me…should I?

Chapter 22

Saturday and Sunday are both sort of a blur to me. Adam, CeeCee, Jesse and I were all so busy getting ready for the masquerade Monday night that it is seriously hard to tell one day from the other. We all took a trip to Aunt Pru's house to pick up CeeCee's costume and also so she could finalize mine. CeeCee had told her approximately my dress size and now she only has to tailor it to my body.

Let me tell you, I was quite scared at the fact Jesse came along with us to Pru's house. I knew that couldn't be good since, hello, he used to be a ghost. That would have to set off some whacked up signals in that woman's head. I couldn't, though, forbid him to go. Adam had gotten Jesse quite excited about meeting her, so I couldn't make up some excuse why he shouldn't come with us.

We pulled into Pru's house around 11:45 Saturday morning. She had told CeeCee that we should get there early and have lunch with her as she worked on my dress.

"Heeeello, my darlings! Welcome, welcome, I had sensed you were here!" Aunt Pru shouted to us from her open door as soon as we parked the car.

CeeCee rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yeah because we told you we would be here…" Jesse and Adam snickered and CeeCee said louder, "Why hey there Auntie. Thank you so much for all your help!"

I flashed a bright smile at Pru and said, "Yeah, really, thank you, thank you for making these dresses!"

Pru laughed lightly and said, "Oh, it was nothing, nothing at all, my dears." She noticed Jesse and said, "Oh! Cee, I have not met this handsome friend of yours yet! Dear, you must let me read his palms or his cards sometime today! I feel a great aura around him. Very strong spiritual energy radiating from him!"

Yes, perhaps because he WAS a spirit... shit, this is not good at all. I told you this would happen! I glanced at Jesse right when he shot me a nervous look and cleared his throat. "Uh, I am Jesse DeSilva. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Pru's violet eyes were glowing with excitement as she shook Jesse's drastically tan hand compared to her albino white hand. "Jesse…" she cooed. "Yes, yes you must let me read his cards…"

CeeCee cleared her throat and said, "Auntie? Shall we head in and start on Suze's dress now?"

Pru snapped out of whatever type of trance the sight of Jesse had put her in with an, "Oh!" and we were ushered into her house. "Sit, sit, my dears. Would any of you like something to drink? Lemonade?"

"I will get it," I offered. I mean, hey, the woman is making me a dress. The least I can do is pour a drink or two.

"no, no, you need to stay with me, Suze, so I can measure you for your beautiful ball gown! I worked on this all throughout the night. You see, I don't need much sleep. The spirits help keep me awake and energized. There was one that was especially helpful last night. He actually knew a lot about the fashions of the late 1800s. He helped me design your dress, Susie!"

Ok, first off, no one but my mom can call me Susie. But again, she is making me a dress…one that is designed by a spirit? What? My eyes met with Jesse's who had a raised eyebrow. He was the only ghost I knew from the 1800s…

CeeCee sighed, obviously trying to fight back an urge to make some sort of comment. She is slowly becoming more believing towards spirits since I told her about being a mediator, but she still finds her aunt hard to believe. She left the room with Adam to pour drinks for us, even though Adam really wanted to hear more about Pru's latest spirit.

"Oh? A spirit is helping you with my dress? I feel so honored." The sarcasm was apparently evident to Jesse because he frowned at me slightly. I felt guilty then, I mean, I was dating a ghost before so why shouldn't one be interested in making a dress? "What is his name? Do you know?"

"Yes I do know!" Aunt Pru said obviously excited that I was taking interest in her spirits. "His name was Erik! He told me he was alive back in the mid to late 1800s and was around a lot of fancy dressed people because of attending the opera a lot."

My eyes went huge and I started choking on air…or my spit…either way it was not attractive at all. "Erik?" I sputtered out. "Erik…who likes the Opera…oh my GAWD!"

"Yes, Erik…why all the excitement, dear?" Aunt Pru asked me almost concerned sounding.

Even though a sense of fear had crept over my body, I couldn't keep back the smile as I whispered, "Erik…"

Jesse frowned and said, "Is there a need for me to be jealous of this Erik dude?"

I fought back laughter there. Ok, Jesse has been hanging with Kyle too much. He just said, "dude." "No, no. No need to be jealous…just a freaky coincidence probably." I know most of you probably have no idea what I am getting at, but if you remember, Phantom, who Jesse is going to be dressing up as is named Erik.

"I don't get it. What do you mean?" Jesse asked in his sexy confused voice.

"She is talking about the man you are pretending to be on Monday, Jesse." CeeCee said coming back into the room with a tray of drinks in her hands.

"Phantom?" Adam asked.

"Erik." Cee and I said at the same time.

Pru squealed with delight at this freaky situation. "My dears! Do you know what is going on here? A spiritual phenomenon!"

"A whatawhat what?" Adam asked while sitting on the couch.

"Spiritual Phenomenon! The spirit of that you are playing is coming down to guide us in our ways so he and all others are represented correctly! Suze, you are going to be Christine, correct?"

"Yes…" I said, not seeing where this was going for once.

"Well, Erik was in love with Christine, was he not?"

"Yeah, he was." I replied. "So…?"

"So. He obviously came down to make sure that his beloved is correctly portrayed."

For some reason I seriously doubted this all. I mean, come on…the phantom of the opera is fiction. Erik is not real…is he? No wonder CeeCee never believes a word this woman says!

Our silence broke when CeeCee said, "Auntie, do you want Adam and I to make lunch while you work with Suze on the dress?" She obviously was uncomfortable with this newfound situation.

"Yes, that would be just lovely." Her aunt replied already reaching for the dress and handing it to me. "Suze, go and put this on so I can see what needs changing."

"Whoa." I breathed. Man, who ever this Erik guy was he sure knows how to make a dress beautiful. It was a rose pink and wow, how to even describe it. It was an off the shoulder scoop neck line lined with lace and little pink roses. The waist was small and the skirt poofed out to a very full bottom. I can finally see why these women wore hoop skirts and petticoats. All together it made the dress gorgeous. I looked up smiling at Jesse whose eyes were shining with excitement. I think the thought of me in clothes from his era made him extremely happy.

"I have never seen a gown as beautiful as that…my sisters would have loved it…"Jesse muttered to me. I smiled again and left the room to try it on.

Ok…tried to try it on. "Aunt Pru!" I called out. "I am so lost! How do you put this on!"

I heard Jesse chuckle and Pru said, "Un-hook all the hooks on the back of the dress."

"Hooks? Why not a zipper?" I asked. "This is going to take forever!"

"Well dear, with the hooks it gives it more of an authentic feeling…that is what Erik told me to do. It is not wise to upset spirits."

"Believe me I know…" I muttered under my breath. I sighed and started my long journey of putting on the dress.

"Oh wait! You need the corset first!" Aunt Pru called to me.

Nuh-uh. I have to wear a corset? What have I gotten myself into? She walked into the room and handed me the corset. "You see, this makes the dress fit a lot better plus you won't have to wear a strapless bra!"

"Joy. I am giving up breathing but no strapless bra!"

"Here, let me help you…I know how this all works."

Twenty minutes later the dress was finally on me, all the hooks hooked and the corset tied and petticoats in place. I entered the living room area with Pru again and the tailoring finally began.

"Well, not much really needs to be done. I need to hem it still because I was not sure how tall you are, but it looks like it fits you perfectly. Erik helped me with that part."

I frowned and said, "You mean CeeCee. CeeCee told me she told you my dress size and all."

"Well yes, but Erik told me the exact measurements. I did not ask him how he knew but like I said, it is better to do what spirits say."

A look of confusion washed onto Jesse's face as Pru talked about Erik. I think a mirrored look was on my face as well as I said, "How did Erik know my size? I never saw a ghost measure me…"

Pru grinned then and said, "Oh my dear, you must not understand ghosts then. You normally don't see nor feel them so he could have easily measured you without you knowing."

Jesse burst out laughing then. Like, I mean, completely and totally cracking up. I think the fact I, of all people, was being told I can't touch ghosts…um hello Jesse and I "touched" quite a lot when he was still a ghost. I shot him an embarrassed look and said, "Don't mind him, he finds the silliest things to be funny sometimes…"

We finished up the tailoring and ate our lunches and finally left. It was, to say the least, an interesting trip. Who is this Erik? And why was he finding it so important to make my dress?

Later that evening after getting Jesse and Adam's costumes together from thrift shops and a costume store for the Phantom's mask, I sat in my room alone. A smile played at my lips as I thought about the possibility of having my very own phantom. Wait…wasn't Jesse kind of like my own Phantom before, except he was a real ghost? I mean he cared for me and was always, well almost always in my room or where ever when I needed him. Still, though, Erik…

"Erik…who are you and what do you want with me?" I whispered to my empty room.

A voice seemed to whisper almost silently, "I want you…"

Monday---

Monday finally came! I slept in till about 11:00, awaking with sheer happiness within me. Today is the day for the Masked Ball! I sat up in my bed and stretched. Silently to myself I started to think about all I had to do before Jesse came to pick me up at 7:00 PM. Take a shower, dry my hair, do my hair, put on the horrid corset and petty coats and the beautiful dress. My dress…my eyes moved across the room to where my dress was hanging on the wall. I almost burst out giggling giddily at the thought of wearing it and dancing with Jesse.

By the time I was finished showering and dressing in my normal clothes it was about 12:30, and I needed some food. I walked down to the kitchen to find that David was eating also. "Hey Doc, how's it going?"

He smiled at me, his sandwich sticking to his braces, and saying, "Good afternoon, Suze! Are you excited about the Masquerade tonight?"

I grinned widely and replied, "Oh man, more than you know. I am mega excited. I wish I could speed up time so I could get ready now…" As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth I remembered, I CAN control time. Heh, interesting. I might have to do this…

I made some lunch and carried my plate up to my room and called Jesse at the rectory. "Hello?" I heard his sexy voice answer when he picked up the phone.

"Can I speed up time so I can get ready for the dance now? I really want to wear my dress and see you in your Phantom clothes!" I groaned in mock frustration saying, "I can't wait any longer!"

Jesse chuckled softly into the phone and said, "Queirda, it is only a little after 1:00…you have some time to wait."

"But I CAN speed up time, remember?" I whined back at him.

There was a short pause and then he said reluctantly, "Yes, you can, I know, but I do not think it is very wise to be messing with time. You never know what the effects might be."

Sigh. Why must he be so logical? "Fine, you are right…it will probably take me 5 hours to put the damn corset on anyway. I mean, god, how did your sisters survive these things? They are HELL! I hope I will be able to move freely and dance and, you know, breathe."

Now Jesse was really laughing, and I was sure if he was talking to me in person, his eyes would be sparkling. "I personally think your figure is perfect without one, but if the dress was made for it, then I guess you need it. And Susannah, you will not be able to put the corset on by yourself. Ask your mother for help."

I snorted at that, attractive, I know. "Ha, yes, because my mother is an expert at corset tying, no!"

"Good point, but it would be better than you trying to tie it yourself. Just ask her!"

"I will. Jesse, I cannot wait to see you in your phantom mask since you would not let me see you wear it before!"

I could almost hear his eyes roll at that. "I will look idiotic, Susannah."

"NO! No you will not! If it were humanly possible for you to get hotter, the mask would just increase your level of hotness."

"Oh really?" Jesse asked in his deep silky voice. "You think I am hot?"

"No shit Sherlock! Just look at yourself! You are…muy guapo." I giggled at my random Spanish phrase. I am sure its as weird for him to hear my say that as it is weird for me to hear him say stuff like "dude."

"Ah, si, si, I am muy guapo, aren't I?" Jesse said jokingly.

"You speak the truth, babe!" I said grinning and laughing.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew in through my windows, even though they were closed. I shivered yet suddenly felt completely at peace. A happy sigh exited through my lips.

"Susannah?" Jesse asked hearing my sigh. "Anything wrong?"

"No," I said walking towards my dress, "Everything is perfect…um…I have to go though."

"Oh…" Jesse seemed disappointed in my sudden announcement that I was leaving. "Well, I will see you at 7. I love you, Queirda"

"I love you too," I half whispered still staring at the dress. "See you tonight…bye." I clicked off before he could reply and the phone fell from my fingers to my bedroom floor.

Why? Why did I say goodbye so suddenly? Because my dress was glowing.

"What the hell…?" I muttered out loud.

"I heard you speaking poorly of the fashions I have created for you, my dear. Would you rather have found your own dress, most likely it being far less beautiful than the creation I have made for you? Is this how you are going to treat your beloved Erik?" A booming, yet almost sad sounding voice called out from…what seemed like my dress.

"E…Erik?" I stammered out. Oh god, what the hell is going on? Why is "Erik", who isn't even suppose to be real, talking to me through a dress he…made for me?

"Yes, it is poor Erik. You have hurt my feelings my child, in your dislike for the dress."

"NO!" I almost shouted at him…no…to the dress…to…the voice. That voice…its so beautiful….no, Suze, it is just a dress, you are just…just…hearing the voice of the phantom of the opera. Oh god.

"No need to shout," he said calmly to me.

"No," I repeated softer this time. "I love the dress, it is most beautiful, and I thank you for making it for me…I was only…well…the corset. I kind of like to breathe, you see?"

He laughed at this. "Yes, breathing is good, but let me assure you that with the corset you will look even more beautiful than you already do. You will shin brighter than any star. Do not worry, it will be fine."

"But…but how do I put it on by myself?"

"Yourself? No, no, dear. You cannot put on a corset by yourself. You must have someone else tie it for you. Like your mother."

"My mother? That is a good idea…" I said back to him. Wait, didn't Jesse suggest asking my mom too and I said it was stupid because she wouldn't know how to tie it? Then why am I suddenly thinking it's a wonderful idea?

He and I kept talking about the dress and dance and, well basically my life in general for a little bit longer. Well, I thought it was only a little bit, until I looked at the clock and saw that it read 4:30. Shit! How the crap did that happen? I didn't move time ahead without knowing did I?

"Erik!" I called out desperately in a panic.

"I am here, calm yourself." He said soothingly.

"We have been talking too long! I will never be able to get my hair done and dressed and completely ready by the time I have to go." I already started towards my vanity to start on my hair.

"You will be fine. Everything will be perfect, I guarantee it. You will be beautiful. Just wear your hair down and curly and put these in it…" Suddenly, sitting on my vanity, were tons of little hair clips to put in my hair. They looked like little pink flowers and matched my dress perfectly.

"Oh, they are wonderful…" I breathed out in shock.

"As are you, my dear, as are you…now I must go so you can ready yourself for tonight. I shall be there, and you shall be my Christine!" With that the room was silent.

At exactly 7:00 my doorbell rang and I yelled, "Mom! Andy! Get the door! I am putting on my shoes!" I then stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I had done my hair as Erik told me to and it looked amazing. I had gotten my mom to tie my corset, and she actually was not that bad at it. I looked thinner and bustier than I ever had, and I still was able to breathe for the most part! The dress fit absolutely perfectly and I just smiled at my reflection.

"Erik will be so thrilled" I thought to myself. No, that's wrong…I should be thinking JESSE will be thrilled…

"SUZE!" My mom shouted from the stairs, "Come down here! We want pictures with you and…Erik!" she started giggling at that.

I on the other hand did not. I suddenly could not breathe as I remembered Erik's departing words to me… _I shall be there, and you shall be my Christine_. "No," I thought to myself, "You are being stupid Suze. It is just Jesse. Beautiful Jesse whom you love…

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs into the living room where Mom, Andy, and Jesse were. My mouth opened when I saw Jesse, at the same time that the three of their mouths opened too at the sight of me.

"Wow…" Jesse said looking me over with sheer admiration. "You are…beautiful, Querida."

I blushed and gave him a hug and said, "Thank you…my Phantom. You look very dashing. I told you, you would look good in the mask!" And he did, oh believe me, did Jesse look good! He was wearing tight black pants and a billowy shirt very much like he used to wear all the time, except now the shirt was also black and he had a black cape that flowed when he moved. He of course had on the white mask on his face. He looked, in a word, divine.

"Pictures!" my mom called out. "I need lots of pictures! You both look wonderful! Suzie, you look so beautiful! You must call Pru and thank her again and again for the dress later! How did she come up with the design?"

'She didn't, Erik did…' I thought to myself. I smiled at my mom and said, "I will. Hurry with the pictures though, we need to meet up with CeeCee and Adam at the dance!"

Our picture was taken about 20 million times and finally we were allowed to go. We were finally on our way to our very first dance together…

TBC!

I PROMISE I will update soon! I only have 17 or so days until my May 31st dead line.

As always, to everyone who is reading this and who REVIEWS thank you, I love you.


	23. masquerade

Madmaddy- Well I do not wish to sadden you by not writing any more fics, so I most likely will but will just take some time off first to work on some of my own stories. I am oh so pleased you like my story.

Star Wolf- :double sigh: I am in love with Erik and Jesse. I cannot help myself with adding phantom to the mix.

Nikki007- Wow, I did not quite get that...do you want Suze to stay with Jesse? Heh, you will be surprised what is to come.

To anyone else who has read and will review or what not sorry I didn't give you a shot out this time, it hasn't been a full 24 hours since the last chapter went out.

Chapter 23

We arrived at school when they dance was just starting and everyone was arriving. The costumes people came up were amazing! There were Kings and Queens, fairies, knights, anything and everything that looked fancy. There were all sorts of decorative masks everywhere. The gym was beautiful too! The harsh gym lights were off so the only light in the gym was coming from beautiful "candles" which were really electric candles. Apparently school thought having candles all over the gym would be a fire hazard.

"Suze!" CeeCee cried out as she and Adam entered the building and walked towards Jesse and me.

"Or should we say Christine?" Adam asked grinning at me. He looked very handsome in his late 1800s styled suit. He made a very handsome Raoul. "You look wonderful, Suze" He said to me while winking. He then looked at Jesse and said, "Dude! I love the cape! Why couldn't I have a cape!"

Jesse smirked and said, "Because I am the Phantom. I am mysterious and Raoul is this spoiled brat who is scared of me...not that I think you are like that, of course, Adam." He gave his cape a sexy little swirl to show off his mad swirling skills.

CeeCee and I looked at Jesse in shock, "I see you read the book, eh?" I said to him assuming that he had not seen the movie.

He smiled slyly and said, "Yes, I did, it was laying in your room one day so I picked it up. Erik is a very interesting character. He was a genius in basically everything- especial music."

I then remembered Erik's words to me again. I_ shall be there, and you shall be my Christine_. I suddenly wished everyone would stop mentioning Erik's name. The last thing I needed at my school's big dance was to take care of a ghost...phantom...

"Hey guys, lets go into the gym now. I feel like dancing and showing off my dress!" I said cheerfully to get everyone to go inside.

They all agreed and we started making our way through the crowd of people when suddenly I hear a voice call out, "Susannah!"

I turned towards the voice and saw Father Dominic walking towards us. 'Hmm,' I thought to myself, 'what does he want?' I smiled brightly at him and said, "hey Fr. D! What's goin' on?"

"Susannah, I just wanted to let you know that as Vice President of student counsel you have to make a welcoming/thank you speech to the students who attended." My eyes must have bulged out because he looked guiltily at me and said, "yes, it is a bit last moment isn't it? Well I know you are very good at last minute jobs like this and are a funny creative girl. You will do fine. You will have to make it in about 20 minutes. Just go up to the DJ and tell him you have to make an announcement." He then looked at Jesse and said, "Oh! You two are dressed as pair! It would be very, er, cool if you two made the speech together."

Now it was Jesse's turn to be shocked. "Me? Padre, I am new here! Most people have no clue who I am...are you sure about this?"

CeeCee snorted at his comment and said, "Jesse, almost EVERY person in this school knows who you are now. All the girls think you are this amazingly hot guy and then the guys hear about it from their girlfriends and girl _friends_. People like you, you just don't realize it. You should talk with Suze."

When Jesse didn't say anything to that, he was too surprised, Father Dominic said, "So I assume you are the Phantom, right Jesse? And that would make you Christine, Susannah?"

I smiled happy that he knew who we were, "Yep! And Adam is Raoul and CeeCee is Meg!"

Father Dom smiled and shook his head, "Only you guys could pull together costumes this fancy and elaborate this quickly. I will be shocked if you do not win the costume contest."

"Oh, we didn't make the costumes, Father. At least not the dresses...Erik designed them." Adam said with a glint in his eyes.

Oh god. He did not just say that. I felt my face go white and my mouth opened but nothing would come out. CeeCee luckily was able to say, "What he means is my Aunt Pru made the dresses for me and Suze. She was joking around how the ghost of Erik, you know, Phantom, helped her come up with the costumes because he was a genius especially when it came to opera and costumes and music." She then shot a warning look at Adam as if to say shut the hell up!

I was still speechless and having troubles talking. I so did not want to tell Father Dom about the possibility of there being another ghost who is taking special interest in me. Especially one who was supposedly only a character.

Father Dom frowned slightly but then said, "Well anyway, the costumes are amazing. Now get into the dance and have fun. Jesse, Suze, do not forget to make the announcement!" He then walked away.

We walked towards the mass of dancing people, Jesse's arm out for me to hold on to like people back in his time were. Adam was already jumping all around to the song "Lets get it started" by the Black Eyes Peas which the DJ was blasting through the gym. CeeCee was watching him laughing and taking his picture through her digital camera. She then turned to Jesse and me and said, "Ok Erik and Christine, it is time for you to get your picture taken."

I rolled my eyes and Jesse sighed and then put his arm around me. His cape moved with his every movement and wow! It looked amazing. I put my arm around him and my head on his chest and said to Cee, "make sure you can see mask clearly!" Hey, I still thought the mask looked very handsome on him.

CeeCee took our picture and then said, "Ok, I need one of the four of us too." One of our friends from school walked by and CeeCee made her stop so she could take our picture.

CeeCee and I stood next to each other in the middle with Adam next to her and Jesse next to me. Jesse was standing there in a typical "Phantom stance." His arms were crossed, his cape half covering him and his mouth set in a serious "I'm so sexy and mysterious" look. Once our friend took the picture I turned to Jesse and put my arms around him and looked into his eyes and said, "You have no idea how sexy you look right now...I need a copy of that picture." I was grinning at him. He chuckled and smiled down at me.

"Thank you very much, Querida." He said in a deep voice still smiling. He then looked at the clock hanging on the gym wall and said, "It looks like we should make our way towards the stage so we can make our little 'speech."

I frowned slightly and said, "I have no clue what to say! I am so bad at things like this!"

Adam laughed and said, "You are kidding right Suze? You are great in front of people. Just pretend you are talking to us or something and Jesse here just needs to smile and say hey and all the girls will basically faint anyway." He winked at Jesse to let him know he was at least halfway joking with him.

I took Jesse's hand in mine and noticed that he even had on black leather gloves like Erik. Wow, he really got into this costume thing. I have the best boyfriend in the world! "Come on, lets get this over with...Cee and Adam you better be somewhere where I can see you."

We started walking to the stage dodging around dancing bodies. I had to make sure no one stepped on my dress because over my dead body was this thing getting ruined. Right before we made it to the stage I heard a high pitched girl's voice screech, "SUZE! Oh my GAWD!" and a deep guy's voice from the opposite direction going, "Jess-Man! You made it dude!"

I turned towards the voice addressing me and said, "Hey Kelly, what's up?"

She was wearing a skimpy little red dress that was so short it was almost to her butt and so low that her boobs were in fear of popping out any second. She had little red sparkly devil horns on her perfect hair. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Playing the devil tonight, eh?"

She smiled and said, "yeah, I saw this dress and thought it was adorable, don't you agree?"

I held back my sarcasm and said, "Yeah, cute."

"Your dress is very...old fashion, but oh my god it is so adorable. What are you from? Gone with the Wind or something?" She then saw Jesse and his outfit and her eyes went wide. "Wow. Ok, never mind you are...Christine? From Phantom?"

Whoa, I am utterly and completely shocked. Kelly was found the brain capacity to figure out who I am. I grinned and said, "yes, and Jesse, obviously, is the Phantom."

"Erik." He corrected smirking at me. Ok, I guess that is what I get from doing it to him the past few days.

I then told Kelly that I had to make the welcome speech and she said goodbye and walked away. I then turned to Jesse to see what he and Kyle were talking about.

"Dude, I want your cape. That thing is fricking amazing. You can like swoosh it every time you turn and such. I wish we could wear capes all the time!" Kyle was saying to Jesse.

I burst out laughing at that one. I might not know Kyle that well yet, but he is one funny guy. He was...well I could not really tell what he was. "Hey Kyle!" I said brightly. "What are you suppose to be?"

He looked at me, and his eyes light up. "Whoa, Suze-Girl. You look stunning. I am Legalos, from Lord of the Rings. That dude is so cool being an elf and all."

I nodded my head and said, "I agree, he is so cool. You look great." He grinned and I noticed he had a dimple on his right cheek. So adorable. "Well I am going to have to steal Jesse for now, we have to make the welcoming announcement for the masquerade."

"Cool, I will catch you two later."

We then walked on to the stage and told the DJ what we were doing. He handed us a microphone. Oh god, what am I doing? I have no idea what to say...I am going to look like an idiot! Ok...ok...just be like Christine. She always got in front of crowds and sang. You aren't even singing, just talking, you can do this. The music stopped and then suddenly, "DUH! Duh duh duh duh duuuuh!" The first few measures of Phantom of the Opera blasted thought the speakers. The whole crowd stopped what they were doing and looked up at us. I looked at the DJ and smiled. "Wow," I said into the microphone. "I was not expecting the music like that...well I guess it works since I am dressed as Christine and Jesse DeSilva is dressed as Phantom from Phantom of the Opera. We are here to welcome you to the very first Masquerade and thank you for coming." I took a deep breath. Ok, I am doing fine. "As I scan the crowd I see so many different costumes...it looks so amazing from up here. I am so happy people actually decided to dress up for the theme instead of blowing it off and making it like every other dance. You people rock and I hope you have fun tonight!" I then looked at Jesse who was standing there in his Phantom Stance again. I almost started giggling into the mic. I offered him the microphone and he shrugged and took it.

"Hello. I am Jesse DeSilva, I don't know how many of you know who I am since I just started here at the Mission." I swear to God almost every female in the crowd swooned when they heard him talk. He then said half smirking, "Truthfully I do not know what I am suppose to say, Padre...er...Father Dominic kind of force me up here. I think he like everyone else liked my cape or something," I rolled my eyes at him and he went on to say, "So, yes, have a great time tonight."

He then turned so his cape went around both him and me and we disappeared off the stage. Ok, I am lying, but that would have been so cool, wouldn't it? He did swoosh his cape as he turned from the crowd and took my arm in his. As soon as we were off the stage I burst out laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my God, Jesse you are too much!" I gave him a huge hug and kissed him on the cheek and he grinned at me.

"Ok, so I am having a bit of fun dressed at Erik, and I do admit it does feel nice being in clothes like my old ones. I am glad we are here."

"Me too...Dance with me?"

"Thought you would never ask." He then took my arm and led me towards CeeCee and Adam. Right then a swing song started playing and Jesse grinned widely at me and said, "Do you care to swing?"

We started spinning and dancing all over the place. It was amazing! After some other songs, rock, rap, the usual dance things, Jesse said, "I am thirsty...would you care for a drink Susannah?"

I nodded my head and said, "Yes! I am dying!"

"I will get us some, I will be right back, do not move." With a spin of the cape he was gone into the crowd. A slow song started playing then. Great. My boyfriend is gone during the first slow song of the night...this sucks! CeeCee and Adam started to sway back and forth together with her head resting on his shoulder. They looked so adorable together! It made me wish I could put my head on Jesse's shoulder too.

I suddenly felt someone next to me so I looked up from watching Cee and Adam and saw Jesse was back...but he didn't have any drinks...weird.

"Would you care to dance with me, Susannah?" He murmured in my ear.

I smiled and slipped my arms around his neck but said, "You didn't bring back drinks!"

His face fell for a split second but then returned to its normal self and he said, "I will get them, but I did not want to miss the first slow song with my Angel of Music." His arms tightened more around my waist. Wow, Jesse really is getting into the whole Phantom thing, calling me his Angel of Music and all. I sighed happily and put my head on his shoulder like I was just yearning to do. His lips lightly brushed the top of my head and his hand gently stroked my back as we moved to the music. I felt so comfortable...so at ease...

I lifted my head towards his, and he moved his down towards me. Our lips met half way. The kiss was gentle at first but then he became more and more eager to kiss me. Mmm, Jesse is such a good kisser. I could feel it all the way down to my toes...I really liked kissing him as the Phantom too, it gave it a whole mysterious thrill to it! I am a dork I know, but I cannot help it. Jesse then deepened the kiss. Ok, I am so not complaining but he and I had not kissed THIS much in...well...ok...the only person I can think of who has kissed me with this much force and passion is...Paul.

We broke apart and I looked him in the eyes smiling. His beautiful dark brown eyes...Oh god. My stomach suddenly knotted up and I think my heart just about stopped. These eyes were not a deep brown...

_"I shall be there, and you shall be my Christine..."_

To be continued...

I TOLD you I would update quickly. Technically that is two updates in one day because I wrote chapter 22 at 2 this morning. REVIEW OR PHANTOM WILL GET YOU!

Hmm...ok...if that were me I would WANT the phantom to get me...hehehe.


	24. lost love, found lust

To Everyone who is reading their comments and such, uh, be warned, I have 20 oz of Dew and lots of Snow Caps in me…and I'm dead tired…so yes…I will be crazy. Oh, and I'm done with exams now so its Summer baby!

Sania- Genius might be pushing it a little…just a little though! Oh my…I crack myself up…

ATiKTImporta- MWAHAHAHA I love making people suffer for an update…

AWI!- Yes, dear, I know, I am everyone's hero…especially my own…haha…yeah no. Um, thanks babe I love you mooooore!

Madmaddy- MadMaddy, are you actually mad? Or is it just a plot to confuse people like me…people high on caffeine and who should be sleeping…RANDOM that was Ha, watch out…you never know who you might be dancing with. One time at a mixer this really creepy guy started dancing with me from behind and yeah it was weird…

Koizak- Yes dear, it was not Jesse. It is…well…read and you shall find out! I think I will update just for yoooooou. And uh, you know, everyone else who is reading this spiffy fic…

Nikki007- Nuh uh, I get Jesse. And Erik. And Paul. And um. Ok I will share angelic look

Starwolf616- Well dear Miss uh…what do you call someone…wait what am I talking about I totally just lost my train of thought…dude. I am getting obsessed with this Brit band, the Bravery. OH! Dear Miss fan of mine…Erik says he will come visit you tonight if you are a good girl and review my story again 

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR!

The eyes that my own stared into were not the beloved deep brown eyes I could stare into for hours. No, these were not the eyes of Jesse…"Erik…?" I whispered, unable to keep the fear out of my voice.

The ice blue eyes rolled at me and he chuckled. "Erik? Did you really believe all that Erik crap, Suze?"

A cold knot of dread and fear formed in my stomach and I took a few steps back from this man. "Paul? How…why…?" What the hell does Paul think he is doing? He…deceived me…

"Susie, Susie, Susie. Don't you remember what I said? I told you I would make you love me one way or another. Now that Lover Boy is out of the picture I can finally have you all to myself. If being Erik and talking to you as him was the only way I could get to you then so be it. But I am here, aren't I? And I got you to dance with me and I am fairly certain you were getting into those kisses. You even mentioned my name in your thoughts." He said with his cocky little smirk.

"First off," I said getting pissed, "It is SUZE. Do NOT call me Susie! Second, what do you mean Jesse is out of the picture? I still love him…I do not feel any different towards him or you now that we kissed. And I only got into the kisses because I thought it was Jesse!" Wait…I did think about Paul while kissing…I was definitely feeling that kiss all throughout my body. Suddenly I frowned and said to Paul, "And hey! Stop listening to my thoughts! If I wanted people to hear them I would vocalize them!"

He laughed again, and said, "Ah, where's the fun in being a shifter if you cannot listen to un-expecting people's thoughts? Besides, you should know by now more often than not I am listening to your mind. You could easily be listening to mine too…" He then grinned a smile that hinted at the type of thoughts he was having. Ew. "You might not feel any different towards Jesse, but how do you know he doesn't feel different towards you?"

"Wha…what do you mean?" I said, sadly soundly way more pathetic then I would have liked. I then got angry again and said, "Of _course_ he feels the same! He _loves me._" I then started turning away from Paul in disgust. "You know what, I don't need to prove myself to you. I'm going to get Jesse now…he was getting me a drink…" Why has he not come back yet? Come on, Jesse, do not let me down…Paul cannot be right…he cannot…

"If you are looking for Jesse, he is over there with Emily Jung." Paul said pointing towards the left side of the gym near the stage area.

Who the hell is Emily Jung? I glared at Paul and said, "I do not believe you."

He held out his hands in surrender and said, "No need for death looks, I am just telling you how it is. If you do not believe me, go look for yourself."

"Fine, I will." I said icily. Man, if I really did not believe Paul, then why did I feel like my world was about to be ripped in half?

"This my malady." Paul said with a twirl of his cape. I glared at him and his stupid costume. I suddenly was very pissed off at my 'brilliant' plan of going as Phantom characters because that meant Jesse's face was covered making it oh so easy for Paul. Hell, I was pissed at the whole idea of a Masquerade. Why couldn't we just have a normal dance like every other school…"Aw, why the sullen look, Suze? Don't you like the idea of me as Erik. Don't you find it seeexy." He was grinning at me again. God, I hate how he could mock me like this.

"Shut up Paul. I am so not in the mood right now."

"Why not?" he said with his eyes sparkling. "You said you don't believe me…unless of course you are just trying to lie to yourself even though you know I am right…that I am always right in the ways of shifting."

"I said, _shut up Paul_!" I hissed at him.

He chuckled and said, "I thought so…"

He waltzed towards where he claimed Jesse to be…he was enjoying this way too much. I followed behind him feeling even more sick the closer we got towards where Jesse supposedly was.

With another swirl of the cape he said, "Ta-DA!" Pointing towards another mask and cape dressed boy who was dirty dancing with a pretty girl with dark blonde hair and in a short black dress with black wings. I froze where I was and felt like I was about to throw up all over Paul…especially when I said Jesse run his hands from her hips up to her chest…and then…"Oh my god…" I whispered feeling tears pooling in my eyes. Jesse started kissing the girl's neck. She suddenly spun around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck and started making out with him still grinding with him. My heart felt like it broke into a million pieces and I stalked towards him and that…that…SLUT! What I was planning on doing I have no idea. All I know is I wanted to get that girl off MY man. And…smack him. How dare he!

"How dare you, I think is the better question." A voice whispered in my ear as a hand grabbed my arm.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Paul?" I said spinning back towards him folding my arms in a huff.

He half smiled and said, "Well you brought this upon yourself. You cannot blame him…not really at least." He looked over at Jesse and Emily who were really going at it and said, "Hey, you want to how them how its really done? We could so beat them…" He traced his hand up my arm to my shoulder. "We could show him what we really did at those shifter lessons…"

Paul's face was getting closer to mine and I found it really hard to breathe. Of course all the air I wad breathing was the smell of Paul…oh God…how I have always _loved_ his smell…Ah! Suze! Snap out of this! You are just pissed at Jesse…you do not like Paul…but…I have always liked kissing him…he is so good…makes me feel so…wanted. "Wait…"I finally got out forcing myself to back away from Paul and his intoxicating scent. "Wait…how did I bring this upon myself?"

Paul sighed and said, "I told you the Love spell that brought Jesse back to life had consequences if you did something wrong. And yes, they can be fixed, but it takes work." He must have noticed my confused look because he added, "Look, its like this. He came alive because you Love him. As in real true Love. As in you would never do anything to hurt him…including kiss another guy…"

My eyes widened as I started to make connections. "But…you…you tricked me!" I shoved him away from me…even though Paul being as strong as he is, he didn't really move at all. "You _knew_ this would happen! You just had to get me to kiss you so he would leave me. You…bastard!"

"No, I just happened to decided to pretend to be Erik and get you to think he was real and think he would show up at the dance which just happened to be what Lover Boy was coming as." He said way too sarcastically for my taste. "Duh. I planned this all out as soon as I found out you were making him come as the phantom. Lucky for me it worked!" he said looking back to Jesse and Emily who were still making out.

"But the kiss meant nothing." I said not getting how a trick kiss could do this.

Paul shook his head and said, "It meant something. Every single kiss we have ever shared as meant something to you, and you cannot deny that. A kiss that means nothing cannot be filled with as much passion as you kiss me. It might not be love but it is filled with another power equally as strong as Love. Lust."

He had me there. Lust always did seem to overcome me whenever Paul was being sweet…or looking hot…or…just being Paul. But I sure as hell was not going to admit to that.

I lowered my eyes and sighed sadly. A tear finally escaped from my eyes and fell down my face. Oh god, I do not want to cry at this dance…people will be all like oh my god whats wrong? I want to leave…

Paul frowned slightly and said, "Hey…hey now. Don't cry Suze…"He wiped the falling tears from my face. He then chuckled…yet again. I shot him a look of dislike and he said hurriedly, "No! no, I am not laughing at your crying. I am just thinking about how I was comforting you not that long ago because you were crying about Jesse."

I wiped my eyes with my hand and said, "yeah but that was because I thought Jesse and I had no real future together, him being a ghost and all. Now it is because he…doesn't…love me…" My voice cracked at the realization that the man I have given my heart to, has thrown it all away. I began to cry harder and let out, "Oh Paul!" and flung my arms around him and started sobbing into his shoulder. His body tensed at first but slowly started to relax as his arms slowly snaked around my waist, giving me the comfort I so desperately needed.

Paul—

Ok Paul, you are playing with fire here. You finally have her in your arms, with her own free will, but it is only because she is crying because of Jesse. I let out a sigh in my mind and thought, oh well, might as well enjoy this…knowing Suze, it will not last long…

Jesse—

I went off to get drinks for Susannah and smiled to myself. I was actually having a great time with her and couldn't wait to get back to her and kiss her the way I have wanted to kiss her since…well…I met her. I guess now that I am alive and I know things are done differently now then when I was originally alive, I feel more comfortable showing her the passion I hold. I went to the concession stand and asked for two soda. As I was walking back I felt a hand on my back. I spun around and saw Emily Jung smiling up at me. I smiled back and said, "Hey Emily"

"Hey Jesse…" She said pulling at her very short dress a little. I innerly frowned at her clothes thinking how inappropriate it was for a school dance. "I was wondering if I could dance with you…or would your girlfriend be against that?"

Would Susannah care if I just had a little innocent dance with a friend? I don't think she would…"No, that is fine with me."

She gave me another smile and said, "Great." She then took the drinks from me and set them on a nearby table and wrapped her arms around my neck and started swaying to the song. I put my arms around her and set them on her back making sure they were not too close to her butt. I did not want to be rude…plus _that_ I know Susannah would not like.

By the end of the song, Emily and I were totally lost to the music. She was gazing into my eyes…almost lovingly. I knew a half smile was playing on my lips…and I slowly lowered my head towards hers. Her eyes began to close as she leaned in towards my lips. Just as our lips met my mind screamed, "_What are you doing? You are in love with Susannah…you are going to ruin everything! Paul warned you both the bond of Love between you two could easily break and there would be consequences! DO NOT KISS EMILY!" _Sadly the other voice in my head beat the other voice with a "Dios…Emily is hot…"

Short? Yes. It is. I will write more soon! But I am going to a friends house now. BYE!

REVIEW!


	25. full of emotion

Aw, I guess the last chapter was not that great. I only got four reviews...but I love you four dearly!

Awi- takes a bow oh Ali, how I love you so!

Nikki007- hehe your review made me laugh. This chapter is for yoooou! (and of course anyone else reading)

Madmaddy- I GET IT! I am crazy too! And I am not high on caffeine right now...Paul seems to be quite good at ruining stuff.

Jaclyn- haha I am sorry I made you twitch

Livin2love- He might be under a spell…might not…

Chapter 25

Suze

All I can say is thank God that we had Tuesday off after the dance. I seriously do not think I could have made it through the day if I were at school where I could see Jesse and Paul…and Kyle. Yes, yes I know you are probably wondering what does Kyle have to do with any of this? But I don't know…he and Jesse are like best friends now so I guess seeing Kyle would mean seeing Jesse. Oh, and I believe if I am in a 50 yard radius of Emily I would kill her. I would run at her screaming like a madwoman and tackling her…or OH! How I would love to sucker punch her in the stomach…

I sat on my bed just staring at the window seat wishing Jesse were still sitting there…as a ghost…for only me to see. For only me to love… A tear fell from my eye to the tip of my nose and landed on the pillow I was holding. 'No,' I whispered softly to myself. 'No! I cannot cry. I will not cry!' I took a deep breath and slowly let it out in attempt to control my emotions. I then leaned back into my bed, closing my eyes, and pictures of Jesse with me flooded my memory. Funny though, most of them were when he was a ghost…

'Help me.' I said to no one, while my eyes were still closed.

I suddenly heard a voice that said, "I am here to help."

My eyes flashed open and I saw a figure sitting on the window seat. My breath got caught in my throat and asked softly, "Je…Jesse? Is that you?" The man did not have an un-earthly glow so I knew it was not a ghost…and after last night it was obviously not Jesse. That left only… "Paul?" I asked louder, anger obvious in my voice.

He sighed softly and said, "Yeah, it is Paul…sorry to disappoint you." He stood up, his hands stuffed in his pockets and looked at me questioning. "Are you alright?"

I had to keep myself from staring at him. Ok, I know I always seem to say this but Mr. Slater here was looking good in a light green semi-tight shirt that made it known he has muscle and then a pair of jeans. Yes, I know, I should hate him completely and totally, but he is just so…hot. 'And dangerous,' a voice in my mind reminded me. But…isn't that a reason to stay on his good side? So he doesn't end up pulling shit like last night? I mean, come on, he actually made a good friend while it lasted, and nothing bad happened to Jesse nor me. Jesse now seems out of the picture so Paul needs not spend his time plotting to get rid of him…I was snapped out of my thoughts when Paul prompted me with a, "Suze?" He walked over to me and sat down on the bed and said, "ok, answer me now, I want to know I did not kill your soul or something."

I looked up at him and gave him a sort of half smile. "No…my soul is not dead…maybe my heart…" I then frowned and said, "Hey wait, why do you even care? You are the one who caused all of this! You should be the one to FIX IT!" Ok, I apparently forgot already about trying to stay on his good side. Here I am yelling at him already.

He ran his hand through his curly hair in frustration and said, "Suuuze," as if it pained him to say my name or something weird like that. "I…do not like loosing. You know that. I…do not deal with it well especially when it has to do with…the girl I…love." He stood up, somewhat angrily, and started pacing right in front of my bed and said, "Ok, when I get in a angry jealous rage…I do things…things that I probably should not do…"

I snorted and said, "yeah you can say THAT again…Erik. You totally ruined Phantom for me…ass." I said 'Erik' totally sarcastically and mockingly.Paul grinned at me. He actually stood there and GRINNED at me, so I stood up and punched him on the shoulder. That made the dumb ass grin even more! "_Why are you grinning at me?_" I basically yelled at him.

"You are back!" he said throwing up his arms in triumph.

"Um…" I said utterly confused. "Was I ever gone…? Did I get another 'gift' where I can teleport from here to where ever in a blink of an eye or something because, that would be amazing…"

"Suze!" Paul yelled over my nonsense babble. "Shut up! No, you did not gain another power that I know of and yes, that would be cool, but I just meant you are back to your normal self. You were yelling at me…and calling me names…and being sarcastic. Our normal type conversations!"

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "You are insane. I am trying to be MEAN to you because you ruined everything. My god why are you even here? Wait, why can YOU teleport and I can't?" Ok, Suze, nice way to change the subject there…

Paul just smirked at me and said, "you know you cant be mean to me…and you can teleport. Just shift. Close your eyes, and picture where you want to go instead of the Shadow Land.

"Just shift. Duh, why didn't I think of that…" I muttered more to myself than to Paul. A thought came to me then…maybe I should go talk to Jesse today. I at least need to try and fix things between us. Lord knows I worked hard enough to get him to tell me he loves me. I can such an idiot can't I? I mean, my God, how could I have thought that Jesse would stay with me once the world of beautiful, talented, intelligent females was opened to him. Especially when I am just "Suze Simon: Ghost seeing freak." "Paul?" I asked in a whiney voice, but really…could you blame the whininess seeing the current situation I am in? I sat back down on my bed and said while looking up at him, "Is there anything I can do? _Anything_? "

Paul was silent for a moment as if he was debating whether or not he should tell me. After what seemed like forever he said, "Yes, there is something…but I do not know if you will like it." He retreated back to the window seat before continuing with, "You must get Jesse's affection back for you- and he must kiss you…"

Paul paused and I said, "That's it? I mean you said I wouldn't like it…I don't see why I wouldn't…" Ha! I would love to kiss Jesse again.

Paul cleared his throat and replied with, "Uh, no that is obviously not all. That would be too easy…assuming you could get him off Emily long enough for you to make your move…" He trailed off when I yelled some not so nice names at him and chucked a pillow at him. "Heh, sorry…could not resist with that one. You must prove you still hold the power of Love. You have to get Jesse to kiss you…in front of the one his affection is being shown to now…Emily. And you cannot just grab him and kiss him. It has to be the real deal. He has to want it as much as you do. I must warn you though…you only have 48 hours to do this or you and Lover Boy are done with forever. Uh, the 48 hour time limit started as soon as we kissed sooo…yeah you are down to…" He looked at the clock which read 11:30 and calculated in his head how much time had passed. "Well, we kissed at roughly 9:15 last night which leaves about 34 hours…give and take some."

I laughed bitterly and said, "I am surprised you had the dignity to let me know this very important detail. One would think that the infamous Paul Slater would with hold all information from me so I would finally become his!"

Paul actually looked a little ashamed. "Yes, I know. When it comes to you, I do not normally end up making the best of choices…but I am trying! Suze, I really am! I might be extremely powerful, but not even I have the power to make someone fall in love with them."

I raised my eyebrows approvingly. "I am shocked, Paul. You actually admitted you do not know everything; I believe that is a first."

"And probably the last," Paul replied smirking.

I suddenly frowned slightly and said, "I don't know if I can do this…I mean, Emily is so much prettier than I am plus she's more Jesse's age and…and…"

"Suze," Paul said sounding bored. "You do not give yourself enough credit. You are beautiful and Jesse did not seem to mind you being younger than him before. You will be fine." Before I could remark in anyway, his eyes were boring intently into mine. He then stood up and started walking towards me slowly never once breaking the intense eye contact he held with me. He then whispered softly in my mind, "Suze…do not leave me…"

My face broke out in an expression of pure confusion as I asked shakily out loud, "Le…leave?"

"Yes leave," he said a littler harsher this time out loud also. "What do you think will happen with you and me once you fix everything with Jesse? If you and I kiss after that it's bye-bye Jesse FOREVER. He will turn back into a ghost and quite possibly sucked back to the shadow land…for good. There would be no saving poor lil' Jesse's soul this time sweetheart."

I felt my gut start to tighten and my heartbeat increase but tried to hide the fact I was now scared. I swallowed and said, "Well, we will just never kiss again. Ever. Not like that will be that hard. Starting now, Paul, no kisses. Nada. Zilch…none…"

I trailed off because I noticed Paul was still advancing towards me and was now about a foot or less in front of me with a look of hunger in his eyes he has not shown me in a while. Not really since that night he caught me in Father Dominic's office. He was shaking his head and chuckling softly as he said, "Ah, you say that now, but I know it will be hard for me. And I personally think it will be hard for you too. You see I want you. More than you know." By this time Paul was definitely only two inches in front of me, and had pulled me off the bed to my feet. I could feel Paul's haggard breath on my neck, and I am sad to say that my breath was not too even also…but I would like to blame that on the fear…not want…

"Paul…" I began in an almost pleading matter. "No…please…"

"Yes." He whispered back, his voice deep and raspy, full of want, once again in my mind. "Yes," he repeated.

I watched numbly as I saw his hands grab hold of my wrists and slide up to my neck area. "Please. Just one last kiss…?"

"No." I said out loud but damn Paul and his mind reading abilities for my mind was screaming YES! He took this as my answer and dipped his mouth to mine, his lips brushing against mine before he completely wrapped his arms around me.

After about a minute I pulled back from Paul letting my forehead rest against his and said, "That was your last kiss from me. Ever."

He looked at me, his blue eyes full of such sadness and said, "Why can't you be mine?"

I sighed and took a few steps back from him, letting his arms drop from me. "I just…can't. I belong with Jesse." I glanced at the clock and said, "I have to get working on him now."

Paul frowned slightly and said, "See that is what I do not get. You have to work to get him. You obviously have to do no work to get me…sooo…you chose the harder of the two?"

I rolled my eyes again at him and said, "I only have to work to get him because you went and ruined everything. So, yes, I am going after him because I do not know how much I can trust you right now. Now goodbye. I have a limited amount of time here and I'll be damned if Jesse slips away from me!" With that I closed my eyes and pictured Jesse's room at the missionary.

When I opened my eyes I found that I had indeed landed in Jesse's room…but it appeared to be empty. "Jesse?" I called out just to make sure he was not there somewhere. "Where the hell are you…" I sighed and exited his room, heading towards Father D's office to see if he knew where Jesse was. Great. That is all I need. Father Dom to be all 'I told you so' about Jesse and me being together.

I got to his office and entered without knocking. "Father Dom I need to ask you somethi…" As I entered I noticed that Father Dom was not by himself. In fact he was sitting with Jesse and Emily of all people. "Oh. Uh…" Come on Suze! Think up something to say! Do not, I repeat do not just stand there! But…that bitch stole my man…I felt myself being overcome by anger and I said, "You know what. Never mind. I am leaving."

I spun on my heel and slammed the door with all my strength cutting off a deep male voice saying, "Susannah…"

"Susannah…Susannah!" I mocked out loud to myself in a poor fake accent. "You have been a very stupid girl, _Querida._" I said as anger built up in me. "God! I bet he calls that fake…bitch _Querida _too!" I found myself storming around the Mission's campus until I landed at a very familiar part that not many people go to. In fact I am one of the only people who probably ever realize it is even here seeing that I helped pay for it. Jesse's grave.

I fell to my knees when I realized that this is where I ended up since it was where I normally go when completely upset. Of course this time it has to do with the owner of the grave…"WHY!" I screamed throwing a handful of dead leaves, gravel and whatever else was on the ground in front of the grave at it. "Why is this happening? Don't you love me anymore?" Heated tears began to pool in my eyes and fall angrily down my face. "_He tricked me. Don't you understand that?"_ I shrieked through the tears. I know I probably looked like a crazy woman to anyone who was in the area, but you know what? I really did not give a shit right now. "I loved you! I_ still _do love you…" A huge sob shook my body as I whispered, "But you…you don't love me…" I wrapped my arms around the grave and just cried my heart and soul onto it.

Ok I know I know. I did not make my dead line of May 31st, but I had writer's block for 3 days. So I will just finish it all soon. Love you. Hugs to all who review!


	26. te quiero mi amor

OH MY GOD! I MADE PEOPLE CRY WITH MY WRITING! That is like…a first time accomplishment with me. Maybe I should try more of that sad antsy stuff…later…later…right now I need to focus on this fic of a story.

PixiePam- Waiting is good for you, but I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

Tokengirl- Aw, you make me smile. Too sweet you are. Ha. I am Yoda

Awi dearest- do not cry dear sweet awi! Don't you looove how Emily has your last name…and well Em's first name? Ha, I am so nice. You two get Jesse ;)

Madmaddy- My dear non-mad but possibly crazy Maddy! I made you cry! So now you are SadMaddy! Oh my. I have too much fun with your name.

Angel Gemman- Have I ever seen you review before? –Tries to remember- I normally remember people…Anyhoo, welcome to my fic of a story! I love you now for reviewing!

Kat- Oh my! YOU totally rock MY socks! And my world! Thank you thank you, you are too kind.

Koizak- Ouch. Do not hurt poor Jesse too much with the frying pan attacks. I do forgive you for not reviewing the last chapter! I still love you its all good!

Nikki007- I am updating. Haha Jesse didn't even really do anything in that chapter and he is still a little grr? Wow…I must fix this mustn't I?

Oh, ok, I had FIVE reviews last chapter…not four…I apparently cannot count. HUGS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED LIKE I PROMISED!

Chapter 26-

Jesse--

I must say I felt incredibly ashamed of myself for the reason Emily and I was in Padre's office. You see she and I were in my room when Padre walked in to find us…preoccupied? Ok, no, we were not doing it, get that out of your mind. I might be alive now, but I still have _most_ of my 19th century morals. We were just making out. On my bed. Let's just say Padre was not too happy…

"Jesse! Susannah! What do you think you are doing!" Padre said as he entered my room.

Emily and I quickly pulled apart from each other and untwined our limbs. As Emily looked up in confusion to the "Susannah" comment, Padre turned slightly red. "Oh…Oh…I mean…Miss Jung…what a surprise…" Padre frowned slightly as he started connecting everything together. "Jesse." He said sterner. "What is Miss Jung doing here? Where is Susannah? After all you two have been through…and you are with another young lady? Did she finally leave you for Slater or something? I always knew there was _something_ between those two…"

He just kept talking about Susannah with Paul…I stood up off the bed and ran a hand through my hair making it stick all over the place even more than Emily had already caused it to do. Slater…how I hated that man. I frowned and said, "Padre…what are you talking about Susannah being with Slater? She is with him now? What are you talking about there being something between them? She hates him…or did…they became friends…" I started thinking that maybe there was something between the two of them and I never saw it. Could that really be possible? Dios, I do not think I could stand the two of them being together. 'You are with Emily though…so can't she be with Slater?' a voice in my head reminded me. But was I really with Emily? I mean, yes, she is a good kisser, but so is Susannah. Plus Susannah is so much more than that.

Father Dominic seemed to turn even redder at what I said, "You mean…she did not leave you?…you…left _her?_" He seemed angry with this, which is understandable, since they are so close. He is the closest thing that man will ever have to a daughter being a Priest and all.

I looked down, unable to look him in the eyes and said, "I…suppose I did…I do not know…I have yet to talk to her since…_this" _motioned towards Emily and then to myself with my hands, "happened at the dance last night."

If Father Dominic was not unhappy before, he definitely was when he heard this. He narrowed his eyes and said, "In my office. Both of you."

As we were walking toward his office, Emily grabbed my hand and said, "What is up with him? I mean, I get that you live here and all, but like, what business is it of his if we are together and not you and that little freak Suze. I say you are way better off with me, don't you?" She said winking and giving me what I think was supposed to be a sexy grin. I just frowned at her. She called _my_ Susannah a freak. She is not!

I pulled my hand from hers and folded my arms across my chest. "It is his business. Its complicated…you would not really understand…" She wouldn't! No one can truly understand me except for Susannah…and Padre and sadly even Paul. They knew me before I became alive again. Before all this happened.

She frowned slightly at me and said, "What, am I stupid now or something that I would, like, not understand?"

I innerly rolled my eyes and thought, 'Yes, that is correct seeing the fact you seem unable to form a sentence without adding 'like'.' I refrained myself from that though and said, "No. You just do not understand the situation, and I am not willing to go into it all. It is private."

We finally got to Padre's office and sat down on the chairs opposite from Father Dominic's chair. Padre cleared his throat and said, "Ok you two, let me explain some things. I know you two are young and…hormonal for lack of a better word, but remember this is a rectory. Which means Priests live here as do the Sisters that work at the Mission. It is a chaste place, so it is not appropriate that you two are…doing…things in Jesse's room.

Emily started to turn slightly red from Padre's words. I on the other hand was just ashamed. Not that I had been caught with a girl in my room, but that I was caught with Emily. I knew the only reason Father Dominic was saying these things is because it was Emily with me, not Susannah. You see, Father Dominic has seen Susannah in my room many times and has never once cared. I sank lower into the chair as I started thinking about Querida. How could I be so horrible to her? What if she saw me with Emily at the dance? How must she be feeling right now? Why am I even with Emily? Two days ago I was head over heels in love with Susannah. I knew I wanted to be with her forever. The girl has done so much for me, and she and I have been through way more than Emily can even imagine. I have helped Querida numerous times with ghosts that have tried to kill her…she was my first kiss. I waited 150 years to be kissed, and I never thought it would happen and then enter Susannah the mediator into my life and everything changed. You know, I truly felt alive for the first time in centuries when I met Querida. And then, my God, she risked her own life for me by rescuing me from the Shadow Land. Besides all of that, she loves me so much that she was able to bring me back to life. Querida…I quickly glanced at Emily and thought how I could never even dream of calling her Querida. That was strictly only for Susannah.

My head slowly dropped to my hands. I wasn't even hearing Father Dominic anymore. I was too confused…too frustrated with everything. I was completely in love with Susannah as I went off to get the drinks. I then was confronted with Emily and we danced…and then…something in me felt like it snapped. And we kissed. What made that self-control in me snap? I still love Susannah, don't I? Yes. I do. Then why am I so hung up on Emily? She is hot…sexy…very passionate. But WHY?

Suddenly something seemed to click in my mind and my dead shot up and I said, "Padre! That's it!" Completely cutting off whatever it was he was talking about.

"Huh? What is it?" He said seemingly confused.

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" I practically shouted, pointing at Emily, a huge grin plastered on my face. Ok, I admit that was most likely not the best way to break that to Emily. I feel like a big jerk now, but love makes you do crazy things, right? Well realizing you DON'T love someone can make you do weird things too.

The look of shock and hurt on Emily's face didn't even phase me at the moment. I shot her an apologetic look and said, "I am sorry, that was rude, but it is true. I am attracted to you, yes, but not love."

I could tell by the glint in Father Dominic's eyes that he wanted to grin as I was also, but as a Priest he had to stay serious so he would not hurt Emily's feelings by exclaimed, "VAYA!" or something of the sort. (A/N…vaya…my favorite Spanish word. Used like Wow! Holy Moly! And the sort.)

The next moment Susannah burst into Father Dominic's office saying, "Father Dom I need to ask you somethi…" She looked at me, her eyes wide with sadness and then she looked at Emily and her eyes narrowed. She then looked at Father Dominic who looked very much shocked to see Susannah and she then said, "You know what, nevermind. I am leaving."

Dios. Say something you idiot! Say something! Stop her! Tell her you love her! Tell her…ANYTHING! "Susannah…" was all I was able to get out before she completely turned around and slammed the door shut. I shot out of my chair and said, "I need to go after her…"

I looked at Father Dominic for approval and he said, "Go after her. She deserves that at least."

I nodded and then looked at Emily and mumbled, "I am sorry, senorita. I must go…"

I then ran out of the office and out of the Rectory building as fast as my legs would carry me. I ended up in front of the statue and gardens and spun around trying to figure out where Querida might have gone. It then hit me. My Grave.

She has to be there! She always goes there when she is upset…a pang of guilt passed through my chest and landed to rest on my heart. My grave that I would not have had it not been for Susannah. I sighed and took off in the direction of it. God knows I myself have visited it enough as a ghost and as my new live self for comfort.

As I got closer I heard an anguished scream of "WHY!" The voice was undoubtedly that of Susannah. I silently walked up towards her as she continued her ranting at my grave. It was as if she was screaming at me, not a hunk of rock. When she flung the mass of dead leaves and sticks and rocks at the grave, it was as if she was hitting me. I could almost feel the pain of the impact. She hissed, "_He tricked me, don't you understand that? He tricked me!"_ I then did understand it. Paul. He had told us that the Love spell that brought me to life was not as simple as it seemed. He must have known the weaknesses and used it to his advantages. I heard her then whisper that she still loved me even now…and then the most heart wrenching words came out of her mouth. "But you do not love me."

She thinks I do not love her! How can she think that! "You are a bigger idiot than I thought if you do not see why she thinks this. You cheated on her. You chose Emily over her. She did not chose Paul, she picked you. And you cheated on her." I frowned at my thoughts and moved even closer to the now sobbing Susannah. She was crying on my grave…on me…

Emotion took over my thoughts and actions after that. I felt myself knell down to her and pick her up in my arms and just hold her to my chest. I was cradling her in my arms…protecting her…I never wanted to let go. Not again…not ever. My own tears started to fall from my eyes and fall from my face. They landed on her and merged with her own tears.

Suze--

As I was crying on Jesse's grave, I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up and hold me to a strong body. At first I was thinking it was Paul to trick me again, but I then felt my body completely relax. I started feeling…safe. A feeling I only got when a certain Latino was holding me. Oh god…did he hear me screaming at him…or rather his grave? Oh well, if he did, he deserved it.

I suddenly felt something wet hit my cheek…which actually was amazing I felt since my cheeks were already wet by my own tears. Jesse…was crying? I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head to look at him. His eyes were closed and the look of pain on his face was too much for me to take. I felt another wave of tears coming and I threw my arms around his neck so I could bury my head into his neck.

"Oh _Querida_…"He moaned out mournfully into my hair. His voice was so thick with tears it made his accent almost impossible to understand. "Please…please…forgive me…I did not know what I was doing…" His voice cracked and he took a breath and said, "I love you. I will never not love you."

"I know…I know…" I murmured. "It…was a trick by Paul. He knew if I kissed someone else, it would cause you to fall for the first girl you saw." I sniffled and tried to wipe the tears away from my face. I looked up at Jesse and half smiled. "You really love me?"

Jesse quickly looked up and stared deeply into my eyes as if he was trying to search my soul. A small smile played on his lips and he said almost inaudible, "Te quiero mi amor."

I said jokingly, "Speak English!" I then whispered to him, "je vous aime." I mean, come on, I take French. I had to show it off somehow!

He actually looked at me in confusion and said, "Was that French? Did you really just speak French to me?"

I laughed and said, "Yes, if you can speak Spanish to me, I can speak French, it is only fair!"

He chuckled and said, "But I am Spanish! You are not French, you are American. _Speak English_!"

I gasped. "Ah! You are so mocking me! How dare you mock me, Hector DeSilva!"

He just simply shrugged and lowered his head to mine, our lips meeting. Oh god, his kisses are so much better than Paul's kisses. Paul…time limit…shit! We have to kiss in front of Emily or Jesse will be gone forever!

I broke apart and said, "Stop!" I gasped for air and Jesse looked at my confused.

"I…I'm sorry…was I being too forward?" He stammered looking embarrassed.

I giggled at him and said, "No! No, that's not it…you are never too forward." In fact sometimes he is not forward enough…damn those 19th century morals! "Its just that ok, there is a time limit."

He cocked an eyebrow at me and said, "Time limit? For what?"

I sighed and said we have to kiss…which we just did, but in front of Emily. I guess to prove that we love each other and no one else. If we don't do this before 48 hours after the dance, you will become a ghost again. Forever."

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "If I turn back into a ghost, I can handle that, but I will never stop loving you."

I shook my head and said, "No, you will be a ghost…stuck in the Shadow Land never to return. You would be gone from me, forever, and I cannot have that, so can we go find Emily?"

He frowned and said, "Doesn't that seem mean? To kiss in front of her?"

It was my turn to frown as anger started to take control of me and I said, "Uh excuse me? I had to watch you two basically 'do it' on the dance floor. She can handle seeing you and me kiss."

His eyes widened and he moaned, "Dios, you saw that? Oh my, Queirda…I am so sorry…I am a horrible man…" He covered his face with his hands.

I took his hand away from his face and held it in my own. I then kissed it and said, "It is alright, Jesse. Everything will be ok…we just need to do this, alright?"

He nodded his head and said, "Yes, I will do anything."

Still holding onto Jesse's hand I closed my eye and shifted to the hallway outside of Father Dom's office. I opened my eyes and laughed out loud at the expression on Jesse's face. "Wow. You could have warned me about that." He finally got out. He then asked, "Why did we not just shift into the office itself?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Uh, what if Emily is still there? Can you say, Major Problem? I mean come on people here already think I am a little odd for some the things I do…I do not need appears from thin air added to the list." Actually I was hoping Emily was still in there so I could finally have Jesse to myself again. We walked in the room, still holding hands, but found it empty.

Great. Where the hell could she be? Jesse said, "well…we have till tomorrow night, so I guess we can always just find her at school or something."

I sighed and said, "How is this going to work? I mean what are we going to do? Say 'Hey Emily come here so I kiss my boyfriend in front of you?' I for some reason do not think that will settle too well. Even though I should be the one to be all like back off slut this man's mine!" Oh dear lord. Please tell me I did not say that out loud…

Jesse looked at my with amusement and grinned saying, "You did not mean to say that part out loud, did you?"

"No," I squeaked out highly embarrassed.

He laughed and replied with, "Yeah I didn't think so…come on…we will think of something.." With that he put his arm around me and we exited the office.

TBC

Not much of a cliffie for me, eh? Ah well, it is 1:30 at night and I want to sleep so I am cutting it off there. Review and a chapter will come faster! Cake to all that review!


	27. the plans

Hands out cake to everyone who reviewed- Would you like chocolate or white cake? You pick!

Koizak- I hope you enjoy your cake. Jesse would like you to know he forgives you for hitting him.

Madmaddy- Hello ubercoolmaddy! I made you cry again? I almost feel bad…

Awi- Oh deary…what am I to do with you? Our dancing was uber amazing at Emily's! Love you!

Angel Gemman- CAKE! Yes I said cake! Here! Cake!

Kat- Oops…sorry for the confusing-ness. Omg…my friend and I were on the highway today and we saw this cat like flopping on the road I almost cried…your name made me think about that.

Sumthing- Aw, and I love you! CAKE!

Nikki007- Jesse is more than ok in my book –wink-

Tokengirl- I was thinking about this today…I couldn't help but leave little comments to my reviewers because I love you all so much and are so grateful of you all. I mean, if it weren't for you all, I would have given up on this along time ago.

Doodle!- Oh my it looks like a competition for who is to get the first signed copy of my non-existent book! Whee! You, ma'am, are too flattering and make me blush.

Tanya- I am so embarrassed. You are the very first person to notice and/or point out that I said pooped instead of popped. You rock! Keep on reading and I hope you enjoy it lots.

Chapter 27

!Suze!

Why is it when you need to find someone…like its so incredibly important because lets just say your boyfriend is about to be ghost-afied and sent away forever…you can never, ever find the person you need? Yeah, well, this proved to be true Wednesday at school when I was trying to find Emily. I mean, it's a difficult thing. What am I supposed to do? Go up to her, grab her and be like, Hey! Come with me so you can watch me and the dude you like make out! Uh, yeah, for some reason I do not see that sitting too well with her. I guess my biggest hope is that she comes looking for Jesse, and I will be there waiting for her, and then Jesse and I will kiss. If I do not get to kiss Jesse and keep him from being sucked away from me, then she is dead. I will hate her and Paul forever. Whoa, I just realized how perfect the two of them would be…too bad he is too hung up on me…ha, like I really care most the time…ok, Suze, focus, we need to save Jesse here.

I hardly made it through the morning classes because I was so freaked out with what might happen. Lunch finally came and I ran like the wind to my locker to meet up with Jesse. As I came closer I saw he was already at my locker with…a certain dark blonde girl. Emily. My eyes narrowed and I tried to control my breathing so I did not do anything rash. I was not really known for having the best of temper. I am sure Paul would agree with that. I slipped my hand into Jesse's and kissed him lightly on the cheek saying, "Hi!"

He grinned down at me and gave my hand a little squeeze. I noticed the glint in his eye and I realized he had been stalling Emily by my locker until I got her. She shot me a dirty look. How the hell did she get off sending me the dirty looks here? She is the one who tried to steal Jesse from me! Granted it was due to powers greater than she, but she sure didn't seem to mind!

She rolled her eyes and sighed and said, "Jesse…I am hungry…I am going to lunch. See you in Spanish class." She then spun around and walked off before I could protest.

I banged my hand against my locker in frustration and said, "Oh, my God. She was here. We were this close to fixing this whole mess…and she walks away. She fricking just walks away. What the hell is her problem!"

I was still ranting about the injustice of it all as we walked towards the table we normally sit at during lunch when Jesse said, "It is ok, we will get her later."

I looked up at him in disbelief. "It is ok? How can you say it is ok? I mean, God! You can be gone…forever! Do you even care about that? Jesse we need to get this done with now! If not now than soon and very soon!"

He looked down at me, hurt visible in his dark eyes. A little pout seemed to form on his lips as he said, "How can you say that Querida? How can you think I do not care? You are my life…I can't imagine having to leave you."

I restrained myself from commenting on the fact that he kind of did leave me already, because what is the point of throwing that out. It's no more his fault than mine, really. Besides, I would really like to just get past this whole mess and forget about it all. Well maybe I will stay bitter at Paul for a long long time, but not Jesse. He did not ask for any of this.

I just looked away from Jesse without answering him and stared at my food. I heard him muttering, "If only we had more time…"

My head shot up when I heard his words. Time…more time…"TIME!" I yelled out. "We need more time!" I laughed somewhat giddily.

Jesse looked at my strangely and said, "Yes, that is what I said…we need more time to figure everything out." He furrowed his eyebrows together and asked, "Why do you find this a laughing matter?"

I giggled again and gave him a quick hug. I then said, "Silly!" I lowered my voice to a whisper so only he could hear me and said, "I can control time…does this ring a bell to you?"

I could almost see the light bulb of understanding light up above his head and just as quickly it went out as he said, "Yes, you were able to move the clocked ahead a few minutes but do you think you are able to move the clock BACK? I mean, wouldn't that mean we would be re-living our past? We could run into ourselves in the past and who knows what that might cause. Besides what if we accidentally change something in that past that messes up the future?"

Ok, wow he makes it sound like a horrible idea. I guess it is good one of us actually thinks out plans. "You are right…its not like I could run up to you Emily and my past self standing by my locker and kiss you before Emily could walk away. I would probably end up scaring us all for life or something."

"Exactly." Jesse said nodding and looked relieved that I actually took his advice for once.

"Buuuut…" I started off a smile creeping onto my face once again.

"But? But what? No, Susannah, there is not but. We will just do this the normal way like normal people."

I let out a bark of laughter at that and said, "Normal? Hun, you want do things like normal people would? Neither you nor I will ever, _ever_ be normal! I see dead people! I have all these whacked out powers! You are an ex-ghost for crying out loud! Normal people would not be in this mess to begin with! Normal people wouldn't even believe you if you told them about the situation we are in! Therefore, we cannot do this like normal people would."

Jesse looked at me sadly and put his arm around me and said, "Querida…have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

I looked up at him in confusion and said, "What?" I so did not see that one coming.

He looked at my seriously and said, "I mean it. Look around you at all the teen girls here. They are all carefree and basically lazy. You are not. You have all this responsibility and you actually help people as a mediator…or shifter. You are willing to help ghosts even if they are being…rough, unlike some like Paul. So yea, you are amazing. Do not worry, we will figure something out. We always do."

I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "You are right! I am amazing!" I said laughing. "No, seriously, you are right, we will figure something out. I know I can count on you."

I though so more and said, "But what about freezing time?"

He sighed and said, "Can we just try it the semi-normal way first? Then we can explore your vast powers to come up with another solution."

Eh, sounds boring, but probably would cause less problems. "Fiiine. Have it your way. For now!"

He just shook he head at my, and went on eating his lunch, so I did the same.

Paul

During lunch I saw Jesse and Suze talking in low voices, so I assumed they were plotting how to keep Jesse safe from being sent to the great beyond. How it irked me to see the two of them together again! I thought I was going to have to hit something when I saw her kiss him on the cheek.

Calm yourself, Paul. You need a clear mind to make sure you win this time. It was way too easy for them to find each other and fall in love again. I growled to myself as I heard another thought say, 'if they were able to get back together already that means it was really meant to be. Back off. You will just harm things more!

Exactly. I want to harm things more. I want them to realize that Suze belongs to me! How can I make sure Emily does not see them kiss? I chuckled at the thought of gouging out Emily's eyes like Oedipus the King did to himself when he realized he married his own mother. Naw, that seems just slightly too harsh. I could seduce her so I occupy all her time so she would never be around to see them kiss. Eh, I do not think I could stand being around that girl for that long…she is worse than Kelly Prescott. That leaves only one choice. Kidnap! But, that could get me arrested, couldn't it?

Wait a minute. Why kidnap the harmless? Why should I even deal with Emily at all and put her in pointless danger? I might be some sort of evil genius Shifter and viewed as a conceded ass by some, but even I have _some _morals. I just seem to be lacking some. I should just take Suze! That way, if Lover Boy tries to come after her, he will be greatly sorry. I am more powerful than he thinks and I could probably figure something out to send him back to his original state. Dead.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by as the end of the school day came. Great…I still have not come up with a plan. I don't even know if they have kissed yet or not. I guess I will just make this up as I go. Those plans tend to be much more interesting anyway.

I was walking the halls dodging my way through the masses of students trying to get their things from their lockers. I slowed as I neared Suze's locker. With one quick look around I noticed that neither she nor Jesse were at her locker yet. Score. Sneak attacks are always fun!

I suddenly saw her walking towards her locker so I backed up and hid most likely gaining very odd looks from those who saw me. Yeah, ok, so squatting behind a trashcan is not exactly viewed as normal. I had to get to her before Jesse showed up. Things would be a million times easier if Jesse was not around as I stole his precious Suze. I stood up and made my way behind Suze and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and once she saw it was I behind her and not Jesse her smile vanished and her eyes went wide, I pressed my hand on her mouth and said, "You can come with me willingly and not get hurt, or you can struggle and most definitely harm yourself." I smiled cooly and said, "Your choice. I am sure you will make the right one."

Actually I was not sure she would come willingly at all. Most of me was getting ready for her to kick at me or punch me in the nose or SOMETHING that would classify as struggle. She shocked me completely by sighing and simply nodding her head.

I lead her to my car and as we were pulling out of the parking look I shot her a glance and said, "I hope you aren't plotting some sort of plan to get away from me. Believe me, I know your powers and I know how to stop them, so there is nothing you can do that I can't handle."

She looked at me, suddenly very pale with a distant look in her eyes. She didn't cuss me out or make some sort of sarcastic remark that I have come to love. Oh, no, she instead just fell forward in her chair and puked all over my car.

"Shit!" I exclaimed my eyes widening behind my sunglasses. Why the hell did that happen? "Um, ok, I can handle anything you can do but THAT!"

TBC

Um, weird, I know…probably sucked but I couldn't think of what to write. Give me the love and reviews so I know this wasn't completely horrible!

Ice cream to everyone who does!


	28. life sucker

DARKrosePRINCESS- Why thank you! Barf is icky…

Awi- Do not give up hope yet, dear Ali! Suze will do something…

Koizak- Mmm, yes puking is always one way to solve your problems…haha no. but served Paul right.

Eternal Immortality- you are my new best friend. I am so serious! Your 27 reviews did not annoy me at all but made my day! I was laughing my arse off on some of them! YOU rock, not I. 

PixiePam- Yes, I know it was not up to par, but that's alright!

Madmaddy- To tell the truth this whole story has been a surprise to me also. I normally do not think about whats coming next until I'm writing it…which probably is not a good thing lol. Thank you for scolding me about my lack of confidence, I needed that.

Tokengirl- Aww, I am so honored! I am on someone's favorite list? Does anyone else have me on any of their favorite lists? If you do, I LOVE YOU!

Billtheponyllama- First off, your username is amazing. Second off, thank you for reviewing. Third off, if you were Brad Pitt I would love you.

LlamaDuck- Ok, what is with Llamas? You and BillponyLlama have llamas. Crazy. Aaaannyways…thanks for the review, enjoy your ice cream!

Nikki007- I have come to just expect your reviews right away. I think you are almost always the first to review and its always wicked fast. How do you do it!

If I missed anyone else, I am so sorry and I love you more than the rest wink

Chapter 28…enjoy your ice cream everyone!

Yes, I just threw up in Paul's BMW convertible. Isn't that kind of funny? I was about to start laughing until I remembered why I threw up. Paul has basically won. I know, I know it is not like me to just give up, but I am seriously running out of ideas now. When he told me none of my powers were strong enough to beat him, it made me realize that Paul has known he was a Shifter way longer than I have, therefore he has more control over his powers. I mean, I am still trying to figure all my special Shifter skills out. I can call people to me…and objects. Is there anything I can call to me that would aid me in my escape? It would be extremely idiotic of me to call Jesse because I have a feeling Paul would just kill him off right then and there. No one else that I know really understands Paul's powers so they would be of no help. I guess this leaves just objects.

The thought crossed my mind of having something fly through the air and hit Paul in the head, but most likely he would see it coming and stop it and just hurt me instead. From experience I know Paul is a strong fellow, and even though I work out and do kick boxing, he is really no match for me. As I was thinking about all of this I started to wonder why Paul has not made some comment on my thoughts. I mean, the dude is normally reading my mind like a book, so why wouldn't he be now, especially since he is attempting to kidnap me. Wouldn't he want to know what I was planning or whatnot?

I glanced at him and saw that he was staring straight ahead of the road, his face stony and his hands gripping the steering wheel quite hard. I guess he was madder about me throwing up than I thought. I sighed and said, "Look, I could not help throwing up! You brought it upon yourself for trying to ruin my life. I was bound to get overly upset eventually!"

His eyes widened and his whole body visibly relaxed more as if he was shocked to hear me to talk, and I like, knocked him out of a trance of some sort. He shot a glance at me and frowned in confusion. "Huh? What did you say?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I said, I did not mean to throw up so you don't have be all mad about it. I mean, come on, you did kind of kidnap me and threaten Jesse and me…it is your own fault."

An amused smirk played on his lips as he kept his eyes on the road and drove on, "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it."

"I wasn't planning on worrying about it," I shot back. "I find it rather funny, in fact. Good luck getting that oh so yummy puke smell out."

Paul scrowled and replied with, "If I were you, I'd watch what I said because, Hun, you are on the border line of loosing your Lover forever."

Ok, you know what? Now I am mad. Can Paul think of anything else to say anymore? Its always 'Jesse is going to die,' or 'You know not what you are dealing with, Suze, I am powerful!' Powerful my ass! "Yeah, but you know what Paul? You aren't me, so stop telling me what I should or should not do! It is super annoying, and I am so sick of your 'Holier than thou' attitude. Or should I say 'more powerful than thou' attitude seeing that you are the exact opposite of anything that is holy. You…" Calm yourself Suze. You do not want to anger Paul too much and not get a chance to safe yourself or Jesse. I sighed and continued with, "You are not worthy of my insults anymore."

Paul did not reply to my refusal of vocally abusing him anymore so the air was thick with silence the rest of the car ride to his house. We pulled up into his driveway and Paul finally broke the silence saying, "I am almost sorry I had to do this to you Suze, but there was no other way for you to realize you belong with me."

My face scrunched up in a look of disgust. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. Are you seriously still hung up on that? You yourself said what Jesse and I have is the real deal which is why he came back to life. So, uh, you are wrong, I so do not belong with you at all."

Paul's face clouded over with anger and said, "I am never wrong. There are ways to change how you feel about him. I am not stupid, I realize that just getting rid of Jesse is not enough for you to fall for me. In fact it would probably make you dislike me ever more…"

I snorted and said, "Yeah, you got that right, Devil Boy." Yes, real mature, I know.

Paul cocked an eyebrow at me and said, "What happened to me not being worthy of your insults? Anyway like I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, just getting rid of Jesse would make you dislike me even more and I would never get you as my own, but I know how to make you forget all about him and what happened in the past. I know you Suze, you would fall for me like a bee attracted to a flower."

"First off, no, that is just wrong and gross!" This is what I said but I couldn't help but think that he was probably right. If I had met Paul before Jesse and fallen for him first he would have never done the things he did in the past…so why wouldn't I like Paul if I had no memory of his past actions? "And second off…why are we still in your car? The puke smell is making me feel sick again."

As soon as the threat of me getting sick again came up Paul jumped out of his car and basically ran to my car door and opened it for me. I looked at him questionably as I stood up out of the car and he said, "Kidnapped or not and what is it you called me? Oh yeah, Devil Boy, I can still have good manors."

I laughed bitterly and said, "For some reason the name Paul and the word manors do not normally associate with each other in my mind. I mean, hello, you just kidnapped me…or I guess threatened me to come."

Paul sighed and said, "Fine. If you want me to play the role of evil rough kidnapper, then your wish is my command," With that Paul reached over and picked me up with one arm so I was thrown over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

Whoa. Did he seriously just pick me up like that? I started pounding my fists against his back in attempt for him to let go of me but he just chuckled and said, "Thanks Suze for the back massage. It feels great."

I frowned at him even though he could not see me and realized if I was going to hurt him it would have to be with an object. There were no objects within my reach though. What is a girl to do? Well, I do not know what a normal girl would do, but THIS girl would use her mighty shifter skills and call something to me. Now that I am behind Paul there is less chance that he would notice a random object appear. What is something that is hard…and could really hurt if smashed on someone? Oh! I got it! I closed my eyes and pictured a flowerpot, as in one of those big ceramic ones and concentrated on it extremely hard so it would appear in my hands. I could see the orange-y clay color of the pot and smell the flowers and feel the dirt. "Please work…" I silently thought in my mind. Yes! I felt something appear in my hands, it worked! Wait, no…this is way too light to be a flowerpot. Before I opened my eyes I closed my hands around the objects and felt a sharp prick in my hand. I could not help but let out a loud, "Ouch!" my eyes flew open and I saw that my so-called flowerpot was nothing but a single flower. A rose to be exact.

Paul's head turned somewhat and asked, "What? Did I knock you against something? I am sorry…but you are the one who was being difficult.."

I hurriedly said, "Oh…it was nothing…I just sort of hit the door frame when we turned…"

He kept on walking until we reached the stairs and he said, "Hang on, I am carrying you up." His grip around me tightened, as did my grip around him. I so did not trust him carrying me without dropping me down the stairs.

As we started up them I said, "Uh, Paul? Wouldn't it be easier if I just walked up the stairs? I do not want you to hurt yourself…" Even though I was well aware that I weighed basically nothing compare to what Paul could lift.

I could almost hear the rolling of his eyes in his voice when he said, "I am fiiine. You are like a feather, but oooh…what is that pleasant scent?"

Crap! The rose! I looked down at my hands and realized I was still holding onto the rose and its scent was actually quite strong. I threw it so I fell behind us down the stairs and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about, uh, maybe you are coming down with something? I once heard of uh this illness in which you started smelling really random pleasant scents and within a half hour you go blind and then die!"

By this time we made it into Paul's room and I was surprisingly not harmed from the stairs adventure. He set me down and closed the door shut and looked at me with a look of mock hurt, "Are you trying to hint at you want me dead?" I felt my face turn slightly pink at his words even though I know he was only joking around. He walked past me and sat down on his bed and looked at me oddly, "I bet you wonder why you only were able to call a rose to you instead of a flowerpot, eh?"

"Not really I kind of just assumed my powers were being stupid again…hey…wait. How did you know? Even if you saw the rose, which I know you didn't, how did you know I was going to call a flowerpot?" I was stunned. I was dumbfounded. I was…in way over my head again.

He smirked and said, "I am Paul. What else is there to say?"

"My, my, Mr. Cocky. Seriously. How did you know…and…what time is it?" it suddenly hit me that I was not at a normal shifter lesson. Instead I am trapped within Paul's bedroom with Jesse out there by himself doing who knows what and we are running out of time. Time. I keep running back to time…I need to figure this out…

"It is 3:45. You still have like 4 hours or so, do not worry. It does not really matter though, because you will not beat me…so I guess you should worry," Paul started chuckling to himself at his sad attempt to be funny.

I stood there glaring at him. "Paul? Do me a favor and shut up, ok? I really do not think you are serious. Why am I to believe that you have all this power to make a human turn to ghost and sucked away to the Shadow Land?" Wait. For me or Paul to get to the Shadow Land we would have to shift…which is also the way I would transport myself from one place to another. Shift…could shifting help me at all? Paul did say he has counterattacks to all my powers so I highly doubt he's keeping the realm open right now.

An evil glint glowed in Paul's eyes and his smile sent chills down my spine…and not good chills either. "You want me to prove myself? You think I am bluffing? Girl, you know not what you are forcing me to do, but I am more than willing to do this. I was going to wait till time was almost up, but I might as well get it over with."

Paul suddenly stood up and took a few steps towards me, but instead of advancing towards me like I thought he was going to, he stopped in the middle of the room and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. His arms were tense and bent and his hands were in fists. His face was scrunched up in concentration, and he was focusing on, well whatever it was, so hard his body started to shake slightly. Suddenly a deep yet piercing yell came out of him and his eyes opened wide and a figure appeared before both of us.

I gasped out and screamed, "Jesse!" My eyes were locked on Jesse who seemed to be in some sort of force field unable to move. A faint blue, glowing aura was surrounding him, but not the type ghosts have. This was more of a prison-binding aura. I was stunned that Paul was not bluffing. My eyes went wide and I shrieked to Paul, "What did you _do_ to him?"

Paul looked casually at Jesse as if it was something you saw everyday. "Oh, that? Its nothing really…it is just a castostoma. It slowly sucks the life from poor Jesse's body. The more life energy that is sucked from him, the brighter the aura around him gets until it is so blinding it fills the room and then bang! Jesse is back to being a ghost. He then has five minutes before he is sucked up and gone forever."

How is Paul able to state things like that so calm? That is the difference between him and normal people. He is able to destroy lives and not care one bit assuming it gets him what he wants. "You cannot be serious…" was all I was able to muster from my brain. I was in a near state of shock. I mean, Jesse is going to die. He is going to die and not ever come back. I locked eyes with Jesse and ran over to where he was. When I tried to reach out to Jesse, the substance around him would not let me get to him. It was as if it formed a mini prison around him. "Jesse?" I whispered. "What are we going to do?"

His eyes had the deepest look of despair in them. His deep, normally silky voice was now shaking as he said, "I do not know Querida. I don't know…"

I was on the verge of tears now as I said back, "I…I cannot loose you. Not when we were so close to being near normal. I…love you."

Paul interrupted us with a laugh. "Yes, and I am sure he loves you too, my dear, but the fact of the matter is, he is going to die. Oh yes. I forgot to mention that as the castostoma sucks more life out of him, he starts feeling intense pain. It is like millions of needles poking into your skin, removing your blood, but in this case it is not blood. It is his soul…his being…his strength. By the time the castostoma is done with him he will look like a rag doll…and act like one too."

"You are a monster. No matter what spell or whatever you are going to put on me to make me love you it will not work! You know why? Because…because…Love is my power not yours!" I frowned slightly at myself wondering where that came from and where exactly I was going with this. I think I sort of just wanted to spite him. I looked over at Jesse really quick and cleared my throat and looked back at Paul. "Uh, yeah I mean come on. You can be the best at everything! Have you even ever had any experience in the Love power department? NO! you know why? 'Cause everyone hates you and you are…mean…and…and you are…devious…and just not a nice person! And un-nice people don't understand the power of Love because they are lacking love in their life. You are not close to your parents at all…and you treat your dying Grandpa like crap…and I bet you never talk to your brother anymore…and you just use girls and you have no real friends. You are just…a horrible person! So take that! Its _my_ power not yours!"

I took a deep breath and looked at Paul who was just staring at me with an eyebrow cocked. "Are you finished?"

I sighed and said, "Yeah…but it is mine. Is there nothing I can do to save him?"

Paul looked at me like I was crazy. "Maybe there is but do you seriously think I would tell you how? I want to win, not teach you a lesson."

Ah. Stupid question on my part. I shot him the death glare and said, "Fine. I will figure it out myself. I am smart…enough. And I have more powers than you know!" Or so I hoped…

A/N. Ok folks. I am nearing the end of our little adventure together…only a few more chapters left to go.

castostoma- a somewhat made up word by Michelle for my story. It is the thing Paul did to Jesse to slowly suck his life away

review review review! You know not how you make my day when I get them!

Lauhve to all.


	29. hate rage GRR!

Angel Gemman- oh my. Yes…I can see that you are calm…

Mrs. Nikki Slater- I love the new name, dear. Ah, if you love both Jesse and Paul what are your feelings right now on the possible outcomes of this story? Suze may end up with Paul…she may stay with Jesse…hmm.

Koiza- haha yeah I am not Paul either but I sure wish I had a Paul…or a Jesse…mmmm boys.

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 29…and the end is nearing us…

I am running out of time. I need more time, yet I don't have any. We are down to the last 30 minutes before the castostoma ate up all of Jesse's life. I could hardly bare to look at the limp body of Jesse standing there with his shoulders sagged and his head bowed. It just took too much effort for him to keep them up. My heart was tearing in half because there is nothing I can do to save him. I was sitting on the edge of Paul's bed with my head in my hands trying to think up a plan. The problem is though that I have been trying to think up a plan for the past 3 and a half-hours and still have nothing to show for it. All I know is I love him. Love. And I am running out of time. Time.

I told myself that I would not cry. I could not fully give up yet even though I did not see how I could win. Paul hates to lose, he has shared that tidbit of information about himself with me many times, and I am now starting to see why. It hurts. I lifted my head and started to burn a hole in Jesse by staring at him. I somehow knew even though he couldn't move he knew I was looking at him. He knew I was trying. Ok, so his body is not working, but Paul never said anything about Jesse's mind not working. I decided to try to talk to Jesse via mind.

"Jesse? Can you hear me?" I said in my mind, concentrating as hard as I could on him.

I saw his body twitch a little as if he was surprised and I heard a voice in my mind say back, "Que-Querida? Is that you?"

If the situation was not as serious as it was I would make a sarcastic remark about whom else could it be, but instead I said, "Yeah…it is. Jesse, I want you to know I love you…and I am trying as hard to think something up…but…I am scared. I can't think of anything my powers could do…I mean Paul is so powerful and I am still forming my powers…and…oh Jesse I can't bare you to leave me…"

Jesse interrupted me with, "Susannah you are rambling again. We must keep a clear mind…it is not over…yet." He paused for a moment and then said, "But Querida I am scared as well. I do not want to die again. This time I do not even get to be a ghost. Now that I have life again I cannot even imagine death. I love you…I love you so much."

Ok, shut up, but I started crying then. I could not help it! "PAUL!" I screamed. Whoa. That sort of just exploded out of me.

I saw Paul literally jump and put a hand to his heart, "Jesus Simon! You scared me to death!"

"Good!" I shrieked at him. "You deserve to die you bastard! _I hate you._ I loathe and despise you with every flaming fire of that in hell. A place that you better get used to because you will be spending a lot of time there! God, Paul, you have everything. _Everything._ Why must you take away the only thing Jesse has? Why must you kill to make yourself feel better? You are nothing but a cold hearted murderer." By this time I had stood up and was standing right in front of him with my hands clenched into fists. I could feel the rage and hate pouring out of my eyes and beating into Paul. For a split second I actually saw a look flash on Paul's face I had never seen before. Fear.

This look of fear was of course quickly covered over and replaced with his usual look of boredom. "You better back off, Suze," Paul said in a low voice, "Before I do something I will regret to you."

I threw my hands up in the air in mock fright and said, "Oh! The big bad Paul is gonna hurt little ol' me? Ah! What you going to do Paul? Hit me? Why even bother? You get to see me suffer soon enough, or is that not enough? When will it be enough to you? You have tried countless times now to get between Jesse and me causing pain. You tried to kill me. You threatened Jesse more times than there are stars. You pretended to be Erik to get me to kiss you and make him not like me anymore. And now you must kill him? Why Paul…Why?"

The look on Paul's face was one of pure hate when he said, "Because I love you!"

I laughed. It was not funny but I could not help but laugh. "Paul, hun, you do not know the meaning of love. If you loved me you would want me to be happy. You would want what is best for me, even if that means I am with another man. Because, Paul, really you cannot make me happy. You only anger me…you bring out the hate and rage in me."

"Susannah, what are you doing?" Jesse asked in my mind.

I blindly walked back to the bed and sat back down and said back to Jesse, "I have no clue. I have lost the little logic I once had."

"You must stay calm if we want to get out of this." Jesse said back in his silky voice.

I groaned in frustration and replied, "I don't think so."

"What do you mean…you have to stay calm so you can think out a plan and…"

I know since there is the possibility of me losing him soon I should be nice to him and all, but I could not help but interrupt him and say, "You know what? I have done that for hours. I am done _thinking._ I never used to think out my plans…I just did them. I am the spontaneous kind."

"Si, I have noticed that you do not think which is why I normally have to come rescue you but in case you haven't noticed I am unable to move right now."

"Thank you oh so much for the support, Jesse." I said sarcastically. We were both quiet for a few moments and then I said, "Jesse…I am sorry. Please forgive me."

"Of course mi Amor. You are right…your ideas normally are good when you don't plan so much. Keep doing whatever you are doing."

I frowned and said, "Yeah well, I do not really have much of a choice."

Suddenly Paul said, "Suze you are being strangely quiet."

"I am thinking," I shot back. I mean, my god, did he think I was just going to sit around and let him win without trying?

"Why bother? You know there is nothing you can do to over come the castostoma. We are down to the last 15 minutes. You better get your good-byes done and over with soon." Paul said coolly. How is he not effected by any of this?

"I am not giving up yet. I refuse!" I said wishing my voice matched my words. I could not help but let the fear slip into my voice. "I just need more fricking time!"

"Well, you cannot have more time. Even if I wanted to give you more time, which I don't, I could not because once you start the castostoma you cannot stop it. It is a done deal. Your Lover is as good as dead." He then looked at Jesse with his smirk and said, "I hoped you enjoy your death, because there is no escaping it this time."

"Paul, do us all a favor and put a lid on it, ok? No one here wants to here your annoying voice." I paused and then looked at a pocketknife sitting on the table next to Paul's bed. I picked it up and stated fiddling with it.

Paul was watching me do this and said, "Oh, what, are you going to stab me now?"

I glanced up at him and then put my attention back on the knife. "No. I am going to let you live, but just because I do not want you to ever be happy again. This is to kill myself once you kill him."

"WHAT?" Jesse screamed into my head. Ow. That hurt my head!

"Jesse. Calm down." I shot back at him not taking my eyes off the knife. I suddenly saw a shadow fall in front of me.

"Suze. Come on, that is not funny. Give me the knife," Paul said in the most serious voice I had heard him use all day.

I tilted my head up so I could look him in the eye and said, "I am not joking."

Paul's eyebrows furrowed up and he held out his hand and said again, "Give me the knife."

I nodded towards Jesse and said, "Get him out of that thing…alive."

Paul frowned and said, "I told you, it is not able to be stopped."

I let out an audible sigh and looked back at the knife and said, "Well, it looks like you went through all this trouble to get what you wanted, and you still do not get me. Looks like you lose again."

"Oh I see what you are doing," Paul said sounding calm again.

Shit. He really is too smart for his own good. Better if I act like he is crazy, which might not be too far from the truth. "What am I doing?"

"You are trying to trick me. You would not dare kill yourself. You are trying to get me to tell you how to save Jesse, but it will not work. Jesus. You do not joke about death."

My eyes went wide and then I felt a glare cover my face. "Oh you cannot joke about death, but you can play with it right?"

"This is different." That is all Paul said and then he spun on his heel and walked away from me. He looked at his wrist and said, "Ten minutes."

"Susannah. Do not _ever_ scare me like that again! Even if I am dead it does not mean you have to be also!" I heard Jesse's stern voice in my mind once again.

I said out loud for both Paul and Jesse to hear, "What is the point of living if the only thing that has ever made you feel somewhat normal and adored is being ripped away?"

"Normal. You want to be normal? Why would you want to be normal if you have powers like we have, Suze? We have an effect on things!" Paul said to me.

"Yeah and why would I want it if it causes things like THIS to happen?" I said motioning to Jesse.  
Paul walked over to me so he was in front of me again and said as he reached out to hold my hand, "Because with this power things like THIS can happen." Meaning him and me. That is exactly why I do not want to be a stupid Shifter!

"I really hate you, did you know that?" I said, meaning the words with every fiber of my being. As I said that a thought popped into my mind. Hate. I have been focusing on Love this whole time that I forgot all about hate. Hate is just as powerful as Love, just in the opposite way. If I am so powerful in the ways of Love, wouldn't it make sense if I were just as powerful in Hate? Maybe even more when I have something like Paul to aim it at. He actually made me sick I hate him so much; that must be a sign. My love for Jesse will guide me, but my hate of Paul will be the winning punch, I just know it.

But how? I must figure it out quickly. Back to the whole time issue. I shot a glance up at the clock hanging on the wall in Paul's room and saw that I had 6 minutes to save Jesse's life and my own. I closed my eyes and pictured the clock in my mind. I pictured numerous images of clocks. Watches. Hour glasses. If time itself had an image I would have pictured it but I figured thinking of the tick tock of seconds passing would have to do. I thought how time is the problem and it must be stopped. I could almost feel the seconds slow down as the passed by me. In fact the whole room had an Erie feel to it suddenly, and the different clocks that I could see in my mind stopped moving, halting time as we know it with them. I opened my eyes and gasped for air to refill my lungs. While I was trying to freeze time I sort of forgot to breathe. Wait…I did not just try, I succeeded. I looked at Paul's wall clock again and saw that the second hand was not moving at all. I ran at Paul and grabbed his wrist looking at his watch and saw that it too was not working.

I cleared my throat and said, "Uh. I just stopped time…"

Paul glanced at his watch and said, "That you did. I am impressed."

I looked up at him, still in shock that I could actually STOP time and said, "There's the more time I needed."

His gaze bore into mine and said, "You have no idea how much that made me want you even more. How can you not see that you and I need each other? We can be the most powerful Shifters ever to exist!"

"First off, ew. I do not need to know my power turns you on. Besides we cannot ever become the most powerful Shifters. Yours grandfather is, and look how he ended up!"

Paul's eyes narrowed and he yelled out, "I am nothing like that incoherent waste of a Grandfather! He was stupid with his powers, and I will not end up that way!" Paul then stalked up to me and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. "You and I, we were meant to be. Why won't you believe me? We were meant to be the two strongest shifters ever! Why won't you let me teach you? Why didn't you just pick me instead of Jesse? Then none of this would have happened."

My temper was getting the best of me again. "Because I _do not_ love you! I love Jesse! I do not like you. At all!"

Apparently Paul's temper got the best of him too because his hand all of a sudden flew forward and slap me across the face. He yelled, "You belong to _me_!"

I took a step back, a look of complete shock spread across my face. I looked up at him, feeling all the rage and hate that he has ever produced in me bubble up and explode out of me. I stared at him, deathly calm, hate pouring out of my green eyes and burning into his ice blue eyes. I took a deep breath and shakily let it out. I felt as if my whole entire body was shaking with the intense rage running throughout my veins. I was seeing red, I, oh, how I wanted to hurt him! To make him learn that he is not this all mighty king! He does not have power over me! I hate him! "You." I said slowly, the venom evident in my voice. "You arrogant asshole." I closed my eyes, my fists clenched so tightly I could feel the skin tearing from my nails digging into my palms. "I advise you better start wishing you never put the castostoma on Jesse, because believe me, things are about to get ugly."

TBC

Ok, I know this took a really long time to write…and it is not even that great…but on July 21st my dad died so I have been totally out of it. I meant to make this go longer and such but I thought you might like a shorter chapter instead of waiting even longer for a longer chapter.

I hope you enjoyed..and review

To all my lovely reviewers I did not respond to, I am sorry, and I love you.


	30. the end

First off, thank you to all of you who have shown your support due to my Dad's death. I love you all.

Addy- You read it twice? My, my, you were really into my story, weren't you!

Tokengirl- Paul: -**breathing deeply**- Suze…I _am_ your father!

Suze: EWW! And you want to DATE me? INCEST INCEST!

Haha…sorry…you did Starwars…I must also.

Mrs. Nikki Slater- You may have loved my chapter, but I love YOU! I win!

I'm not telling- Aww, don't hate me. I love you, if that makes it any better.

Awi- oh, awi, how I love your reviews so much!

Beks- Eek. Yeah that is the pain of spell-check…you aren't even paying attention to what it says and it inserts the wrong word. Yeah I plan when my fic is over to go over the whole entire thing and try to get all mistakes out of it.

JessesLatinaQuerida- Wait…you want JESSE to be sent to the great beyond? Or Paul? Glad you like my story!

Suze Madison- Thank you for the offer of talking… I am glad you think I am a good writer

CosMOpOlotINmAgIC- Haha, wow. Thank you for the three reviews…I am not sure how true me being up there with Meg, but you truly made my day

Golden Angel- Fear not, I am writing more. Enjoy!

Hmm. I do not think I missed anyone…if I did…my greatest apologies.

Chapter 30…This seems to be the end…

When I told Paul things were about to get ugly, it was just one of those things you say out of pure rage, you know? But you really have no clue what you are exactly planning on doing action wise to follow up those words with. Well I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do to him, but this did not seem to matter because my powers seemed to be jolted alive by the immense feeling of hate penetrating my body. I was still glaring at him…and believe me if looks could kill, oh boy. I had the faint sensation of my whole body shaking and then suddenly I slowly started drifting up. Yeah, that's right, I was floating.

Paul's eyes had gone wide and he said harshly, "What do you think you are doing?"

I replied sarcastically, "Shouldn't the mighty Paul already know what I am doing?" Part of me actually was hoping he knew what I was doing because truthfully I had no freaking idea. Oh, don't worry I was not any less angry with Paul. I just figured I could use his knowledge to know why I suddenly was floating.

He took a step back from me suddenly looking almost scared. "No," he replied shakily. "I have no clue what you are doing. Do you care to explain?"

Hey, I might as well act as if I know what I am doing. I ppfted at him and spat out, "Ha! Like I would tell you, you self absorbed, greedy little bastard who only does things to benefit himself!"

A flash of hurt crossed Paul's face, but then he took another step back from me. "You have me all wrong. I am doing this to benefit the both of us."

Oh, ok, so I thought I could not get any madder. Yeah, I was wrong. Very wrong. "PAUL!" I screamed out, yes. Screamed. "Stop it! For God's sake stop it! You are NOT benefiting me…in any shape or form at all! You are ruining everything! I finally had Jesse and things were getting to the point that he and I could be a real couple and you do THIS? No! I am NOT letting you get away with this! I LOVE HIM!"

On "I love him," my whole body when ridged and my head snapped back and my arms flew out. Suddenly this brilliant white light was flooding the room…and it was all coming out from…me? Oh believe me, it was coming out from me. I could feel it. And GOD did it hurt! It was like a million hot pins were poking me over and over again. I let out another ear rattling scream. A scream that was full of pain, rage, hate, and even love. With this scream another burst of light shot out of me…and then suddenly…it was all dark…and I fell flat on my back on the ground.

--Paul--

I really did not mean to hit her. I swear to God, I know better than to strike a girl, but Suze had stepped on my last nerve…and I lost it. I did not expect her to react the way she did. Apparently I was on her last nerve also. Except I soon found out it was way more than that.

You know, it is a scary sight to see, when someone is so angry with you they can't even scream or shout. Instead, they get very quiet…almost calm. But the hate pouring out of their mouth with their words is so strong you could almost feel the air tense up. Before Suze's reaction to me hitting her, I had never experienced this before. This was intense. This was…this was, to my disliking, true hate. The woman I love…despises me. And yet, I can't help but love her. What is my problem?

Anyway, Suze was so, well, outraged with me, that she was shaking. I could see her whole entire body shaking with anger. I have seen…and felt…the damage a pissed off Suze Simon could produce. Apparently the damage was greater than I ever imagined because suddenly, Suze was starting to drift into the air…and glow. Not the glow of a ghost but more like…the amount of hate streaming through Suze was so strong it could not stay within her. So it formed an aura-type thing of this extremely strong energy of hate.

The aura-like glowing suddenly increased in wattage to that of a spotlight, blinding me for a few moments. This brilliant flash of light filled the room and it was so strong I could feel myself being pushed backwards by force. I was still recovering from this burst of energy and light when an ear-shattering scream escaped from Suze's lips. Another mass of light energy burst forth, and I was blown back landing extremely hard on my back, cracking my head against my hard, cold, tile. Then, everything went black.

---Suze---

"Susannah?" My eyes were closed, so I sort of thought I was just imaging the low Spanish accented voice. Since I thought it was all in my head I figured I might as well ignore it…opening my eyes seemed like too much work right now.

"Susie? Susie, darling, you have to open your eyes," This time it was a woman's voice talking. My mom…or at least it better be my mom seeing that she is the only one who can call me Susie.

I let out a moan in answer to the request to open my eyes. Wait. Spanish sounding male voice…Jesse! Yeah, so you can tell my brain was transferring information slowly right now. I willed my eyes to open and slowly they did. I saw a bright room, one which is not my own. "Uhhg. Too bright…" I covered my eyes with my hands and turned my head away from the open window. My eyes adjusted and I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital room. I shot up and asked urgently, "Why am I in the hospital?"

I noticed Father Dominic was there along with Mom, Andy, and Jesse. I shot Jesse a confused little frown and he gave me a half smile…one I hope he will be able to explain. Father Dom cleared his throat and said, "It seems that Mr. Slater's oven blew causing you and him to fly back and hit your heads. Jesse, if you remember, was in the other room, so he did not feel the blast." His eyes were boring into mine as to say, Do not argue unless you want to tell the truth to your parents.

I scrunched up my face as so show that I was remembering this. "Oh yeah. Oh God…that's the last time I ever cook…You are just going to have to always do it, Andy."

Andy smiled and said, "No problem what so ever, sweetheart. Are you feeling alright?"

I was actually able to tell the truth for this one. "I feel fine…I am just…exhausted." Suddenly I remembered Paul and said, "Um…is Paul alright?"

I saw my parents and Father Dom shoot each other worried looks. My mom took my hand and said, "Sweetie, we do not know. I know this must be hard for you, being Paul's friend and all…but as far as the doctors can tell…he is in a permanent coma."

It's weird. To feel regret and relief at the exact same time. It was like, a weight was lifted off me, but I could not help but feel partly responsible for the state Paul was in. But…there was no other way. It was either loose Paul or Jesse, and truthfully I would rather get rid of Paul. Duh. "Permanent?" I asked my voice hardly above a whisper. "You mean…like…brain dead?" Even if I was not Paul's biggest fan, it is still scary to think of a kid your own age in a state like that.

My mom lowered her eyes so she was not looking me in the eyes anymore and gave my hand an extra squeeze. "We just do not know. The doctors do not understand at all what is happening to Paul. It just…does not make sense. His body is working perfectly fine…except…they are not finding any signs that he is mentally there. It is just a waiting game right now. We will pray for him, Susie."

Father Dom stepped forward at this and said, "Yes, believe me, we are praying for Paul already. We can only hope that God has not taken him from our world quite yet."

I sighed deeply and threw my hands over my face. This cannot be happening…what the hell did I do to him? How am I going to learn any more shifter stuff anymore? Paul always taught me…wait. No, he didn't. Lately I have been figuring out my own powers, haven't I? I figured out on my own how the power of Love could bring my Jesse to life. _I_ figured out how to change time and even freeze it. _I_ figured out that when provoked, the power of Hate could be even more powerful than that of Love. I have finally mastered the skill of mind talking. I am the one who finally figured out how I can successfully call things and even people to me. No longer am I a weak little Mediator. I am finally beginning to understand how powerful Shifters really can be. I am no longer having troubles calling.

I took my hands off my head and looked around the hospital room. I bit my lower lip gently and then said, "Mom? Andy? Can we go home?"

Mom shot this gigantic smile at me and said, "Sweetie, I have never heard such a great idea. As soon as the doctors give you a final check, we are free to go."

I smiled my first real smile in several days and said, "Good. All I want is my shower and my own bed!"

Just then the door opened and in walked a man I assumed was my doctor. He told everyone to leave so he could make sure I was fine. As Mom, Andy, and Father Dominic were leaving the room, Jesse leaned down and kissed my cheek. He then whispered, "Dios, do I have a lot to explain to you later…" He gave me one more peck and left the room leaving me alone with the doctor.

------------------------------------

God. I love my bed. I really do. It is so amazing to just curl up in and it is the most comfortable thing I have ever felt. Can you tell that I am tired? Yeah, I am, and all I want to do is sleep, but here I am at the rectory sitting in Father Dominic's office with Jesse to discuss what exactly happened back at Paul's house.

"…What I do not understand, Susannah, is why you did not come to me when all of this started. You should have told me that Paul was threaten you and Jesse, and that Paul was trying to get you away from Jesse. And what was this about him pretending to be…who again? Erik? What exactly was his point of doing that?

I sighed and said, "I did not tell you…well I really do not know why I didn't. I guess I was too freaked out…I mean my powers have been going crazy lately if you hadn't noticed. Hello! I resurrected Jesse!" I then became totally embarrassed. I mean how do you explain to a priest and the man you are in love with that you have a little obsession with a fictional character? And that if that fictional character was real you would be all over him like…syrup on waffles. "Um, you see, I kind of really like the Phantom of the Opera…and I guess Paul found this out…and thought that he could use my…um…like for Erik to get me away from Jesse. I don't know. It was all part of this big huge plan he made. But he failed! Because I love Jesse, and that's that."

Father Dominic frowned slightly and said, "Ok…and what exactly was going on at Paul's house?"

"He kidnapped me! And I tried to fight him off, but I threw up and I didn't feel well, and I was scared, and uh, Paul is strong."

"Why on Earth would Mr. Slater kidnap you?"

Before I could open my mouth to exclaim for the hundredth time that Paul is the Spawn of Satan, Jesse said, "Because the poor fool loved something that could never love him back. It is like trying to get an angel to fall in love with a creature of the underworld. It just cannot happen. He apparently does not like not getting his way."

Whoa. Did Jesse just call me an angel? He thinks I am an angel! That is so cute! Ha! And he called Paul a creature of the underworld! I am right, Paul is Satan! Focus Suze.

"What I do not get," I said, "Is how Paul ended in the coma-state and how Jesse is not stuck in the Great Beyond? I mean what in God's name did I do?"

Jesse frowned slightly and said, "Well, all I know is my energy was almost completely gone by the castostoma, but then suddenly it felt like little by little my life was coming back to me. I slowly started to regain conscious and heard you screaming…the angriest screams I have ever heard…it was scary. Anyway, you were glowing and this brilliant light kept shooting out of you. I have to admit I was scared because I had no clue what was happening to you, but then another wave of light came out of you and this time it was like one beam when into me and one went into Slater. The one that went into me seemed to give me all my life and energy back and I think the one that went into Paul had the opposite effect because he suddenly fell to the floor and did not move anymore. Then you fell to the floor…and here we are."

I blinked. I was seriously at a loss for words. "So…could I possibly have given Paul's life energy to Jesse?" I said looking at Father Dominic.

Father Dominic took off his glasses and rubbed his baby blue eyes wearily. "Susannah, with you, it seems like anything is possible. It seems very plausible that you did give Jesse some of Paul's life."

It was my turn to frown now, "Does that mean Jesse has Paul's bad character?"

Father Dom shook his head and said, "I guess we will have to see. Right now it seems like anything and everything could happen. We will just have to wait and see. Life is just one big waiting game for things like this." He then looked at the clock and said, "Susannah, you need to rest. I will just assume you will not be at school tomorrow. You have been through a lot. Jesse? Will you make sure she gets home safely?"

Jesse stood up and said, "Of course, Padre."

With that Jesse and I left the office and started walking towards the building's entrance. I could not help but think 'Yes. Alone at last with Jesse!' I wrapped my arms around Jesse's muscular stomach and put my head on his shoulder so basically all my weight was on him. I looked up at him and said, "I'm sleeeeepy." Yes. After all that he and I had been through the past few days that is all I could manage to say.

Slowly a grin formed on Jesse's lips and a sparkle was back in his eyes. "Only you, Querida," Jesse said was he wrapped his arms around me as well, "Could only think about being tired after what you and I went through."

I stopped and said, "Jesse, I love you more than anything in the world…I hope you know that."

He looked me straight in the eye and said, "I have never doubted that, and I know now that I never will have to. Your love has saved me twice now…and that is the greatest gift someone could ever get." He then pulled me towards him and leaned his lips to mine. Jesse kissed me like he was scared he might never get to kiss me again.

We pulled apart and I kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered, "Let's go home. I need my bed."

-------------------------

As I was lying in my bed, instead of falling right to sleep like I thought I would, I ended up thinking about Paul. Would he be all right? I mean, my God, really what would I do without this guy basically stalking me? I have to admit, I really hate the guy 98 of the time…but the other 2 of the time…I wish that he and I really could have been friends. As my mind finally allowed me to sleep, I could not help but think, "Paul, what is happening to you?"

Now, I am convinced that it was just from lack of energy but I really thought I heard a whispered voice say, "Goodbye Suze…" A single tear fell from my eyes as sleep completely took over my mind.

The End.

Yes. I am serious. My fic is over!

I left it open that in time I may write a sequel. I have some ideas, if anyone thinks I should attempt my hand at writing another story. I know some people may have voiced interest in co-writing a story? I'm up to that. If anyone likes my writing and thinks I would work well with them email me or something.

Review please!


	31. trips to the beach the real ending

Ok, I lied. There is one more chapter. I decided I wanted to end this story off with some fluff. Because everyone loves fluff. Hey, I am the author I can decided when the story is done and when it's not! But after this chapter I swear I am done with it (two years and like 5 months is waaay too long to work on one fic) and then I am off to work on the sequel. I will have a little spoiler at the end of this about the next fic…read it if you want…if you want to be completely surprised then don't read it.

--Suze—

The next day I when I finally woke up, it was a little past 11 in the morning, and boy was I feeling wonderful. You would think it would take longer time for me to recuperate after all that I have been through lately, but hey like I always say us Mediators are a tough breed. We heal way quicker than normal folk. Hmm, maybe being different is not so bad after all, I mean, if I weren't a Mediator, or Shifter, then I would have never met Jesse. I would have been just another human living in the room he died in, unable to notice his presence. And boy, what a shame that would have been! A life without Jesse? No. I can't even imagine it. Which is why I forced him to skip school today (Father Dominic actually agreed to it seeing that Jesse almost died last night).

I got out of bed and stretched and could hear the pop, pop, pop of my back. Ah, that feels so much better now! As I was walking towards my bathroom I saw a sight that almost made me scream out loud. My hair. My beautiful chestnut hair, which is normally in natural waves or straightened due to my hot iron, was one big frizzy mess. I am talking fro-ish here. After tearing my eyes away from the gruesome sight, which is my hair, I ran to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. I stood under the water and just let the hot water pour over me, and closed my eyes and thought back to what was only a few weeks ago. When I accidentally called both Jesse and Paul into my bathroom while showering. I could not help but laugh while thinking about this because, well, it seemed so stupid! After all I am able to do now, and just a mere few weeks ago I was having troubles calling people to me.

I almost wished I could still call Paul to me, like I was able to do. No! not so he can see me in the shower again, get your mind out of the gutter, but just…I don't know…to talk to him? Am I weird? The dude who has tried to kill my boyfriend multiple times and me before is, well, not dead, but…not able to come around…shouldn't I be happy? Why don't I feel happy?

I quickly changed my thoughts to a much happier topic. Jesse. Just the thought of him made me rush through my shower and then my getting ready so I could be with him as a some-what normal couple. Doing what some-what normal couples do…go to the beach! I smirked to myself as I was changing into my swimsuit and I could not help but wonder if Jesse will still be against me wearing it now that he gets to be with me. I slipped my flip-flops on and grabbed my beach bag and towel and started heading down the stairs. Just then the doorbell rang. Right on time, like usual!

I threw the door open and flashed him one of my best smiles and said, "Hey there, Cowboy!"

I was expecting Jesse to get angry like he normally does when I make cowboy remarks, (I'm a rancher not a cowboy, grumble, grumble) but instead he just tipped his imaginary hat and said, "Howdy Partner."

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it! I can't decide which sounds weirder coming out of Jesse'' mouth, modern lingo or cowboy slang. I hugged him tightly and said, "Aw, you are just adorable!"

He took a good look at me and my bikini and cover-up clad body and said, "You are…wow." He then took my arm and led me to his car, opening the door for me as always.

As I was buckling myself in I noticed he was still looking at me and I said, "What? Is something wrong?" I had to work to hold back a smirk because I felt a conversation he and I had not that long ago concerning me and my choice of swimwear was about to happen.

He shook his head and smiled and said, "No I just could not help but remember when I was still a ghost, I would get so jealous of all the other guys who got to be at the beach and just watch you, because, well you are just so beautiful. And now look, here I am, going to the beach with you, and I get you all to myself."

Whoa. That was definitely not the "Susannah! How dare you go around in basically nothing!" speech he normally gives me. A half embarrassed smile crept on my face as I said, "Thank you Jesse, I am excited I finally get to go with you." With that we drove the short way to the beach in silence…but it was a nice comforting silence.

When we got to the beach we were one of the few people there since it was a school day and all. We got out of his car and started walking towards the water while holding each other's hand. The sun was already bearing down on us as we put down our beach towels. We both laid down and just looked up at the sky for a little bit. I glanced over at Jesse and scooted over some so I could lay my head on his now bare chest. I could feel myself grow giddy at the sight of his beyond perfect chest. My hand slowly started trailing softly up and down his hard abs.

I heard a soft chuckle come out of Jesse, "Querida…what are you doing? That tickles."

Ok, so I am not normally this forward, but come on. After all that Jesse and I have been through? Yeah I want to feel a little loving! I moved my arm so it was on the other side of Jesse so I was over him but still not really touching him and said, "I am about to kiss you, that's what." Jesse was apparently not expecting this answer because his eyes widened. Before he could answer though, I closed the gap between our bodies and started to kiss him. He gently moved so I was laying more on him and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

Jesse opened his mouth and deepened our kiss. I had one of my hands in his hair and the other one on his shoulder. We finally broke apart and as I was catching my breath, Jesse started kissing my neck and shoulder blade. I buried my head in Jesse's neck and started giggling. I don't know why! I just couldn't help it! I was trying so hard to stop giggling but that only caused them to turn into full-fledged laughing. I rolled off Jesse and just continued to laugh. Jesse sat up and looked at me with an amused look and said, "Care to share the joke?"

I sat up as well and said in between laughing, "I don't know! I guess I just am extremely happy."

With that Jesse starting grinning hugely at me and said, "Querida, I am very much happy as well. In fact, right now, here with you, I think this is the happiest I have been in…over 150 years, and that is a very long time." We were now both sitting with out legs out, Jesse's arm around my shoulders and my head resting on his shoulder staring out into the beautiful Pacific Ocean.

I sighed a happy sigh and said, "I just really love the Pacific Ocean…it just amazes me."

Jesse looked down at me and said, "Yeah…I know." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and whispered, "I love you, Querida."

I kept looking out at the waves and replied, "I love you too." And snuggled even closer to him.

The End. For real this time.

Love to everyone who has put up with me for all this time. You guys rock my socks.


End file.
